Little Butterfly
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Tawnie Schmetterling has a surprising gift along with her unique name. She struggles to find out where she fits especially when a certain consulting detective comes into play, along with his blogger. Will she soar or will her wings be clipped, permanently by a certain consulting criminal, James Moriarty. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Sherlock! Or anything related to it. **

**Warning: Swearing, Future Violence**

* * *

_**Past**_

When I was a little girl, I always wanted to fly. I wanted to soar to unbelievable heights and touch the sky.

"Mumma, I want to be a butterfly."

My mother would laugh and ruffle my hair.

"Oh sweetie, you are a Shmetterling after all." She'd say with amusement.

"Mumma, what do you mean?" I remember how my nose would crinkle up in confusion at the edges.

She'd grin and wink.

"Why baby Shmetterling means butterfly."

* * *

**Present **

"Oi! Catch me if you can loves!" I shouted as I raced down Baker Street.

My dyed black hair was flowing behind me as I sprinted. I turned back and saw that the police were right behind me. Well bloody hell, they are actually getting faster. I turned back straight away and hit something hard.

_Ooomph. _

"Oi! What are you? A bloody friggin brick wall?" I asked hurriedly. Shit, they were gaining.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I am afraid I'm a very wanted woman." I winked and dashed off.

I was about to make it back to my usual alleyway where I would duck outta sight, but suddenly an officer came out of the alleyway.

"Sorry miss, but your going no where."

His hair was grey and he was older, but still quite handsome. He was obviously with Scotland Yard and was somewhat high up with the way he was dressed and presented himself.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I smirked and put my hands up.

"You got me. I surrender, I didn't even want this." I pulled out the necklace set I had stolen from the jeweler nearby.

I tossed it to him and he caught it confused.

"You're still going to have to come down to the Yard, Miss."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look I don't have time for this, here call this number," I dug around in my pockets for his business card, and handed it to the officer. " Just call him and he'll set you straight."

I turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

**Lestrade-Third Person**

Lestrade flipped over the card and made a groan of frustration as he read the card.

"You have got to be kidding me."

_Mycroft Holmes_

_224-878-998 EXT 60042_

__"Of all the bloody people."

* * *

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! **

**If you have read my other OC stories then I welcome you back and I love how you enjoy my stories. **

**Any new readers hello! I encourage you if you liked this to read my other stories! **

**I love OC fanfiction and I promise I update almost pretty regularly and will let you know if I will be unable to. I know I am not the best writer but its one of my favorite things to go and it's something I will never give up. **

_**Shmetterling-**_** "Butterfly."**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Sherlock**_

"Mycroft, do tell me why I just received a text from Lestrade asking me to contact you about some girl?" asked Sherlock extremely peeved at his having to call his annoying brother.

He heard a distinct sigh.

"Yes, I do recall an annoyed Detective Inspector just moments ago delighting me in a phone call about that." Came his brother's usual tight sarcastic quip of a voice.

"So explain."

"Why brother are you so adamant in knowing about Miss Shmetterling?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the name. _Butterfly? _How dull.

"Humor me just once Mycroft."

"Miss Shmetterling is employed by me, she is a criminal pro-filer for the British Government, as well as an undercover agent. She is one of my best."

"So why was she stealing earlier?"

"Because...Miss Shmetterling is...an...interesting soul brother. She tends to seek out danger in any means necessary, including if it dabbles on the less than pleasant side of the law. "

Interesting, very interesting. Could be at least an eight, thought Sherlock somewhat excitingly. Lestrade hadn't given him a good case in months, and this girl definitely intrigued him.

"Brother, if you are thinking of deducing Miss Shmetterling, I do ask that you try not to upset her. I know that will be difficult for you, but please as a precaution to you I would refrain from it."

I scoffed.

"Yes, Yes it's all fine! Now can you send her over?" asked Sherlock impatiently.

Another loud sigh caressed the phone on the other end. My brother will never learn, thought Mycroft.

"I will ask if she will drop by tomorrow."

"Excellent, thank you for your time Mycroft, you have been most intriguing unusually."

"Remember Sherlock what I said."

"Goodbye Mycroft."

Sherlock hung up and proceeded to jump up in happiness.

"Yes! Yes! Ahhh, it's a most exciting day. John? JOHN!" called Sherlock as he rapped the door with his knuckles in excitement.

Footsteps were heard exiting his bedroom. John Watson entered the room with a slightly irritated expression.

"Ya'know Sherlock you ignored me all day while you were visiting your mind palace, but all of a sudden your calling your brother. Your. Brother. Of all people?"

Sherlock blinked at him in confusion as he started waving John off.

"Oh forget that, tomorrow a woman is coming to the flat. Now-" He looked to John and saw that John was staring at him astonishment.

"What?"

"A woman Sherlock? Coming to the flat?" He seemed to pause as he shook his head then he looked at Sherlock wide-eyed. "Is she dead?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Really John?"

"Will she be dead?"

"John she is very much alive. Now I am going to deduce her tomorrow and you are going to play the very welcoming flatmate." said Sherlock with a small smile.

"Don't I always." muttered John.

"Well now that that's settled, I'm off to Bart's coming John?" asked Sherlock as he grabbed his coat and scarf.

"No, I have a shift at the clinic in a while, I told you yesterday." said John as he sighed heavily.

"Oh...well it must have been deleted then...see you John."

"Yeah see you." mumbled John as he shook his head.

Sherlock must have been really bored, if he's excited about a woman coming to the flat.

* * *

**Tawnie-At Mycroft's**

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted at Mycroft as he was sipping his tea calm as a kitten. Why...I oughta!

"Miss Shmetterling, please do refrain from yelling, I have a horrendous headache from my brother." said Mycroft as he rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Well that's too damn bad! Why would you say I would agree? It's like you don't know me at all." I scoffed, feigning hurt.

He rolled his eyes as he clasped his hands in front of him. I snorted, now all he'd have to do his twiddle his thumbs.

"I did warn my brother that if he oversteps his boundaries you will...not be pleased. But I highly doubt he will respect that so when he does...do lay it on thick, Miss Shmetterling."

I smirked as I shook my head.

"Fine, I'll let him. But like you asked, I will lay it on quite thick."

He returned my smirk amusement clearly in his eyes.

"By all means."

I felt my phone vibrate and I sighed.

"I gotta take that? See you later boss man."

"Goodbye Miss Shmetterling."

He was definetly hiding something.

As I walked out the door my face turned serious as I answered.

"Yes?"

"I saw you ran into Sherlock Holmes today as you failed to steal that necklace." said a voice on the other end with a soft lilt to it.

I sighed.

"I suppose I did, why?" Ignoring the fact about the necklace.

"Ice-Man sent you to visit him tomorrow." he stated seeming intrigued.

"Yes, Is that a problem?"

"No, in fact. Tawnie love, I think you should put on the charm."

I smirked softly.

"I see and why is that?"

He laughed in a sing songy way and I felt shivers go down my spine. He was extremely creepy.

"Because I want to burn him."

I frowned as I thought about it, was I really to play with some man's emotions.

"I dunno sir...I don't thin-"

"ARE YOU DEFYING ME." he screamed on the other end.

I shivered as I cleared my throat.

"No sir, I just thi-"

"I don't keep you around to think Miss Shmetterling. If you remember correctly I OWN YOU."

"No one owns me." I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, look I'll do my best okay? Just...keep your suit on."

"Will do, but remember dear I do own you...and you are mine and mine alone. You do also remember the other rule,?"

"Everyone's replaceable."I muttered softly.

"Exactly so listen little butterfly...of your wings will be clipped!" He hissed as he ended the call.

She put her phone back into her pocket as she groaned in frustration.

"Oi...I really am screwed."

She hailed a cab and headed to her dingy flat on the other side of London.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where I be going with this...but it's going. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOD I AM SO LAME. I AM SO SORRY. I NEED TO UPDATE. **

**I have had such major writer's block. I suck, sorry folks.**

**Warning: A small mention of violence from a flashback. **

**Thanks to all reviews and favorites!**

* * *

**Tawnie - 221B Baker Street **

"Mycroft, Why am I here again?" I groaned as I got out of his black car with a glance of a goodbye from 'Anthea' as she calls herself. She is quite the assistant to Mycroft Holmes, part of me wonders if there is more to them. I smirk slightly. Mycroft Holmes...as a lover. I grimace._ Not a good mental image Tawn. _

"You are here to...entertain him." He said tightly with a thin lipped smile. I raised my eyebrow.

"There is more isn't there. There's always more...you might want to tell me now before I find out at a most inopportune time and you know how I am when I am angry, Sir." I smirk.

He grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"I want you to...keep a close eye on my baby brother. He needs I believe a watchful eye, with his carelessness. He is always so careless..." trailed off Mycroft. I turned to him with a curious look. He seemed to notice and looked away.

"Croft, I am a criminal profiler and field agent, not a babysitter." He cut me off with an exasperated sigh.

"You are under my service and my service alone, Miss Shmetterling. You do what I say and you do it without question yes?" His voice was of full authority and I nodded with a sigh.

"Yes'Sir. " I gave a sarcastic salute and watched as he drove away with Anthea tittering away on her phone. I shook my head and walked up the stairs heading to a green wooden door with 221B plastered on it. I took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door.

I heard muffled voices and footsteps and then the door flew open. A shorter man with blondish hair and a pair of lovely blue eyes appeared and he gave a kind smile.

"You must be Miss Shmetterling...hello I'm Sherlock's flatmate" I raised my eyebrow and he sighed deeply. "Just his flatmate, names John...John Watson."

I smiled shyly and shook his hand he had outstretched. _Good thing, I wore gloves. _

"Please call me Tawnie. I hear enough Miss Shmetterling and whatnot from the other Holmes, I don't need it from a nice bloke like you."

I saw him slightly blush and I bit my lip to hide my smirk. I walked in and saw a man with a mop of curly dark locks dressed in a very nice manner. His cheekbones were something like a model's. But what caught me was his eyes, they held intelligence and coldness, along with a dark past. I felt an overwhelming course of emotion flow through me, I closed my eyes trying to push the emotion back. _God, not now...I didn't even touch him...dammit._

I smiled through the overwhelming feel and turned my attention to the younger Holmes.

"Hello, I heard you wanted to see me." I smirked. He continued to stare at me, almost like he was observing me as if I were an animal in a cage. An experiment under a microscope. It was un-nerving in the most amazing way. The way his eyes sparkled with facts and focus, with determination.

I found myself captivated by this strange strange man. What is it with these Holmes' boys.

"Your name is Tawnie Shmetterling," He began with his deep bravado voice. " You are employed by my brother. You are highly valued by him for some reason, I haven't quite deduced yet, although I will. I've only been thinking for about 6 seconds so forgive my pace." He took a breath as he raised his eyebrows at my gloved hands and gave me an odd look.

"Gloves." he muttered to himself. "Gloves, Gloves, Gloves...why would you be wearing gloves." I bit my lip without even noticing and he furrowed his brows. "You could have a scar or something but you don't seem to be the vain type. Maybe style but you seem like everything you do is deliberate, so this has to be deliberate so why...why would you wear gloves. Hands...hands they sense touch, so AHH you don't like touch!" He exclaimed brilliantly. "But why...why would you not like touch. Especially females, usually females crave touch, not in a sexual way, John close your mouth, but like comforting and basic form of human contact. But you wear gloves and long clothes to hide from it, why is that?" he muttered at the end to himself.

I averted my eyes and coughed awkwardly. Well I suppose if his brother wanted me to stick around and watch him, he'd have to know if I was going to be spending a lot of time around him and John.

"Sherlock." said John with a warning tone.

I waved him off.

"No, no it's fine. Uhm...I erm can tell you, but it's weird"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"No..I'm...I'm a bit of a freak.." I mumbled.

I saw something flash through Sherlock's eyes, but I turned my head so I wouldn't get a glimpse accidentally.

I looked at John and smiled shyly again.

"This won't hurt...well it'll be uncomfortable for me, but uhm not for you. I like to ask for permission because it can get a little personal, even if I don't try too."

"Sure, sure uhm alright." he stammered.

I slowly approached him taking off my glove and took a deep breath. I grabbed his hand and I let out a gasp. I didn't want to go into memories if I could. It could be messy and tricky and gets personal. I didn't want that for someone I barely knew. I was panting as I felt his fear, his happiness, his loneliness, his confusion, everything. I let him feel what I was feeling so he knew what I was doing. Suddenly one of his memories pushed through and I was thrown in.

_"Captain Watson incoming injured. Looks like a bomb victim." called a soldier working in the med bay. _

_"Yeah, yeah alright. Ready." called out John. _

_A man was wheeled in with severe burns and his leg hanging off by the bone. I saw John shudder and felt his stomach lurch with nausea, and fear. Yet on the outside he was ever so calm, a soldier to the end. _

_"Help me please." the man pleaded. _

_John smiled kindly as he held the man's hand. _

_"I will don't worry but sir...your leg its gone. I'm going to have to remove it."_

_The man started crying and John's heart sunk but he took a steadying breath. _

_"Look private I'mma need you to stay strong yeah? You got to work with me, and I promise you, I will get you home." _

_The man nodded shakily but soon enough his heart monitor sky rocketed. _

_"Private I need you to calm down."_

_He was hyperventilating and shaking it was awful. John swore as he motioned for the other staff to help out. _

_"Private calm down that's an order, yeah."_

_"Sorry sir." he gasped as he lurched forward and went still. The heart monitor went flat. _

_"Shit." muttered John as he shook his head. _

I gasped and let go not wanting to look anymore, and John stared at me in shock.

"John, John what happened?" asked Sherlock quickly. He ran to his side as I caught my breath.

"She...she saw a memory...and she could feel my emotions..past and present." he managed as he was still dumbfounded.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Told you I'm a freak."

Sherlock looked at me and I felt his curiosity emanating from him like a wave. I raised my eyebrow in shock.

"You're curious not scared." I stated in astonishment.

John gave a shaky laugh.

"Well, that's quite a...grip you got there." he grinned. I chuckled in surprise.

"So that's why my brother has you employed? You can feel emotions, you are an empath. A strong one as well. You also are quite a strong mind reader."

I shook my head.

"I don't read minds...I...when I read emotions somehow I get connected to that person's mind and I see memories not just their emotions. I don't know how to explain it or what to call it. It just happened one day after my mother died. I was always good with emotions and people even as a child. My mum said I'd be a therapist I was so good at understanding. Then a few days after her funeral...I started feeling really feeling people's emotions. I could tell if they were sad or angry. If they were lying or telling the truth. It was...overwhelming to say the least.." I laughed bitterly. "For years I couldn't even decipher my own feelings from others'. It was horrible.." I trailed off. "Not knowing what emotion was yours, why you were randomly crying, or breaking things. Or suddenly feeling guilty or overjoyed. It...knackered me quite honestly. I was about to give up when suddenly your brother showed up. "I lied. " He found out about my abilities and told me I'd be a valuable asset to the government. So with no where else to go and to keep my sanity I took his offer." I ended.

John looked at me stunned.

"So you don't even know how this came about?"

I shook my head.

"No...I guess its one of those things that just...happen."

"Incredible."

I looked up at him.

"You think so?"

He was about to answer when Sherlock cut him off.

"So what do you do for Mycroft then hmm?"

"I am a profiler and a field agent. Because of my strong empathy I can understand them, the criminals. From there I deduce what their next move will be. And hopefully stop them in time." I answered.

"Neat." mumbled Sherlock as he stood up.

"Neat?" I asked confused.

John just shrugged at me and Sherlock grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked John.

"Come John, Lestrade just texted me says I need to go to Scotland Yard."

John followed after him and I ran after them.

"Why are you here?" asked Sherlock confused.

I laughed nervously.

"Oh...yeah your brother wants me to uhm...watch over you." I finished lamely.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. I cut him off.

"Don't argue with me just go."

He mumbled a few choice words and then hailed a cab. John stared at me in shock.

"You..just...shut..up Sherlock Holmes."

I winked.

"What can I say, I'm a girl with authority."

He laughed as Sherlock scowled at us. As we got in the cab my phone went off. I picked it up and I felt my stomach lurch.

_Not the seduction I was going for my little butterfly but that will do, now keep an eye on Sherlock my dear and remember I own you. And there is nothing you can do about it. -JM _

_Watch as the great game begins-JM _

* * *

**Okay...so this story took an unexpected turn so just so you know I hope you all like it...uhm my first kinda supernatural feel. I'm trying to branch out my writing so hopefully this goes well. Oh gosh...don't know how this is uhm...going to work xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I found out that the baby site I used to find her name...LIED TO ME. IT IS INDEED A GERMAN NAME. I thought it was some other language...lies. So thank you justsummer for pointing that out to me! **

**I will be going to you for anything German I wish to include in the story! Since I can't trust google anymore...Haha. **

**So it is Schmetterling...not Shmetterling like the site told me. I will fix it later but from now on that is the actual spelling...(unless it is and I just made an oopsie again oh well, it's German now. XD)**

**So yeah if you have any ideas for the story let me know cause I have major writers block and this is the shitty chapter that came through so ENJOY AND I AM SORRY IF I MADE HER A MARY SUE. But hey now...Mary Sues can be pretty good. ;) So yeah hopefully this wasn't as bad as I think it is. **

* * *

**Tawnie- New Scotland Yard **

I tugged at my gloves and readjusted my jacket as we walked into New Scotland Yard. As we headed to the office of Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade as I saw , I got weird glances from a woman with curly black hair.

"What are you doing here with freak?" she asked in her snippy tone.

I looked at her with my hands on my hips and then looked at the ground and bit my lip trying to hide my sneer.

"Excuse you, I was invited here by Sherlock and John, no one by the name of freak, so if you could move."

"No I don't think I will, freak doesn't run things around here." She responded coldly.

I felt her anger radiating off. I pushed it back and let my own anger hit through. If I was going to be angry, it better be my own anger.

"Well that 'freak' has a brother in the British Government who I happen to work for." I pulled out my ID and she grimaced as she read my credentials. "Yes that's right I am a government agent and Sherlock invited me here so move before I move you myself." I spat.

She blinked shocked and then stepped aside. I glared at her before I joined Sherlock in the room.

"Where have you been?" he asked in his deep tone.

"Taking care of a misunderstanding." was all I said. He gave me a curious look but turned to face the DI. He looked at me and frowned.

"You again?"

I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry I'm only here babysit." I chuckled as Sherlock shot me a murderous look.

He nodded and then returned his attention back to Sherlock.

"I have some cold cases here, they've been piling up and I thought you'd be interested since I heard..ahem that you've been bored." He glanced sheepishly at John.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I thought you had something interesting...but these will do." He sighed and we returned to Baker Street and he started immediately on the files. John made me a cup of tea and I smiled gratefully at him. He returned the smile and we sat comfortably at the table in silence. I heard some rustling and moving about downstairs and I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll check it out." I whispered to John as I didn't want to disturb Sherlock.

"Be careful."

I smirked.

"Always am."

I went down the stairs quietly looking for the noise when I found it. I groaned in frustration. There was Mycroft Holmes and his stupid umbrella telling movers with furniture that looked similarly like ones I had been eyeing for quite awhile. I stormed up to him and growled.

"Mycroft Holmes, to what do I owe the pleasure." I said through gritted teeth.

His lips formed a tight condescending smirk.

"Why Miss Schmetterling, if you are to watch over my brother, you must be close at all times." He said innocently.

I started to massage my temples as I looked up at him in utter disbelief.

"So, you think it's okay to just move me from my other flat to this one without one word to me and think it's okay?"

He smiled. 'Yes."

I let out a puff of air. No point in arguing.

"Fine...but your paying for this place."

'Deal."

He showed me in and shut the door and I watched as my new flat was being renovated quite drastically. Walls were being painted new appliances were being installed not to mention the flooring looked brand new.

"What did you pay these guys, they're moving a lot faster than the average handymen." I said with a slight bitterness.

"Enough to where by midnight tonight your flat should be well stocked and furnished. I took the liberty of looking into your history on your old computer and saw that you were looking at buying new furniture to fix up your last...dwelling." He said with distaste. I sighed as he looked at me oddly.

"Miss Schmetterling I pay you well, why did you reside there?"

I gave him a sheepish look.

"It was where we moved after my dad died in service." I began. "I lived there with my mum for 3 years before she was killed leaving for work. I didn't have the heart to leave the place my mum made home after dad died. It didn't feel right."

'Sentiment." He said gravely.

I returned his frown.

"Yes...sentiment. And you know me being an empath...I felt drawn there. So I've just saved all the money you've been paying me and using it only for food and the occasional shopping bit."

He nodded and cleared his throat slightly uncomfortable. I could tell he was about to leave but I grabbed his sleeve.

Do I tell him about Moriarty? Do I ask for his help? I couldn't shake the sickness I felt for betraying him slightly. Moriarty wanted Sherlock for something he wanted a game of some kind he would say. But I wanted nothing to do with this game. I was done. For years I was forced into doing his dirty work because he found me all those years ago when I had turned to drugs and alcohol after my mum died. She died so suddenly and not even peacefully. On the way to work she was mugged and then stabbed till she died from blood loss. When I had heard for the first time in my life I felt numb. I had been an emotional person all my life, whether it be sadness, anger, or happiness. I was never unfeeling. Even when my dad died I cried and cried I felt sadness, I felt something. But when she died...and I realized how utterly alone I was any emotion I ever held vanished.

So I became numb. I felt nothing. I drank to sleep and I shot up to stay awake enough to do my temp job at a small clinic for women. Then Moriarty found me, high out of my brains in an alleyway near my flat. He walked up to me all calm and collected, very smooth, very practiced I now noticed. He saw how I was practically an empty shell and took advantage.

I only wished I knew that earlier.

He offered me a favor if I would work for him. i had laughed tonelessly and asked how he could help me. He had smirked that creepy smirk full of confidence and insanity.

"I could find out who killed mommy." He had whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot up to meet his and I remember feeling desperate and lonely. He offered me justice and I wanted it. I was 17 at the time, a child. How could I have known that I just made a deal with the consulting criminal who would reign terror and fear in the lives of many seeking deals. I just saw a man with an opportunity and I took it.

He had found the man that killed my mother and returned the favor in a few short days. And then my end of the deal came up. I had to work for him, till he released me or when I was dead, was the deal. So for 11 years I have been doing his dirty work and his bidding, and during that eleven years came my empathism as I called it. My 'gift'.

When I touched people I started seeing memories and it was overwhelming at first. It was so much at one time, that I nearly blacked out the first time it happened. I then found out I couldn't touch people for long otherwise, I was in danger of being knocked unconscious or worse. I didn't underestimate the fact that I could die, so that's when I began to wear gloves and long sleeved clothing, to avoid the accidental brushes of people. When I touched people with strong emotions I could also calm them down take away their fast fleeting emotions to where they are relaxed.

Then I learned that I could feel people's emotions if I let my guard down. If I wasn't focused on things or put up my now as I call it 'shield' in my mind, I was flooded with the emotions of people in 10 mile radius of me. I could feel their fear, their anger, their confusion, their sadness. It was a constant build up so I found myself huddled often in corners crying or sobbing begging God for them to stop. It was pain after lurch of pain in my head and my gut from all the emotions. I found myself getting sick as well from all the emotions. I would throw up and heave until I blacked out. It took a whole year for me to learn how to work up a shield so I could only feel emotions unless I focused on that person(s) or they were too strong and slipped past, but over the past 11 years, my shield has grown relatively strong.

I also found myself being able to read people. I started paying attention and learning body language their facial expressions, their eye expressions even. You could learn a lot just by someones eyes. Eyes were the key to emotion I learned. They were present in them most of the time and could be expressed in such an intimate way, it still brings me to amazement sometimes.

Auras were another thing that happened. As soon as I got my first memory everyone started having outlines of colors surround their bodies. I thought I was going crazy until I learned it was something that helped me see emotion instead of just feel it as well. It could tell me emotions without having to draw all the energy into myself. There were two rings around a person, their emotion color and their soul color as I called it. Their soul color was that person's individual color that set them apart it was kind of like looking at someone's essence, what made them, them. You could tell if they were kind, if they were arrogant, if they were cold, if they were , warm. Auras were also handy in knowing if someone was lying or telling the truth as they would pulse in they were lying or unsure. It was interesting to learn about people that way. And they didn't just happen on people, they could be left behind as 'residue' on an object and if I touched that object i could recall that person's emotions and if the energy left there was strong enough, a memory or two.

I remembered when Moriarty found out, he was overjoyed at the prospect of me being able to do the things I could do. He made me use them on victims of his to calm them enough so they would sleep and then he would kill them. Or try and force emotions on someone which I never could do properly so it ended up hurting his targets even more. He would laugh gleefully and I realized how insane he was incredibly quickly. He always told me I was his. I was his toy. His charge. His plaything. He owned me because of a deal when I was 17, and now I was trapped.

Till now.

I had worked for Mycroft for 5 years now. Moriarty suggested I do when I was offered the job. He said it could be a valuable resource. And in my time with Mycroft I realized just how much I wanted freedom. I dabbled both with dangerous people and their lesions, and i knew only one could grant me freedom.

Only one could grant me the freedom to fly like the little butterfly I was.

"Mycroft." I stated calmly. He turned to me amused at my serious expression. "I need your help and I need you to listen to all that I have to say before you make your judgments. Alright?"

His expression turned grim but nodded none the less.

So I dove into my tale and told him everything about me. The butterfly who's wings were clipped and needed be spread so she could fly.

* * *

"Well that is quite the predicament Miss Schmetterling." he said after I finished.

I nodded and swallowed as I tried to not let myself focus on him. I didn't want to know what he was feeling.

"I have an idea for a way to help you. And you need to follow through exactly. And my only bargain...is that you continue to watch over Sherlock and protect him."

"Deal."

He leaned in my ear and began to whisper the plan to me.

* * *

After Mycroft left, I noticed it was extremely late and as he promised, all his handymen had finished refurbishing the flat. I looked around and smiled at it. It was quite nice with the lovely light blue walls in the sitting room and on them were my old high school drawings and paintings. I slightly scowled because I noticed how some were quite bad but I felt a weird sense of homeliness seeing them. They reminded me of my life before my mum had left my life. On the fireplace were a couple photos nicely framed once again with me and my family. I smiled as I saw my mum smiling largely in one as I as a child was perched neatly on her lap holding a butterfly in my hands. My dad's military picture was also placed on it, along with his medal of valor hung neatly under it. A picture of me when I was a junior, as I had dropped out of high school when my mum died. I smiled fondly at the picture as I ran my finger over it. My dark grey eyes were full of life and light, not their somber tone they usually held now with that occasional sparkle. My lips were turned up in a beaming grin that only recently was starting to make it's way on my lips. My hair instead of it's dyed black was a lovely dark brown that turned into a deep blonde that looked extremely lovely surrounding my face. I remember I had braces and they were purple and orange my favorite colors, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered my mum always telling me how I looked adorable with braces and I should wear them forever.

I sighed as I gently removed my hand and went to the next picture that made my heart clench. My brother and sister as children posed awkwardly together. My sister and brother had disappeared when I was very little. I barely even remember them as I was only a toddler. My mum and dad were devastated and never stopped looking. Once dad died though, there wasn't enough money to keep up with the investigation. So the case was closed, and investigators deemed they were probably dead anyway. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I didn't even get to know them, and maybe if they hadn't disappeared...maybe I wouldn't have been in the situation I was in with a certain James Moriarty. I chuckled bitterly, no use in thinking of the what ifs.

I sighed and went to go check up on Sherlock. I just closed my door when I bumped into none other than the devil himself.

"I thought you went home. What were you doing in 221C?" he asked curiously.

I grinned.

"Howdy neighbor"

He grimaced.

"My brother?"

The grin lost it's place on my lips and I sighed.

"Yup, the bastard is pretty insistent."

"Sounds like Mycroft."

I chuckled.

"So everything alright up there." I teased.

His lips twitched upwards.

"Yes. Everything is adequate."

I smiled.

'Good,well I'll see you tomorrow. " I said awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

He nodded curtly and then headed up to his flat as I went into mine.

I quickly scampered to my bedroom and was nicely surprised at how lovely it was. I had a giant king sized bed along with a nice end table that held a lamp and a clock. My walls were a crazy orange and bed was sheet-ed in a deep purple. I flopped onto the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**WOOOHH. working through this writer's block. So that was a lot to take in about Tawnie. It took awhile to think about her history and the extent of her gift. **

**SO you know next chapter starts The Great Game, so HOORAH. ACTION TIME. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, so I didn't expect those lovely reviews! My confidence has been elevated! So that means another update! How exciting! I didn't think this would be that good, getting 12 reviews and only five chapters. That means I'm being getting better as a writer so yay! **

**Also, I am taking prompts for one-shots, or two-shots, possibly three-shots. But nothing really more. Maybe a short 5 chappie, if it's a good prompt! I want to work on those as well, but I just am fresh out of ideas, with 3 stories that need to be updated so feel free to PM me with ideas or prompts. **

**So thank you for follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are lovely! **

* * *

**Tawnie - The Next Morning **

Waking up I had realized that I was no longer stuck in my dingy flat but at 221C Baker Street just down the stairs from Sherlock Holmes'es flat. I groaned as I heard an alarm go off. I turned and saw it was 7:00...in the morning. No rest for the wicked I suppose. I hurried out of bed, and quickly got dressed. I brushed my midnight hair into a long braid with my bangs to the side. My grey eyes were framed with my unusually long lashes. I slipped into a cozy grey jumper and a pair of worn out faded jeans with my small black boots. I heard my phone vibrate and smirked as I saw the text.

_Guns, knives, and other fun things are in a drawer next to your bed. It's locked with a pass code on the side. It is your middle name and age. If you wish to change it let me know. Good luck and do watch out for Sherlock -MH _

I raised my eyebrow and quickly ran my hands down the side of my end table and found a hidden keypad. I shook my head as I smiled. How thoughtful.

I quickly pressed the digits and soon the drawer popped open and I saw nothing in it. I frowned, till I looked more closely and saw that it was a false bottom. I laughed, Genius.

I removed the false bottom and was met with my equipment. I grabbed my gun and a few knives and stashed them in a utility belt hidden by the length of my jumper, as it was ridiculously large on me and hung like a dress to just above my knees. I grinned as I put one for safe keeping just inside my bra.

A girl's got to be ready.

I then deemed myself ready for the day and slipped out of my flat. I quickly hopped up the steps to 221B and knocked three times before letting myself in. I smiled at the man passed out on the couch, his mop of curls plastered in amusing ways all around him. His chest rising every so often with his breath slipped past his lips in a light breath. His one arm was draped over his stomach and one hung off the couch. I giggled as it twitched and his nose scrunched up.

This man was so different when he was asleep. He looked younger, more child like. Less cold and calculating. I let my shield down and felt his calm peacefulness radiate throughout me. I blinked and saw his aura. His emotion ring was a light purple, which meant calm and peaceful. Content. His soul color though took my breath away. It was a silvery gray which I had never really seen before. I had seen silver and grays before but never one of this shine. It was also tinged with multiple colors as if it wasn't sure what color it wanted to omit.

I smirked, that described him perfectly. He was such a whirlwind of a man. Such chaos reflected in him, it'd make sense, his aura would be a slight mess. I blinked and it was gone and I just drowned myself in his peacefulness. I decided to make him breakfast as the man looked like he hadn't eaten quite awhile, and the fact that his stomach growled subconsciously and I had chuckled as the man just remained stationary.

I opened the fridge hoping there would be some sort of breakfast food and gasped as I saw a head, and a bag of thumbs and fingers. The head was on one of the shelves, and the bag of phalanges was lodged on the side of the fridge. I shut my eyes and held back an unappropriate laugh.

The man would have body parts. Of course.

I just ignored them and focused on finding food which I happened to be succesful as I saw a carton of eggs and a bag of shredded cheese. I grinned. Victory! I pulled out a pan and started making scrambled eggs and I brewed a fresh pot of coffee as well. In 15 minutes I had a lovely breakfast made. John was making his way down the stairs and grinned as he saw the table made up of food.

"You made this?" he asked incredously as he grinned, his mouth practically drooling. I laughed.

"Yes. I figured I already babysit, why not just add cooking to my job." I teased and he laughed as he looked at the still asleep Sherlock.

"Do you want me to wake up the child."

I waggled my eyebrows.

"No, I think I want the honor."

I slinked away from the table and perched myself next to the couch inches from his face. Now how to wake up the sleeping beauty. I could jump on him but that could hurt both of us. Mmm, I know. I grabbed a feather I found randomly on the floor. That's odd? But useful I thought as I grinned mischievously.

I took the feather and started caressing his hands and then his face. His nose scrunched up as he felt the feather tickle his nostrils. His eyes then sprang open and then shut as his face screwed up and he sneezed into his arm.

I dropped the feather and collapsed into a fit of giggles as I saw the pissed off look on his face. His eyes were cold and unforgiving and his body language screamed murder. I felt tears hit my eyes as I lied on the ground a fit of unstoppable giggles.

He glared at me before stalking to the kitchen and sitting down at the table and glaring at the plate in front of him. John sat there reading the newspaper biting his lip to hide his amusement. I managed to get ahold of myself and joined the two of them at the table. I looked at Sherlock with an innocent expression and he scoffed at me and continued to pout. I rolled my eyes as I motioned for him to eat.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry it was just some fun. I won't do it again. I promise. Now stop pouting and eat your breakfast."

He raised his eyebrow at me looking slightly irritated but I took that as an apology. None the less he picked up his fork and hesitantly took a bite. I smirked as I took a sip of my coffee. My phone went off and I saw the caller ID. I glared at it but answered it none the less.

"Hello."

"Yes hi my little butterfly, I need to talk to you."

I put my hand over the phone and sighed.

"I need to take this." I stated annoyed.

They both nodded but Sherlock gave me a questioning glance. I got up quickly and went to my flat to take the call. As I closed my door. I sighed annoyed.

"Yes."

"Oh, is someone in a bad mood?"

I frowned.

"No, I wasn't till you called." I bit my lip. My damn sarcasm was going to get me in trouble.

He laughed and then I could just feel his smirk.

"My dear the game is going to begin and I need you to do a few things for me, when the time is right." he said in his irish lilt.

My frown deepened.

"Like what and when?"

"I will send you what to do, when the time comes."

"And when will I be expecting this text?"

He chuckled.

'Oh, the signal will be quite clear."

"Fine..."

"Is my little Tawnie, getting tired of her commitment to me."

I bit my lip and stayed silent.

"Remember, you can't run nor hide, because I am always watching and always one step ahead. You are mine, and you will do what I say. Now I gotta prepare, so I will hear from you very soon. Ciao."

I ended the call and slid down my door in frustration. He was going to start this big game. I wasn't looking forward to it.

_Moriarty is going to begin soon-TS_

_Thank you Miss Schmetterling.-MH_

_I might have to do...some bad things Croft. It could get messy...-TS_

_I know and I will make sure you are safe and not under suspicion. You are too valuable for me to lose to James Moriarty.-MH _

_Confidence Booster are you?-TS_

_More like selfish but interprete it anyway you wish. -MH _

I shook my head and deleted the messages and then shoved it in my pocket. I knew whatever Moriarty had planned it wasn't good.

I headed upstairs and heard John and Sherlock fighting. As I opened the door, John rushed out and I felt how angry and upset he was. I sighed and walked in and saw Sherlock curled up in his robe on the couch.

I was about to say something when an older woman walked in and saw Sherlock on the couch.

"Oh...had a bit of domestic did you dear?"

Sherlock scoffed and turned more into the couch before getting up and walking over the table and headed to the window.

"Isn't it hateful , the quietness." He mumbled. I turned and saw the woman staring at him worriedly. She turned to me and gasped as she put a hand over her heart.

"Oh I'm sorry dear you gave me a fright!" She chuckled.

I smiled kindly.

"Hello , I am your new tenant for 221C, I uhm work for Mycroft."

She smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hello dear, now if you ever need anything just give me a shout. But do remember I am not your housekeeper."

I laughed and pulled out of the hug.

"I wouldn't dream of it . Lovely to meet you."

She nodded happily and excused herself. I smiled as she left the door shutting behind her. I went over to Sherlock by the window and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you and John arguing?"

"I was ridiculed because I don't know the solar system."I raised my eyebrows.

"Sherlock. I don't think that's all.

"Oh and I told him his blog was rubbish and he should stop inflicting his opinions on the world."

I groaned as I brought my other hand to the bridge of my nose.

'Sherlock, you can't just say things like that to people."

"Not good?" He questioned. I felt his curiousity.

I smiled sadly.

"No, not good I'm afraid. You were rude to John, and you probably hurt his feelings."

He glanced at my hand on his shoulder.

"You are touching me without your gloves." I noticed the subject change but didn't press it.

I grinned.

"Doesn't work through clothing so your safe." I chuckled. "Just skin to skin contact."

He nodded and turned to the smiley and smiled at it. I giggled as he tried to outsmile the smiley face. I was about to say something when we were blown back as something exploded.

I coughed through all the smoke and sat up shakily.

"Sherlock you alright?"

"Yes. Fine." he grunted. I saw he was standing over me and held out his hand for me to get up. Forgetting I didn't have my gloves I grasped his hand and gasped loudly as I was thrust into one of his memories.

* * *

**This writer's block is killing me guise.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sherlock was younger about 19. His curls were longer and shaggier looking. He was playing his violin exceedingly fast. His eyes were open and his pupils dilated. He was obviously high. His music was fast and unyielding. Soon the door opened and there was a younger version of Mycroft glacing disapprovingly at his brother. _

_"Sherlock, if you don't stop this chaotic behavior I will tell mother." _

_Sherlock snarled. _

_'I don't care mummy loves you better anyway. Mummy and daddy's favorite."_

_Mycroft sighed. _

_"Mummy loves you Sherly. You're just being a prick."_

_He threw down his violin and ran his hands through his messy curls. _

_"No she doesn't. I'm not you. Big brother Crofty always gets everything because he's succesful and following in father's footsteps. Not poor Sherly who's a freak and has nobody."_

_"Sherlock..."_

_I felt Mycroft's worry. Sherlock was strung out the drugs making him exceedingly more angry. His anger was so strong. _

_"No shut up Mycroft! I am done with your pretend caring. You could give two shits if you found me dead in an alleyway. You don't care Mycroft. The Holmes family doesn't care." Sherlock spat. "Caring is a disadvantage remember? I mean for god's sakes I'm a sociopath and so practically are you. Emotions don't run in a Holmes, we don't care. No sentiment. None." His hands were shaking and so was his body. _

_"Sherlock...calm down. This is getting out of control, this habit of yours."_

_Sherlock laughed bitterly. _

_"This habit, is the only thing that keeps my mind from going constantly. Round and round everything goes. But with this...this I can be normal. I can feel normal." the end died down to a whisper. _

_Mycroft looked at his brother with despair. _

_"This is far from normal Sherlock...If I find you high again...I will send you to rehab no ands or buts. I'm at my wit's end. And so is mummy."_

_Sherlock glared at Mycroft as he headed up to leave. His gaze turned to the floor as his fists clenched. _

_"But not dear father." he mumbled._

_Mycroft turned to his brother and shook his head. _

_"I think it's better though if he doesn't...don't you agree." _

_Sherlock turned his head as Mycroft left. As soon as the door shut his fists shook and he pulled himself into his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. _

I gasped as the memory ended and I finally could let go. I was crying I found out as I felt the sobs rack my body and tears slide down my cheek. I looked at Sherlock in shock.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out, as I tried to push his emotion out of me. I didn't even know what I was apologizing invading his memory, or the fact of what happened in that memory.

Sherlock was shocked as well. His face was pale and his eyes looked wet like tears were gathered but had not yet fallen. His eyes were so open and he was indeed vulnerable.

"Sherlock...I didn't mean too...It just happens. I am so sorry." I kept trying to control the random sobs but that memory was so intense. He finally really looked at me and registered my words and I felt my stomach clench as his eyes regained the coldness that seemed to be always present and his gaze turned harsh.

He glared at me and before I could say anything a knock sounded at the door. There was Mycroft, umbrella in hand. He saw my disheveled appearance and the obvious face of mine that meant I had seen a memory. He looked at Sherlock's angry face and I knew he could sense his anger towards me.

"I saw an explosion happened. I had to make sure you two were alright."

"Fine" I whispered as I felt myself slightly returning back.

"I see you two must have somehow had contact with each other, what memory did you see Miss Schmetterling?"

Sherlock glared at me with murderous intent. Obviously if I was going to share the odds were Sherlock would never forgive me.

I shook my head.

"Boss, you know my rules. Someone's memories are theirs. I didn't mean to invade his privacy and I surely wasn't supposed to see this. It's his and his alone." I felt my phone vibrate and I felt my jaw clench, this explosion was obviously the signal. I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"I have to go. Sherlock...I'm sorry. I really am." I turned to Mycroft. "I have errands." I said in the tone we discussed I would use if something Moriarty related came up. He returned my gaze and nodded ever so slightly.

I rushed out the flat and as I smelt the stench that was the london air, I pulled out my phone, and saw the text.

_I hope you liked the signal, The game has begun and I think we need to start off with a few bangs, if you know what I mean.-JM _

I grimaced as I read the coordinates he sent me and I watched as a car pulled up and I saw none other than his assistant and right hand man, Sebastian Moran.

"Come on, babe. We have work to do." He grinned.

I grimaced as I got in the car and saw the bomb vest in the back seat. I closed my eyes and prayed Sherlock was ready for whatever Moriarty had in store for him.

And I prayed once he found out what I did...if he would ever forgive me.

I was definetly going to be number one on his shit list.

* * *

**Couldn't leave you with that previous chapter xD That'd be cruel. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Three chapter update, yes.**

* * *

**Tawnie **

Sickening. That was the word I would use for what I was doing.

I strapped poor unsuspecting people in bombs and set it for a certain time. If Sherlock didn't solve the case Moriarty gave him, they would die. I strapped them in the bomb and Sebastian had a sniper pointed at them in all times, in case they talked to much.

I had texted Mycroft saying, I wasn't allowed back to my flat till these were solved, as he didn't want me to accidently slip. He had replied and said that he told John and Sherlock that I had left to go visit my cousin in Cardiff. He said John seemed sad to see me go, and Sherlock he said had just nodded. I felt my heart drop as I heard that. I wanted to be friends with him, I didn't want him to hate me. But I'm sure he would once he found out.

John would hate me too.

The two people in the world who didn't think I was a freak because of my empathism...would hate me because of what I am.

A liar and a murderer.

A criminal.

I sighed as I watched with Sebastian on a nearby rooftop with the fourth victim. My heart had clenched it was a kid. The last had been an elderly woman, who was blind...she had been shot because she started talking. I would never forget the sick smile Sebastian had worn while he shot her dead center of her forehead.

Instant kill.

I couldn't let this happen with a kid. I watched as we heard the countdown. I had my eyes shut.

Come on Sherlock, you can do it. Think...just think.

3

2

1

"THE VANBUREN SUPERNOVA"

I watched as the kid cried out for help in the phone and i let out a breath of relief. Sebastian looked at me disappointed. I glared at him as I got up and waited for the next text.

_Your last target you know quite well...-JM _

I shut my eyes tightly and reined in my horror and anger as I saw the picture.

It was John.

Sebastian winked at me as I took off down to the street. I would have to kidnap John. Strap him to a bomb and pray Sherlock saves him.

I got into the car and quickly drove to the destination I knew he would be.

* * *

"Well done, my pet. You did extraordinary." He caressed my face and kissed my on the cheek.

I looked away and he quickly grabbed my chin and forced me too look at him.

"Oh, I wonder how they're going to react when they find out just who put those poor people in bombs. How he's going to react when he figures out you were the one...Oh...this is going to be delicious."

I snapped my head out of his grasp. I glared at him.

"You were the one behind everything not me." I snarled. He put a finger to my lip and I scowled at him.

"Shush, darling. Our guest has arrived."

I watched behind the door as John stood there strapped into a parka with a bomb. Moriarty had a walkie talkie and started making John say things.

"Bet you never saw this coming."came John's voice calmly as Sherlock saw John. His face a misture of disbelief and slight pain. I felt his fear and sadness and I shut my eyes. This was all too much.

"What would you like for him to say next."

"Gottle o gear. Gottle o gear."

"Stop It" breathed Sherlock.

"Nice touch this the pool where little carl died, I can stop him, I can stop John Watson too, stop his heart." I felt John's nervousness and fear as his breath hitched ever so slightly.

"Where are you?"

"Showtime" whispered Moriarty in my ear.

"I gave you my number, thought you might call." he said in his higher tone.

He walked out and he looked at Sherlock with a smile.

"Is that A British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Both" came Sherlock's reply as he looked around.

"I suppose I gave you a rather fleeting impression, but I suppose that was rather the point.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi." He sang.

I watched calmly but on the inside I was freaking out. I was a mess of fear and nervousness.

"Jim? Jim from the hospital. Jim from IT." he smiled eerily.

"Oh and you should meet my accomplice but I think you already are rather aquainted" he sang once again.

I sighed and I stepped out and stood by Moriarty. John glanced shocked at me as Sherlock 's eyes widened the tiniest fraction. I felt his anger.

I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them. I gave them a sad smile.

"Hello boys." I said calmly.

"You were helping him all along." stated Sherlock.

"I had no choice." I said nonchalantly. Moriarty grinned as he grabbed my chin.

"I own her you see. I have for 11 years. She is mine, she's sort of like my John. Except she's not that loyal."

I glanced at him slightly nervous. Surely he couldn't of known.

"Oh yes...my dear. You have been a very naughty girl. " He made a snap and dots began to cover me. I closed my eyes and smirked.

"So you're going to kill me." I stated.

He grinned.

"Yes. You see I need my pets loyal and our deal did state...till either I release you or you die."

"Now don't you think thats a bit ordinary." I grunted out. He looked at me curiously.

"How so?"

"Well, your just going to kill me. Nothing really out of the ordinary. You claim to be this big bad criminal, and I mean I just thought you would do something more...fun." I ended.

"Like?"

"Well wouldn't it be more fun to release me and let me join the game? I mean you haven't told me everything and I mean think...your game-pawn, joins as a game player. That's stir things up don't you think? Throw some surprise twists and turns."

He stroked his chin and laughed delighted. He stared upwards where I knew multiple snipers lay and pushed me over to Sherlock. I tugged my gloves up and smirked.

"I think that's a wonderful plan. Maybe you're not so ordinary after all Miss Schmetterling."

I smirked as he turned his attention back to Sherlock. I may have this calm facade on the outside but thats what happens when your an empath. You learn to hide your emotions. You learn to control them, but I felt my resolve more and more. I watched as Sherlock trained his gun on him.

"You see Sherlock, I've just given you a teensy glimpse of what I got going on in the big bad world. I'm a specialist you see like you."

"Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me, can you get rid of my nasty sister. Dear Jim, can you fix it for me to go to South Africa."

"Just so."

"A consulting criminal, brilliant."

"Isn't it."

"And no has gotten to me, and no one ever will." He continued.

"I have." said Sherlock.

"Oh you've come the closest now your in my way."

"You mean that as a compliment."

"No i don't, okay maybe I do." he shrugged.

"But the flirting is over Sherlock, Daddy's had enough now." He turned to me and smirked as he trained his eyes on Sherlock. "I cut loose all those people, even thirty million quid. So here's a piece of advice my dear, back off." he paused and smiled fondly. "All though I have loved this. This game of ours. Playing Jim from IT, playing gay."

"People have died." stated Sherlock.

'THATS WHAT PEOPLE DO." screamed Moriarty. I flinched ever so slightly at his echo in the room.

"I will stop you." said Sherlock.

"No you won't."

"Okay maybe I won't" agreed Sherlock.

He turned to John and grinned.

"You can talk Johnny boy."

I growled.

"Leave him alone." I said quietly.

He winked at me as he turned to Sherlock who held out a drive.

The missile plans Mycroft wanted. I frowned. Moriarty wouldn't care for those.

"Ahh, the Missile Plans." He kissed them and then chucked them into the pool.

"BORING."

John then lunged and jumped on to Moriarty.

"OH HO HO." cried out Moriarty.

I felt John's adrenaline. His nervousness but also his slight excitement from all the danger. I looked up at the snipers and pulled out two guns.

"Run Sherlock, Tawnie!"

"GOOD!" Laughed Moriarty.

"You see your sniper pulls the trigger and we both go up." he breathed angrily.

"Isn't he sweet. Some people do get sentimental about their pets. So touchingly loyal." he gasped as he struggled. I blinked and I saw his aura. His emotion one was a deep purple. Which meant excitement and joy. He was enjoying this. His soul ring was a thick black tinged with red. Dark, evil, cruel, insane. Exactly like the consulting criminal he was. I blinked and it was gone. I watched worriedly guns trained on both Moriarty and on a sniper.

"OOPS! You rather showed your hand there . GOTCHA" He laughed as a red dot appeared on Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock shook his head ever so slightly and John backed off breathing heavily.

"Westwood." stated Moriarty as he wiped his suit. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what happens to you, if you don't leave me alone."

"Oh let me guess I get killed." said Sherlock sarcastically.

"Kill you, no don't be obvious. I am going to kill you some day.I don't want to rush it though. As lovely Tawnie pointed out, there is a point to all my madness. It's going to be something special, oh no no, if you don't stop prying I will burn you, I will burn the HEART of you." he snarled.

"I have been reliably informed. I don't have one."

I flinched and frowned.

"Oh but we both know that's not quite true." He turned to John and then he looked at me. "Tawnie is an empath as you obviously know. So let's ask her, does Sherly here have a heart?"

I turned to Sherlock and said honestly,

"Everyone has a heart Moriarty. Even the coldest heart has a beat, like yourself. We all have our weaknesses, our secret hearts. We as human beings are capable of emotion, sentimental or otherwise. I have been reading people for 11 years and not one has been completely empty."

He smiled and then grinned satisfied with my answer.

"Well...I better be off. So nice to have a had a proper chat."

"What would you do if I were to kill you right now?" asked Sherlock.

"You could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He pretended to be surprised. "Cause I would be surprised Sherlock, I would, and maybe even a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. See you Sherlock Holmes. And maybe you too Miss Tawnie. I look forward to seeing how the butterfly fits into this rendition of the game."

"Catch you...later." said Sherlock carefully.

"No you won't" sang Moriarty.

As soon as he left. Sherlock breathed out a sigh of relief along with John and Sherlock began to rip off the parka and bomb from John.

He got it off and tossed it on the other side of the room.

"Oh...Oh God.." breathed John as his adrenaline disappeared and he sank down by one of the pillars. I ran to him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I can make you feel better...You...you need to trust me." I could feel his wearkness from the adrenaline wearing off. He was far from calm as well.

He looked at me and I took off my glove and touched his arm and let him feel how genuine I was being. I let him feel my fear and my nervousness. He gave a slow nod and I smiled and let a calm drift over him. I saw him start to relax and Sherlock was pacing.

"That was good..what you did." He said to John. Sherlock scratched his neck with the gun.

Once John was calmer, I stood up and went to Sherlock. He stared at me evenly and I sighed.

"I can't change my past. I wish it was different but it's not. I have been wanting to get out of his clutches for a long time now. 11 Years of hell Sherlock. I didn't want this. I asked Mycroft the other day finally for help, he knew I was going to be involved with these but he didn't know they were bombs. And he didn't know what people, neither did I." I looked at him desperately. "You and John have been the only people who haven't looked at me like I was a freak. I felt accepted. For once. And I only knew you both for two days, but I felt...happy again. I felt like I did all those years ago before everything went to shit." I paused as I bit my lip. "I just want to start over..."

"It's fine." came John's kind voice.

"It's all fine." I turned and saw John smiling at me. I blinked and smiled back.

My gaze returned back to Sherlock and I saw him slightly wriggle under the gaze of both me and John. He looked me over and then nodded curtly.

I grinned.

"Good!"

John hugged my carefully and I returned it.

"So you're free."

I frowned. Was I really free? No...I wasn't.

"I'm afraid...I will never be free until he is dead." I stated matter of factly.

" Moriarty said their deal was over when she died or he releases her which he will never do so he meant his death. As for now he is allowing her alive because she was clever and asked to be in the game. " Sherlock stated calmly as he looked at away still pacing.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you Mr. Sherlock Holmes, compliment me." I smirked.

The dots appeared on us once again and I groaned in frustration. Well that fries a good mood. I should have rememebered he was finnicky with his decisions. He was always changing plans.

"Sorry boys and gals...I'm sooooo changeable!" I rolled my eyes but didn't miss the fear that rolled through me."But I guess that is my weakness." he grinned as he clapped his hands together. "I'm sorry but I just can't let you continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you but everything I would say has already crossed your mind."

Sherlock turned to him gun in hand and looked at us. I saw his eyes, they were trained from us to the bomb.

He was going to shoot the bomb.

"Probably my answer has crossed yours." He traind the gun on the bomb and I watched as Moriarty looked at us with a smile.

This was one hell of a start to a game. And I just hoped it wouldn't be the end.

* * *

**Where am I going with this xD Damn writer's block. **

**I think this is all the updates for today loves. I want to maybe update my other stories, so my other readers don't think I abandoned them. Hopefully these three chapters were suitable for you all. I need to get past this bump. **

**Please by all means, suggest ideas! I will gladly credit you if you have some that I use in this story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tawnie - Pool **

I watched apprehensively as Sherlock aimed his gun at the bomb. No I couldn't let him do this. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. And when I opened them, I knew what I had to do. I pulled out my guns and hid them behind my back as I spotted the snipers. There were only four. I managed to sneak away quickly as Sherlock and John were busy having a stare down with Moriarty. I quickly ran up the steps and trained my eyes on them and then quickly I attacked.

I lunged at the first quietly he didn't even have time to fire. As I snapped his neck quickly. I moved to the next and a bullet fired,but missed me dramatically and I quickly it away and slid a knife out of my sleeve and stabbed him in the lung, effectively killing him. The two others noticed and tried firing at me I snaked left and right confusing them with the aim of the bullets and then slid on knees while firing my guns two shots each, each hitting vital organs on both opponents killing them almost immediately.

I peered down from the balcony and grinned waving my guns around on my fingers.

"Were they new?" I called down to Moriarty. He looked up at me slightly amused but none the less angry.

He was about to say something when his phone went off. The infamous staying alive chorus filled the air and he rolled his eyes as he mouthed something to Sherlock. John motioned for me to come down and I grinned, seeing an opportunity. I told him to wait a moment and he looked at me confused. I shook my head and watched Moriarty curiously.

"If you are lying to me I will find you and I will skiiiiiiin you." He looked up and dropped his jaw.

"Wrong day to die." he droned.

"Got a better offer did you?" asked Sherlock.

He smirked and flipped his phone in his hands.

"I'll be seeing you Sherlock."

He walked out of the pool and as he left I saw how they slumped with relief and I could feel their relief as well. I breathed it in and welcomed it as it helped calm me from the slight rush of adrenaline I was feeling.

"Oi! You coming down now?" called John as he waved.

I grinned.

"Of course, but I suggest you stand back boys. Unless you like getting wet." I stood on the railing balanced and winked.

"You got to be joking." i heard John mutter. I laughed as I shook my head.

"Geronimo!" I cried as I dived in the pool.

The water was cool and felt wonderful on my sweating body. I pushed from the bottom of the pool and surfaced with a grin.

"Not many girls kill four snipers AND then dive off a balcony into a pool with such precise execution."

John clapped as he laughed and I saw even Sherlock was smiling a quirky half smile.

I pulled myself out of the pool and John shook his head.

"You're going to catch a cold!" he scolded but I saw the amusement still in his eyes. I grinned and spat out a stream of water.

I smiled at Sherlock and he came up to me slowly.

"Thank..you...for what you uhh did. It was good...very good."

I beamed.

"Hey, I thought it'd be better if we didn't get blown to bits." I joked. John grinned and Sherlock gave a slight chuckle.

"Boys...let's go home. I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

As we entered 221B I felt completely knackered. It was like I got hit by a freight train. I groaned.

"I'm going to head downstairs night John, Sherlock."

John bid his goodnight, but as he left Sherlock grabbed my sleeve. I looked up at him questioningly and he looked away like he was uncomfortable.

"I am sorry...for the way I behaved when you saw that memory. It caught me off guard and I.."

I put my hand up and silenced him.

"Felt vulnerable. And you Sherlock Holmes are not a man who wants to feel emotion like that. You claim to be a sociopath and sociopaths'aren't much for feeling. I completely understand and I don't feel upset with you on how you acted. If someone saw one of my memories, I might be flustered too, especially one of that caliber." I smiled shyly at him. "Don't worry I will not push you about your past or your memories ones I have or haven't seen."

He stared at me for a few moments before furrowing his brow.

"You're different."

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks." I joked.

"No...when I think I have you figured out...you surprise me. You're like John. You're never boring are you?"

I smirked.

"I don't know but I'd like to think I keep things interesting."

He returned my smirk before dropping his gaze for a moment.

"Goodnight Tawnie." he says softly.

I smile as I see his eyes much less colder than they usually are, full of slight amusement and...happiness. Yet still painstakingly intelligent. I like the way his eyes are now, so much more...emotional. I smile to myself, of course the empath would like more emotional things.

"Goodnight Sherlock." I wave a goodbye and then descend down the stairs to my flat. With a groan I flop onto my bed, and am met with a deep sleep and nothing but peace.

* * *

The next morning I groan as I get out bed. I blink at the clock and I see it reads 1:30 in the afternoon. I roll my eyes and get out of bed begrudgingly. I stumble to my closet and grab some clothes before heading to the shower. I moan in delight as the warm water hits my muscles and I feel the knots slowly ebb away. Once I step out and notice in the slightly foggy mirror that lo and behold my roots are showing in my hair. I groan as I think I may have to dye my hair again.

I am not usually a vain person. But I am a woman, and I enjoy looking nice and presentable. Besides that's all I need is for Sherlock to see and then give me a 5 minute deduction about my hair care. I smirk as I pull on an old grey T-shirt and a pair of black sweats. I slip my hair into a pony tail and grab my flip flops. I grabbed my satchel and quickly checked on the boys. Both were asleep and dead to the world.

I grinned and hurried to the nearest hair salon.

* * *

I dashed up to 221B and knocked three times before barging in. John smiled as he saw me.

"Hello Tawnie, oh! You got a hair cut, it looks nice." he complimented. I smirked as I saw the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, going for something new. Well technically old, I haven't had my hair this way since High School."

"It suits you." came a deep bravado.

I turned and saw Sherlock in his robe and smiled.

"Thank you both, now what's on the agenda for today." I asked as I grabbed John's other half of toast.

He glared playfully at me as he sipped his tea before answering.

"I have a shift at the clinic, so Sherlock is on his own today."

I turned to Sherlock and smiled.

"Whatcha doing today?"

He raised his eyebrows but then replied, "I am going St. Bart's I think to run some experiments."

"ooooo, do you normally do that."

'Yes."

"Oh! Well can I come with." It really sounded interesting watching Sherlock do experiments.

He frowned.

"No."

I pouted but then laughed.

"I have to anyway, I'm your bodyguard remember."

"I thought you were my babysitter." he said mockingly.

I grinned.

"I am your Bodyguard/Babysitter. I multitask." I said through a mouthful of food. John shook his head as he sipped his tea trying to hide the smile touching the corners of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes.

"If you must, hurry I wish to go now."

I shoved the piece of toast in my mouth, grabbed my satchel and I waved a good-bye to John as we headed to Bart's.

* * *

We dashed into the lab and I grinned as Sherlock seemed to have an ongoing experiment and grabbed its slide and started looking at it through the microscope. I let my shield down and let his contentedness fill the air. I blinked and watched him with his aura. It was that same light purple with that silvery grey tinge for his soul ring. I found myself lost in it, it was exceedingly bright.

I grabbed my satchel and took out a sketchbook I had jammed in there at all times, if I ever had time. Which was never, until now. I grabbed one of the pencils and began to draw him. I never cleared his aura, as I wanted to capture that in the picture. He never noticed as I sketched him peering through his microscope. I sketched the delicate features of his face, my favorite being his cheekbones and of course his eyes. I then drew each and individual curl that framed his face. His lips I noticed were a cupid's bow, so curved and it reminded me of a heart as he pursed them together in concentration as he observed his experiment.

He was the perfect drawing specimen. He was perfectly still and only moved every so often to record results or so.

Once I finished him and the background. I then drew his aura around him. i drew the soul ring big, as they are and then the emotion was like an outer wall of it, sort of like it was protecting the soul ring. It reminded me of a cell and the inner and outer walls of them. I smirked, Sherlock was a cell all his own.

I then grabbed my colored pencils. And began to shade in the colors. His curls were dark with a ginger tone underneath. I grinned, so he was naturally an auburn. His eyes were like a kaleidoscope of blue, green, and hints of grey. They reminded me of the sea.

His skin was pale but not unhealthily so, more like a porcelin doll that your grandmother kept on her shelf.

His neck was long and slender but not unattractively so. It was very flattering on him.

I finished shading right when he finished his experiment. He looked over at me curiously.

"What are you doing?"

I blushed and I waved him off.

"Nothing, just doodling."

He got up and he stared at my work.

"It's very good." he said in his deep voice. "But what are those rings." He pointed to his aura.

I smiled.

" It's your aura, everyone has one. The first large ring is your soul ring, your essence. It tells what kind of person you are. The lesser ring, is your emotional state. It tells what your feeling."

"So what does light purple mean?" He asked with a smirk.

"Content, calm." I stated nonchalantly.

"And my essence?" He moved in closer to me and I felt the heat radiating off his body as well as his intrigue and curiousity. And somehthing else I couldn't quite place.

"It's chaotic, like you." I teased. His lips quirked up. "It says you are cold yet can be kind, your emotional and your sociopathic, your easy going yet your incredibly stubborn and difficult, basically your a walking contradiction." I grinned.

He smirked.

A woman about my age stumbled in carrying a whole bunch of paper work she was humming a tune, and I smiled at her as she looked up.

Her whole demeanor changed.

She saw me next to Sherlock and her whole stance grew cold. Her eyes narrowed and flitted over my body. Her stance tightened up and when I let my shield down I felt the coldness reverbating off of her. I felt the jealousy and I definetly felt the anger, I also caught some pain flashing through.

"I'm Tawnie." I said brightly, trying to leak my happiness and calm through the air. Her stance lessened up but she was still definetly defensive. Sherlock looked at me curiously and I realized I must be trying very hard as I guess he was feeling the sudden mood shift as well.

"Molly." she replied coldly. "What are you doing here with Sherlock."

I grinned and laughed nervously.

"I just came to keep him company...Hey Molly can I talk to you alone for a second."

She nodded stiffly and I saw Sherlock trying to deduce what was happening adn I gave him a warning look. That's all we needed was his big mouth.

We stood out in the hall way and I held my hands up in defeat.

"Hey, I am not interested in Sherlock. We are just friends. I can tell you obviously like him, I mean you're a brave soul for liking him" I joke. "He's a handful. Honestly, I work for his brother, and I am his babysitter." I said with amusement.

Her lips twitched up in a smile.

"So you don't like him?"

I shook my head.

"Not at the moment." I laughed. "If I do you'll be the first to know."

She smiled kindly and I felt her happiness seep through. I beamed.

"Thanks...I'm sorry if I was a bit rude... I don't mean to be it's just."

"You love him." i stated simply.

She nodded dumbly.

I could feel her love for him the second she walked in. I had of course seen and felt love but obviously not through myself. I had no time for romance the past eleven years. And even in High School I never dated, mostly because I kept to myself.

I felt it in other people. I felt it through couples that past through the park. I felt it through children grinning as they hugged their parent. Of course both different kind of loves, but the only one I was familiar with was family love.

I had loved my father.

I had loved my mom.

And I had loved my disappeared siblings, I barely even knew.

But true soul mate kind of love. I never expierenced, and I never wanted too. It scared me feeling it through other people. How the stomach flips and the head pounds with excitement and the feeling of utter weightlessness along with a heavy tugging as well. It overwhelmed me, feeling it through other people. I was unsure I was ready for me to feel it myself.

I was 29 and utterly terrified of love.

I returned my attention back to Molly.

"No worries, Molls." I grinned. She laughed and we walked in arm and arm exchanging numbers and Sherlock turned to us shocked. I bit my lip trying to hide my laugh.

As we left Sherlock shook his head.

"Women." he muttered. " I don't get it."

I chuckled.

"Sherlock, that's just something you will never understand."

He opened his mouth and I cut him off.

"No matter how much deduction you do." I smirked.

His lips quirked up in another smile and we headed back to Baker Street.

* * *

**Okay, so this was sort of a filler. I wanted to establish more of relationship between Tawnie and the boys. Next chapter will start a month in, so that they have a more profound bond and friendship. I just thought we needed some fluff and a little more insight on how Tawnie sees Sherlock. **

**Plus I love Molly, and I wanted them to be friends. 3 **

**Next, A Scandal in Belgravia starts! How will Tawnie react to the illusive Irene Adler? How about Irene to Tawnie? Will Tawnie start to find out that she might just have feelings for a certain consulting detective? And what does Mycroft have to say with Tawnies insertion of herself in his baby brother's life? Will he tell her to back off or will he push them together? **

**ALL WILL BE ANSWERED. **

**hehe, maybe. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tawnie -One Month Later - Baker Street **

I smiled as I skipped up the steps to 221B. I walked in with a yawn as I looked around and saw Sherlock only clad in a white sheet. I blushed deeply and I coughed.

"erm goodmorning." I squeaked.

He yawned and nodded a good morning, completely oblivious to my nervousness. He pulled up his laptop and I pulled up a chair hesitantly next to him.

I noticed that there was an obese man sitting on a chair in the sitting room. I raised my eyebrow and asked Sherlock, why there was a man sitting deeply out of it, on his chair.

"I am on a case this morning, John's there right now. It wasn't even a 6, so I found no reason to leave the flat." he stated.

I nodded and grabbed his coffee and took a sip. He scowled as he saw me sipping his drink. I grinned as I set it down.

"I was thirsty." I said innocently.

"You could have gotten your own. But since mine was closer and you suffer from laziness you chose to drink out of my cup."

I nodded agreeing.

"Yup, you nailed it. You and your deductions Sherly, I swear." I joked. He scowled at me but didn't seem any more perturbed as I took another sip. Suddenly John popped up on Sherlock's laptop. I grinned.

"John! Morning you!" I grinned as I practically pushed Sherlock out of view. I felt Sherlock's murderous glare and I felt John saw it too as he chuckled.

"Morning to you too Tawn! Now would you mind letting Sherlock back into full view."

I pouted but scooted my chair back over so the screen got us evenly. Sherlock sniffed and asked John to proceed.

"Okay back to the car."

"Now the hiker."

"Hmmm."

I saw that there was no way that a backfire on the car could have killed the hiker. But how would the man die, so suddenly and seemingly no explanation.

Sherlock kept observing as I sighed and kept drinking his coffee, lost in thought about Moriarty. It had been too long since we had heard from him. The game meant to much to him, to just give up so why wouldn't he be playing? Unless he already was and we just didn't know it yet.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as two men came into the room.

"They say they're here for you Sherlock dear. Tawnie too." She left with a warm smile and I returned it to her. As she left, they came over to us.

They were dressed very high end. Expensive suits and ties. They must be security. I smirked and chuckled at the same time, they were definitely high up security or agents. I smiled up at them and gave them a wave. They raised their eyebrows but said nothing to me as they focused on Sherlock. I grimaced. Fine, whatever, ignore Tawnie. It's cool. I watched them carefully as they approached Sherlock.

"We need you to come with us . You too Miss Schmetterling."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain and maybe we will?"

They frowned.

"Not allowed just come with us, grab here so clothes, and Miss Schmetterling I suggest you go and change, you'll want to where we're going."

I frowned deeply.

"Uhm, what's wrong with what I am wearing?" I looked down at my simple jeans and jumper.

"Miss Schmetterling please."

I groaned in frustration as I ran downstairs to change. I managed a nice black skirt, unfortunately it was a tad short but it'd have to do, but I had no nice shirt to wear with it. I frowned, I needed to go shopping.

Sherlock trudged into my flat sheet in tow with him and glanced at me and turned away when he noticed I was in a skirt and just a bra. I blushed as I noticed he was still slightly peeking at me, but it left a weird feeling in my gut. I shook it off and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts...I need to err go shopping." He nodded and quickly escaped my flat. A minute later he was back down stairs with a deep blue button up. I grinned. It was a lovely color and would go well with my eyes. I quickly put it on but struggled with the last two buttons. He rolled his eyes as he saw me struggle, my tongue sticking out in frustration. He motioned my hands away and began to button it up. I blushed furiously.

"Sorry. Rushing, and the whole pressure thing." I mumbled.

He didn't say anything but it seemed he was taking an awfully long time to button up that last button, and when he did he stared at me in complete confusion. I felt his confusion as I lowered my shield. He was definitely confused, but at what?

He then turned away with his sheet and left me there standing dumbfounded for a second. Before I slipped on my gloves and grabbed my blazer before following Sherlock and the two men into a black car.

Never a dull day with Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Buckingham Palace.

We were at...freaking Buckingham Palace.

I stared in awe at the Palace. It was so beautiful and neat. I smiled in wonder, the architecture was purely art. I held my blazer in hand and we were told to wait here. We sat down on a sofa and shortly were joined by John who was just as awestruck as I was.

He sat down next to us, I was in the middle as Sherlock was on my left and John on my right. He laughed and I turned to him with a goofy grin.

'Buckingham Palace...Okay guys..Why...why are we here?"

"No clue." I laughed.

"Sherlock...are you wearing pants?" asked John.

"Nope."

"Okay." he mumbled.

We then inappropriately began to burst into laughter.

"And Tawnie...are you wearing Sherlock's shirt?"

I blushed.

"I need to go shopping."

John nodded as he bit his lip to hide another laugh. I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Why are we here?" I murmured to myself.

'Maybe it's to see the queen."

Mycroft then walked in and I burst out laughing.

"Obviously so, look at her regal walk." I managed to say before i busted into more ridiculous laughter.

All three of us laughed as Mycroft gave the most disapproving look ever. It made me laugh even harder.

"Can you three act like adults?"

"We solve crimes, I blog about it, he doesn't wear pants, and she's an empath, I wouldn't bet on it." chuckled John.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock with more disapproval.

'Sherlock...we are in the heart of the British nation, could you please put on your clothes."

"Why?" he questioned like a child. I giggled.

All of a sudden well dressed man, came into the room. He looked at Sherlock with hidden disdain. I felt it and narrowed my eyes at the man.

Mycroft hugged the man and introduced him.

"My client has hired you because she has heard you are the very best."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John stared at the man.

"Who is your client."

"I can't say she prefers to remain anonymous."

Sherlock stood up with his sheet.

"Mycroft you know I don't do anonymous clients, if he can't tell us who it is, then forget it."

He was about to walk away when Mycroft stepped up on his sheet, and it slipped considerably flashing his bum for a mere 5 seconds before being covered once again. I turned away as my cheeks tinged with red, and John looked away as he also was blushing.

" . ." Snarled Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on." spat Mycroft.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and begrudgingly trudged off with the clothing the men had brought before.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I need a drink."I mumbled.

John snickered as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Mycroft eyed me with curiosity as he took in my shirt.

'Are you wearing one of my brother's shirts?" He smirked at me and I blushed considerably.

"No, the goons that picked us up told me to dress better, so I did but I only had the skirt and I didn't have any nice tops so I borrowed Sherlock's."

He kept his smirk as he said, "It suits you well Miss Schmetterling, should I expect a happy announcement by the end of the week."

I glared at him but it was far too weak as my embarrassment showed through more.

Thankfully, Sherlock showed up right then and sat down with a scowl on his face. I chuckled at how child-like he looked. It reminded me of the times I would see him asleep, especially the first time i did.

"I'll play mother." joked Mycroft as he poured the tea. I took a sip and regretted it as Sherlock spoke.

"And that's our whole childhood in a nut shell."

I spit the tea back in my cup as I almost choked. John patted my back a few times and I smiled reassuringly at him as I blushed an even deeper red.

"Sherlock, have you heard of The Woman."

That's when I really choked on my tea. I spat some back in my cup and I excused myself to the bathroom as really I just stood listening in.

"No, you know I don't concern myself with trivial matters."

"Irene Adler, professionally known as the Woman. She provides recreational scolding for the wanting."

He handed Sherlock her photos on her website and I managed to calm myself down back to where I could return. John looked at me concerned as Sherlock didn't even raise an eye as I sat back down.

"Have you Miss Schmetterling encountered The Woman before."

"No...I haven't." I lied.

Sherlock turned to me obviously disbelieving my blatant lie. Mycroft raised an eyebrow as John even wasn't fulled as he regarded me with suspicion. I coughed considerably as Sherlock tried to get me to look at the photos as I declined.

"Let me guess she has compromising photos of your client."

'yes."

"A young female client."

The man clenched his jaw.

"Yes."

I bit my lip to hide my smirk as John stared mouth open cup of his saucer. I grinned as I closed his mouth and set his tea in the saucer. He blushed a little as I finally just smirked.

"Give up, as her post says, 'Know when you are beaten'." He got up and started to walk away.

"She doesn't want anything."

Sherlock turned around and stared at him curiously.

"Oooo, a power play now that is a dominatrix."

He started to walk away excitedly.

"Text me the coordinates Mycroft, oh this is exciting!"

"Do you think you'll find out where she's hidden the photographs?" the man asked in surprise.

"I'm not the commonwealth." he said confidently before leaving. He shot me a glance and then at the man. I ever so slightly nodded understanding his gaze.

"And that's as modest as he gets. " says John as he takes off.

I quickly follow behind but then stop and look at the man curiously. I sense his nervousness under the scrutiny of my gaze and I smirk.

"You have a lighter?"

He raises his eyebrows, "I don't smoke."

I laugh.

"No but your client does."

He handed it over with a disapproving glance and I handed the lighter to Sherlock. He grinned.

"I was right about him! Good, here John take it?"

"How could you two possibly know that." Asked John in amazement.

"I felt his nervousness as I saw Sherlock deducing him, he was going to ask anyway, but I shot him a gaze I would do it instead." I answered as Sherlock smirked and John shook his head.

"You two."

I laughed as we headed back to Baker Street.

We were going for a run in with The Woman. I smirked, this would be interesting.

* * *

**Okay. now no more updates till maybe Sunday, as I have a party to go to tomorrow. **

**:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad this story is such a hit. I love writing for this as it's so different from the plain regular OC stories, I usually write. Thank you everyone3**

* * *

**Tawnie- A Few Streets From The Woman's. **

I tugged nervously at my gloves as we stopped randomly. I raised my eyebrow as we stepped out of the cab. Why were we stopping here. John was just as confused. As we stepped out into the side street, Sherlock turned to John and looked him dead in the eye as he said, " Punch me in the face."

My eyebrows shot up as I looked at him with pure shock. Did he just say punch him?

"What?" asked John dumbfounded.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, Sherlock but I always here 'Punch me in the face' when you speak!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes slightly annoyed so I stepped in, deciding it was time to intervene. I stepped in front of John and apparently Sherlock was going to punch John to egg him on, but unfortunately, I was in the way and Sherlock's fist connected with my jaw.

Hard.

Sherlock stood there shocked, as did John. I just smirked and tugged my gloves up more as I approached Sherlock, my jaw burning with pain. I could already feeling it bruising.

I cocked my fist once I was close enough and punched him. He stumbled back and was about to say something before I kicked him in the gut, and then stepped in to another punch to his jaw.

"Okay...that's enough...Tawnie.."

"You should have thought about that before you punched me, mister impatient!" I snarled. As I punched him one last time, before stepping away.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm my emotions. My anger was a bit calmed down from using him as a punching bag, but they were still running high. John put a steadying hand on my shoulder. As Sherlock looked on, still a few feet away from, and a good thing as well, I thought with a grimace. I looked at John with a tight smile.

"I'm fine John. I feel quite great actually." I smirked.

Sherlock didn't move and I rolled my eyes as I went over to Sherlock and cleared my throat as I rocked on my heels.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I only meant to punch you once." I said lightly.

He looked at me and shrugged.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Git." I muttered.

John snickered as I joined to walk next to him. Sherlock caught up and we headed to Irene's. And as we walked I felt Sherlock's eyes wandering to me, every so often. I managed to keep my eyes straightforward but there was a turning in my stomach I couldn't quite determine as I felt some sort of feeling emit from Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock filled us in on the plan as we hopped up the steps to Irene's place. I shook my head as Sherlock buzzed the doorbell his face showing one of a frightened man's. I rolled my eyes, what a ham.

If I knew Irene as well as I use too. She would not fall for Sherlock's act. She always told me that no matter how hard you try to disguise yourself, you always paint a self portrait. And she's right, no matter what disguise you go for, you're always partly yourself. Or at least a part of yourself.

As the door opened, I walked in and saw Kate and immediately recognized me. She smirked and gave me a little wave. I winked and returned her wave. John didn't miss the interaction neither did Sherlock as I followed him to the foyer. He pretended to be upset as he was supposedly attacked and I heard the click clack of Irene's heels and I bit my lip.

Had she changed? Or was she still the same Irene I used to know. I blushed at that, the same Irene I knew was one that was killer and seductive. I hadn't seen her since I was still a teenager, a young girl of 19. I had another crazy knot in my stomach and I didn't know if it was fear or something else.

I looked up at the wrong time, or the right time as I stared right into the eyes of Irene Adler.

Well, fuck.

She was even more beautiful and stunning than I remembered. Age was definitely kind to her, as I saw The Woman even more seductive and as I stared into her blue orbs, even more intelligent and clever. I felt my cheeks blush ever so slightly as I felt her smirk on me.

"Well well well...it seems I didn't just get a treat, I got the whole damn package." purred Irene as she met my eyes with a lust and admiration. I remember so fondly.

Sherlock turned to me and I saw his confusion but also his confirmation that I did indeed know the illusive woman.

"Hello, Renee" I grinned.

She returned it with a laugh.

"Why Tawnie, I have missed you. Little Butterfly."

She turned to Sherlock and straddled him.

"Ohhh, I could cut myself on those cheekbones."

I smirked.

"And it seems my little butterfly roughed you up a bit. Good thing you avoided his good features."

I felt a weird tingle as she said I was 'her' butterfly. I frowned confused.

I never really had an opportunity to explore my sexuality when i was younger, and I think Irene was my first exposure, and it was sort of like a drug. One hit and I was hooked. The dangerous feeling of lust and whatnot was a foreign feeling to me, but with Irene it seemed to surface.

At that moment John decided to walk in and almost dropped the first aid kit.

Oh yeah, Irene was totally naked.

She moved off Sherlock and crossed the room sitting in her chair. Legs crossed.

"John this is Irene Adler...and Tawnie I see you both are already acquainted."

John's mouth opened and closed like a fish and I smirked. Oh John. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he saw John struggle.

"Can you put something on, like a napkin?" tried John. Irene smiled seductively and Sherlock handed his coat to her and she took it gingerly and put it on carefully. As she tied it around her, she took off her heels and sat back.

"So what happened with the hiker?"

John looked at her confused.

"That hasn't even been released to the public?"

"I know a policemen, well I know what he likes." She smirked.

I chuckled and Irene winked at me.

"I use to remember what you liked as well."

I turned a scarlet red as John and Sherlock stared.

"I didn't know what I liked." I managed calmly.

"And now you do, and by the way, we should have dinner."

I bit my lip and shook my head as I chuckled.

"I don't know Renee, you seem to have your eyes set on another." I flicked my gaze to Sherlock and she shrugged.

"I don't see why I can't share."

I felt my stomach drop. I didn't want to share Irene. And as I thought about it, I didn't want to share Sherlock either. I frowned, what was I turning into, a jealous school girl?

Irene focused back onto Sherlock.

"So you like policemen?" flirted John and I bit my lip to hide my smirk.

"I like detectives and detective stories." She gazed at Sherlock with a seductive smirk. " Brainy's the new sexy."

"I'm not here for that." cut in Sherlock's deep bravado.

"I know your here for the pictures, which you won't get so forget it."

He nodded to John minutely and he left leaving me and Sherlock with Irene. Soon enough the alarm went off and her gaze flickered to the painting. Underneath there must be a safe. I frowned, that didn't seem like her. She was the kind to keep everything close to her.

"A mother would look to her child, in times of danger. And what do we have here..." He stared at the painting. "I really hope you don't have a baby in there." he joked.

Sherlock went and found the button that moved the painting out revealing the safe. He stared at it for a few minutes before four men trailed in holding guns one was pointed at John.

I felt my breath catch. As I let down my shield I felt the ones anger and I grimaced. There was no way, I could take on four at such a close range. It wasn't like the pool, I was fast.

But not that fast. I'd need a distraction, to even think about leading an offense. I felt one point a gun at my head.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR KNEES NOW."

"Watch it buddy." I mumbled to him as he pointed the gun in my back.

I hard him cock the gun and I knelt down.

"Hey American man, I'm an agent of the British Government I wouldn't kill me if I was you."

He smirked.

"Miss High Agent Tawnie Schmetterling. Yes, I've heard of you. I hear you're one of the most talented fighters and agents out there."

I smirked.

"Then you know not to make a mistake."

He returned my smirk and aimed his gun at me and fired.

Without even a blink I was out of the way, the bullet left in the floor. I saw John flinch and Sherlock was extremely careful. Irene looked up at me in awe, and I couldn't help but grin at her. I wasn't the same naive unsure little girl that first came to Irene. I was stronger, faster, and confident. I had learned from both sides of life. The criminal side and the lawful side. I had fought for both and that is what led me to be a pro-filer besides my empathism. I understood them not just from an emotional side but from their mental thought processes as well.

The American's eyes were wide,but it seemed he was not going to change his mind.

He turned to Sherlock.

"Open the safe, Mister Holmes."

"I don't know the code." he said simply.

The American smirked and chuckled.

"On the count of three shoot Doctor Watson and Agent Schmetterling."

Sherlock's eyes widened and I felt his slight panic.

" I don't know the code."

"1"

"I don't know the code!"

"2"

Sherlock was looking at Irene and she gazed down and I felt him get calmer.

"3"

"I got it!"

He punched in the numbers and he saw Irene look away. Ahh, it was a fake.

"VATICAN CAMEOS!"

I ducked down and took out the guys legs with a twist and he tumbled down right me, and I proceeded to knock him out with a pinch to the nerve. I then quickly grabbed his gun and without thinking fired and killed the other guy next to John. Irene had elbowed the guy next to her, and Sherlock had knocked out the lead American.

I sighed frustrated.

"Sorry...old habits die hard."

"It's okay, there was a lot of pressure." assured John, as he was still slightly out of breath.

I nodded and tucked the gun into my skirt. Irene took out her phone and Sherlock's eyes lit up.

"Your phone." he stated. She smirked.

"Clever Mister Holmes."

I grimaced as I knew what I had too do. Irene was going to kill me. I quickly snatched the phone out of her hand and tossed it to Sherlock.

"Thank you Tawnie. Glad you caught on."

"Yeah, Yeah." I muttered.

Irene narrowed her eyes at me and I felt her panic.

"You don't understand that is my protection." she pleaded. I blinked and saw that her aura wasn't pulsing. She was telling the truth. That phone was indeed her protection.

"Sherlock" I muttered. I didn't want to see Irene get thrown to the dogs.

He ignored me and left and I trailed after him and John.

I saw that Kate was passed out and frowned. Poor Kate, she always was getting knocked out cold. Unfortunately, not the way she preferred.

"Doctor Watson, you might wanna check the back." I saw her aura pulsed and I tensed. She was planning something.

As John left I kept my eyes trained on Irene. I saw she was circling him like prey. I frowned, this wasn't good.

I stood next to Sherlock protectively.

"Irene...don't." I said firmly. She was going to do something, and I didn't like it. Sherlock turned to me confused.

"It seems you aren't totally opposed to sharing." Irene said, her snippy tone catching in.

She moved fast and I couldn't move fast enough and neither was Sherlock. She plunged a needle into his arm. I caught him as he fell. I looked up at her with a glare.

He was fighting the drugs as he still clung to the phone. I stood up fast trying to protect him. It was my job anyway.

She smirked as she lunged at me and i swatted her hand away and blocked her upcoming jab. I ducked as she swung again and barely missed me. We had a dance going and I wasn't sure who was leading, and I'm pretty sure it was her. She swung again and sadly, my block missed and the needle connected with my arm. As I tumbled, I managed to grasp the phone from Sherlock's grasp.

She smirked.

"I'm a dominatrix, I'm not ashamed to hit a girl."

She laughed as she grabbed her riding crop, and began to smack my arm. I groaned in pain and gasped for breath. I clutched on for dear life, but I felt my grasp loosening. She managed to pry it from my hands, and I felt myself slump next to Sherlock. She smirked as she tossed the phone and caught it.

"Oh my little butterfly." She glanced at my gloves and shook her head. "These simply won't do." she slid them off and I made a protesting sound. Those were the only pair of gloves I had, and I wasn't sure any other glove would work, since touch is the most powerful in the hands and simple clothing wasn't going to cut it. She held them in her hands and smirked viciously as she grabbed the lighter John dropped.

I watched in horror as she burned my gloves. My gloves I had for 11 years practically.

"Irene..' I gasped, I felt my eyes closing and I fought it, I saw Sherlock still struggling as well.

"Sorry little butterfly...I hope you don't hold this against me. I still would like to have dinner." She said innocently as she used the riding whip to caress my face.

"Age has done you well, butterfly, you're a real looker now. And I thought you had potential when you were younger."

She turned to Sherlock.

"Hushh now...you'll be alright."

The last thing I saw...were Sherlock's kaleidoscope eyes.

The last thing I thought...was that I was now even more confused with my emotions, and how I would deal without my gloves.

* * *

**Okay this chapter took along time. **

**Clarification on the gloves: **

**Tawnie's empathism increases as you have seen from touch. And it hits harder through her hands, as thats the basic element to touch. Hands. So I would assume that make it extremely powerful. And i don't think just any ole gloves would stop such a strong flow of emotions and memories. Especially since she's a strong empath. **

**Now with Irene.:**

**Next chapter we will see her and Tawnie's past. And what exactly it was. But in here I wanted to show that while Irene and Tawnie have this connection and chemistry she also is blind to how Irene really is...in a way. Or how she can be. Her vindictive and cruel side almost. I want Irene to have more of a back story then just what they showed in the series. She has this side where she's a bitch and then you have the side like at the end when you found out she sort of admired Sherlock and got 'too involved' with the game. **

**And we also have seen how she questions her feelings not only for Irene but also for Sherlock. Setting up quite nicely. **

**Hopefully the sort of 'Bisexual tendencies' for Tawnie, don't bother anyone. I mean I don't think they would, but I always see how Irene is just a flat out bitch and the OC's hate her and blah blah blah. No. I wanted an admiration I wanted a flirt. I mean come on now...**

**She is a dominatrix. Plus she's stunning. Even straight girls question their sexuality when it comes to Irene Adler. **

**Okay, so hopefully this has been a good chappie, and I will update as soon as I can! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you all! Agh, this story guys! Anyway, I'd like to remind people that this is a SHERLOCK/OC story. :) I just love love triangles and everything in between and just yes!**

**ALSO, I would like to make a couple shout outs. **

**SpiritRose3496, YOU GET LIKE A MILLION COOKIES. She has left me dozens of reviews, almost every chapter FOR EVERY ONE OF MY SHERLOCK STORIES. SHE HAS BEEN WITH ME SINCE THE BEGINNING. SHE WAS ONE OF MY FIRST REVIEWERS. AND I JUST LIKE WANT TO HUG YOU LOVELY. SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS. GAH, SO HERE'S SOME RECOGNITION. *Throws cookies at you fiercely***

**Bored411, YOU ALSO GET SOME COOKIES, She has left me a lot of reviews as well on some of my works, and I thank you my dear! Such lovely words and just keep being you! HERE'S SOME RECOGNITION.*awkwardly stumbles away, as I drop many cookies in your lap***

**Kami74: YOU ALSO GET COOKIES. LIKE YOU AND THIS STORY EVERY CHAPTER, YOU HAVE LEFT ME A WONDERFUL REVIEWS. AND WE HAVE SUCH GREAT PMS. ABOUT THIS STORY. LIKE. I LOVE YOU. YOU REALLY MAKE ME KEEP WANTING TO UPDATE AND I JUST UGH. LET ME LOVE YOU. HERES SOME RECOGNITION AS WELL. *Tosses cookies at you***

**Now, here's some leftover cookies for everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed in general! I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**NOW, HERE'S SOME MORE STOREH!**

* * *

**Back at 221B- Tawnie **

My eyes flutter open tiredly as I blink away the sleepy haze that has blurred my vision. I prop myself up on my elbows and look around and find myself in my room. The bright orange and purple of my room make me smile. So cheery. I stumble out of bed, and realize I was in pajamas. And then I remember.

Irene had drugged Sherlock and I, and stolen her phone back. I frowned as I thought about who could have dressed me? I blushed as I thought of poor John struggling to lead us into our respective abodes. I quickly tossed on some faded flare jeans that I wore when I was looking for comfort but still able to look put together. I managed to find a purple jumper that was long and warm, and reminded me of John in ways. I chuckled and opted to put my hair into a messy bun and then head upstairs as soon as I slid my feet into my black flip flops.

I just barged into the boys' flat as I usually did and saw that John was preparing food, and my mouth began to water. Food. Oh yes, I was excited.

"Morning John." I yawned as I sat at the table with a tired smile.

John turned around and graced me with a kind smile of his own.

"Feeling better?"

I shrugged and then blushed as I coughed.

"John did you..err...change me?"

He looked up at me and turned a significant shade of red.

"Just your clothes...not your errr...undergarments."

I breathed a sigh of relief and shot him a look of thanks.

"So are you sure, you're alright Tawn?" prodded John again.

"Physically wonderfully, but uhm...mentally and emotionally no. I need to be careful now that Irene destroyed my gloves."

"Yes, I was going to ask about that...What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea...I need to ask Mycroft if he can find a pair of those same exact gloves." I muttered as I sipped the cup of tea he put in front of me.

"Why the same? Can't you just wear any old type?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. My gift works in mysterious ways." I smirked to myself as I realized what I had said. "I have concluded that since touch is a key factor sometimes since my shield does shit against physicality's, like touch for example, that it would be most powerful through my hands, since hands instigate the touch sense. So, regular clothing and material do not hold up against my hands. Hence my special gloves."

John nodded thoughtfully as he shook his head.

"Where did you get them?"

I bit my lip.

"I have no idea...I found them in a random store in India, when I was there...uh...on business." I said awkwardly.

"When you worked for Moriarty." he cleared up. I nodded, ashamed.

"Hey, Tawnie don't look so upset, you had no choice. Moriarty played you, and you were young. I understand and so does Mycroft, and Sherlock."

I sighed and gave in with a nod. No use in being ashamed now. I heard a door open and in stumbled Sherlock dressing robe wrapped around him.

"Morning Sunshine, the earth says hello!" I teased. He glared at me as he sat down.

Before he could even speak, in came Mycroft with a look of utmost disapproval and disappointment. I almost laughed at the tension he carried in the room. He turned to me with a cold stare and sighed.

"Miss Schmetterling, I expected more from you, as for you brother..." He sighed sitting down umbrella handle resting in his palm. "I will no longer be needing your assistance with Miss Adler." He looked up startled at Mycroft. I was in deep thought as Mycroft turned to me. "And you as well, since your emotions are getting in the way."

I sharply turned to him and stared shocked.

"Mycroft no! Look I know what I am doing, I underestimated her okay? I forgot how cunning and deceitful she can be." I mumbled at the end. "It's why I left her all those years ago..."

"When you say left..."John looks at me with a blush and a raised eyebrow. I felt my cheeks heat up and I sighed.

"I guess it's time for the story of how I know The Woman." I joked. I had three sets of eyes staring at me as I cleared my throat and began.

"I was 19 and Moriarty sent me to Russia saying he wanted something smuggled into China. I had agreed and he said I had to get it from my pick-up, who happened to be Irene Adler. She was staying there at the time, and at first I didn't even bat an eyelash...it was just another pick-up." I smirked softly to myself. "But that wasn't at all the case. Irene was about 26 and she was in her profession for about 6 years now, and on the side she was a contact for Moriarty." I paused and inspected their faces, Sherlock turned to me and I could tell his mind was reeling with questions.

"So what it made it different?" butted in Sherlock impatiently. Ahh, so it speaks. Great.

"Patience will ya! I'm getting there."

"Anyway," I continued. "I went to pick it up and was then acquainted with Kate, she was about my age, maybe a year or two older. She had just started working for Irene. She handled greetings and appointments with her...dayjob. But she also happened to be the one who smuggled whatever item for Moriarty or even other employers Irene had as contacts. In return, I learned they would keep her safe and assured her no harm would come to her or Kate. I went to go retrieve the item when I ran into Irene...literally. From there my life suddenly took a 180."

"Why?"

"Sherlock." John said in warning.

I chuckled.

"Sentiment, dear Sherly. I...I was infatuated with her from the start. I found myself drawn to her, wanting to be like her. She was so beautiful, cunning, smart, successful and freedom. It was overwhelming how much I started to not only envy her, but grow to...like her..." I trailed off with a blush.

"You are bisexual." stated Sherlock curiously, but also with a hint of something I couldn't place.

I smirked.

"Problem?"

"No..it's all fine." he assured as his eyes kept assessing me. I sighed rubbed my hands together.

"From there on I had started becoming...friends with The Woman. She had told me I reminded her of a young version of herself. She fascinated me with her stories of her life. And no John, not only her sex scandals." I smirked as he closed his mouth apologetically. "She let me stay at her place, I had told Moriarty there were some complications and it would take about a month to retrieve the item. He wasn't happy but he bought it. In that month I learned so much from her. How to talk to people, how to be clever, and I learned so much about her. She was exactly as you saw just younger, she was cunning and deceptive but not all the time...no...she used to be less cold and decisive. She was...warmer. She had more moments of vulnerability then she must now, as I saw how she took Sherlock and I down with no problem..." I trailed off sadly.

"How long did you stay with her, only that month?" asked Sherlock skeptically.

"No..I stayed with her for about two years...I asked Moriarty if I could help her with her end of the deals and he agreed...So for two years I got to know The Woman."

Sherlock smirked and I blushed. Mycroft also held a smirk and I turned even redder.

"I still have my virginity...if that is what you two are presuming at. Irene and I...did have a sort of sexual relationship for awhile...but it was never...extreme. She was never The Woman...she was only Renee..."

"You loved her." cut in John with a sympathetic tone.

I shrugged as I scoffed bitterly.

"I don't know love, nor will I ever. I liked her a lot...I felt a connection with her...but I think I was just lonely." I admitted. "She was there and in my crazy criminal slightly drug influenced life at the time..she was there. Granted she wasn't always the warmest person but...she was enough..and the moments where I really saw her...those were the moments I felt something..but no John...it wasn't love. I..." I sighed sadly. " I don't do love."

"Well that was touching...but Miss Schmetterling I do have to cut in and ask where are your gloves?"

I frowned sheepishly.

"She burnt them." I said tonelessly. "I need a new pair. I found them in India...I don't know where but Mycroft..you have to find me a pair. I will be too overwhelmed and the chances of me touching someone increase ten fold without them."

Mycroft rubbed his temples and smiled thinly.

"It might take awhile...but I shall find you a new pair."

I smiled," Thank you Croft."

"Irene knows about your empathism." came Sherlock's voice cutting in my thank you. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yes...as you can imagine she uhh...was intrigued by it."

John stifled a smirk as Sherlock blinked a few times confused. I shook my head incredulously. How could this man make a sex innuendo earlier...but not get one five minutes later. He eventually got it and slightly grimaced...but it wasn't in disgust really, I couldn't really place and by the time I lowered my shield only his normal curiosity and calmness remained. I raised my eyebrow at him, but didn't question it.

Mrs. Hudson burst in a moment later and started to dote over Sherlock and I. She was such a mother hen.

"Oh my...poor dears. Sherlock you alright? And Tawnie love, are you feeling better as well? Oh!" She turned her attention to Mycroft with a distaste and disapproval. "What were you think sending your little brother into danger like that! Mycroft Holmes, family is all we have in the end!"

"Oh shut up Mrs. Hudson." came his retort.

"MYCROFT!" said the room simultaneously. What a jerk! No one talks to like that.

"Apologies." He said tightly. She nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhh" I raised my eyebrow at the moan. I knew that moan. I almost smirked, that was her fake moan. Heh.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Sherlock's phone." came John's reply as I saw Sherlock reading a text.

"Sherlock...why is your ring tone a fake moan from Irene?"

"You would know." came John's mumble and I glared at him. Now is not the time to be making sex jokes. And I believe, that was a jab at me...I only knew her real moans. I shook those thoughts out of my head. Not the place to be reminiscing.

"Sherlock..." I tried again.

"What are you jealous?" he said coldly. I raised my eyebrow and then narrowed my eyes.

"No...I'm not. And if you are going to be rude and hold a past fling with her over my head for whatever stupid reason your brain has deemed then you sir, are a dumb arse."

"I am not holding anything over you. I simply asked a question." I lowered my shield and I widened my eyes.

"You're jealous?" He slightly froze and I chuckled bitterly. "You're jealous that what I want Irene? You like her."

John looked between us as he sipped his cuppa as Mycroft was smirking. He excused himself as he took his phone call and Sherlock watched him leave for the hallway and then returned his attention back to me.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't have any feelings towards Miss Adler." I saw his aura slightly pulse and I scoffed.

"You're lying, don't lie to me Sherlock! I mean for God's sake's I don't care, but don't lie to me."

"I am not lying." he said gritting his teeth he looked up from his newly acquired newspaper and I shook my head.

"Well whatever you feel for her. I don't care. You can text her and want her all you please."

He made an exasperated sound and I decided to leave it at that. John shot a glance at me and I rolled my eyes and headed back downstairs done with the Sherlock's childish antics.

I didn't care if he liked Irene.

I sighed as I shut my door to my flat.

But if I did...why did I feel so sick thinking of Sherlock with Irene. Or him with anyone matter-of-fact.

I frowned...was I starting to...fall for Sherlock Holmes?

I scoffed...no...no way was I falling for that exasperating man.

Not over my dead body.

* * *

Eventually Christmas time rolled around, and I forgot all about Sherlock and Irene. I knew she was texting him, but honestly I didn't care anymore. I knew he wasn't answering, and for some odd reason that stopped the sick feeling that pooled at the thought of them.

We hadn't heard personally from Irene in quite awhile. Mycroft said he was keeping tabs on her and waiting for the most opportune moment but honestly I think he had bigger fish to fry, then a dominatrix with compromising photos that she wouldn't even use.

I hummed a happy Christmas tune as I helped John decorate the flat. They boys were having a Christmas party and I was beyond excited. Christmas had always been a favorite for me. I loved opening presents and spending time with family. I smiled sadly...another Christmas without mum or dad. Dad would have been cooking dinner as mom and I would decorate or set the table. And my Aunt and Uncle with their children would come. I frowned as I remembered my Aunt and Uncle and their bratty children. They always thought they were better than us. It was my mom's sister and she always thought my dad wasn't a good father or husband because he served in the military. He needed to be respectable and support his family they claimed. And they always blamed him for the disappearance of my brother and sister. They were horrid to my parents and their children were just snots. I despised them, but for Christmas I put away the slight hatred for them, and managed to hold it together for my parents and prayed my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't start a fight.

When Dad had died they didn't come to the funeral.

When Mum died...they came and told me they were going to send me to boarding school for my Senior year. I had scoffed at them and told them I was more than capable of staying by myself. They didn't question it and moved on, I hadn't heard from them since.

But that still never stopped my joy of Christmas time.

"Tawnie, can you check the meat?" came John's muffled response as he was hanging holly. I laughed and nodded as I jogged to the kitchen. I took out the meat and turned around and bumped right into Sherlock. I gasped but then grinned in relief as I saw it was him.

"You startled me!"

"I saw." came his amused response. I rolled my eyes as I was careful to swat him playfully on his clothed shoulder. I still hadn't gotten my gloves and the past month had been extremely difficult with keeping my hands to myself so to say. I was constantly careful. I accidentally had slipped into John's mind a few times, mostly war memories and a few fights with his lesbian alcoholic sister. He had been wonderful about it saying he knew I didn't mean it. He always found it amazing every time he claimed, saying it was 'cool' and 'interesting'. I chuckled. Oh John. He was a wonderful friend.

Sherlock however was extremely careful not to make contact with my hands. I knew he was apprehensive ever since the first time. I didn't blame him, I wouldn't want someone going through my personal memories without my permission. He also has been extremely careful with his wording, he hasn't brought up Irene nor has he made any comment about my past with her, which I was grateful for but also confused. Knowing Sherlock there must be more questions he had about my time with Irene as a criminal or of Moriarty in general. If something became relevant I would tell him, but Sherlock always was deducing and questioning. Curiosity was always billowing off of him. If deducing was an emotion that would be Sherlock's usual emotion.

arrived an hour later with more food she had made and greeted us all. Then Lestrade came and John's current girlfriend.

"Hello! I'm Tawnie John's friend." I smiled kindly at her. I felt her start to become irritated and annoyed. I frowned, what was her deal? I could tell his woman was sadly a bitch. Poor John, I could almost feel the night not ending in a good way.

"Yeah Hi." she said stiffly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Uhm...Happy Christmas!" I said with a forced smile as I patted John on the shoulder and mumbled a "good luck" in John's ear.

I sat on the end of the sofa watching Sherlock play "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" on his violin and I couldn't help my smile. Almost everyone here was beaming and happy. Even Sherlock was feeling happiness and for some reason he was the most contagious. He smiled a genuine smile at as she had requested it and she smiled back.

"Oh lovely Sherlock. You should have worn the antlers though." teased .

"Some things are better left to the imagination, ."

I giggled and I appraised Sherlock. He was dressed in usual attire, but he was wearing a green button down, I had forced him to wear since it was Christmas, and black trousers. His curls were slightly tamed and for some reason his eyes dazzled more than usual. It must be because he was happy.

I blinked and noticed Sherlock was now staring at me. His eyes were trailing down my body and I felt suddenly extremely self conscious. I decided to play confident though and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I joked.

I was wearing a red dress with a thin black belt in the middle. It had lace sleeves and reached down to my hands. It went to mid-thigh and although I knew I could pull it off, it didn't stop me from feeling slightly out of my league. I wore black heels that I found in the back of my closet and decided it was now or never to wear them. My hair was down and in curls my grey eyes framed with my dark lashes. I also found it the perfect time to utilize red lipstick.

His eyes stopped scanning me and he stepped slightly closer. I felt my breath hitch a bit at the sudden closeness.

"You look very nice tonight." he quipped in his deep bravado. I felt my legs start to turn to jelly. What was wrong with me! My stomach clenched and I felt my cheeks heat up. I turned away from him, before my body betrayed me even more. I managed to turn around just in time, to see Molly walking in. I beamed at her.

"Molly! Happy Christmas, and holy crow you look stunning babe!" I said with enthusiasm. She smiled shyly at me and murmured her thanks.

"Happy Christmas, Tawnie you look great!" I took her bag and put it on the table. "So everyone's having Christmas drinkies?"

I grinned. "Yup, what can I get you."

"Oh, anything is fine."

I saw how hard the poor girl was trying to get Sherlock to notice her. Unfortunetly, Sherlock was a bit of a douche, and I could already feel his slight annoyance at Molly. I tried to spread calmness and happiness throughout the room, but John and Sherlock caught on and John gave me a worried look, and Sherlock decided to feel annoyed extremely loudly and enthusiastically and I glared at him sending him a warning look. He did not want to play the emotion game with me.

He turned to Molly and I saw his eyes grow calculating and I saw his face turn to one of curiosity and I groaned. He began to deduce.

"Who's the new beau?" joked Sherlock. Molly turned pale and began to stammer. I tried to shoot him a glance, but Sherlock ignored it. He went to her bag and saw the very well wrapped present and I felt my stomach clench for her. It was obviously for Sherlock.

"Take a night off, Sherlock." came John's plead.

"Well this present is well wrapped and the other's are slap-dash at best, and the way she is dressed is saying that she will be meeting someone later and it is obvious Miss Hooper has love on her mind. She even put on lipstick to try and compensate for her lack of breasts-." he stopped abruptly as he saw the tag on the present. He frowned and he saw Molly shaking her head and frowning.

"You always say such awful things..." she trailed off. Her hurt was coming off in many waves and I felt myself start to tear up. I tried reigning it in, but she caught me off guard.

He looked at the present and turned away as he bit his lip. He then returned his gaze to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry..forgive me." He paused and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper."

She was startled and I saw her turning red, and she started to feel happy and I almost jumped for joy. Thank God. I smiled approvingly at Sherlock.

He went to go and get a drink and I followed him.

"Hey, that was nice. What you did for Molly."

"Well...it is Christmas."

I chuckled and his lips quirked upwards. He handed me a drink and I smiled and took it. We looked around and I saw Molly conversing with John's girlfriend and Lestrade also was starting to get animated in the conversation. I smiled fondly.

"I love Christmas, it's such a happy time."

He nodded and I saw a flash of pain go through his eyes at my statement.

"Not for you though...I assume."

He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to deny it but then he sighed and shook his head.

"No...not really."

I nodded understandingly not wanting to pry. I looked up at him and met his eyes softly.

"Well how about now."

He turned to me surprise in his eyes but then it quickly evaporated as he stared at me.

"Yes...today was..." he tried to search for a word and I smiled.

"Nice." I supplied.

His lips twitched into a smile.

"Yes...nice."

I looked and saw we were under mistletoe and I turned a deep red.I mentally cursed John for putting it up. Sherlock looked up and I saw recognition on his features as he realized what it meant.

"We're under mistletoe." I mumbled shyly.

He smirked.

"Yes we are."

I looked up at him and I saw his eyes were staring at me in a way that made my heart flutter. It made me feel so much more alive. It was so much more then what I felt with Irene. And that's what confused and scared the hell out of me. He started to lean down and I gasped and turned my head away.

"Physical contact..." I muttered sheepishly.

Sadly, the physical contact situation included lips, and I often found myself wishing it wasn't because I remember a few times I had gotten carried away with Irene...it didn't end well. I had blacked out or saw memories of her that I shouldn't have seen. She may have not have minded as she was Irene. But I knew Sherlock tended to be a private person.

He kept leaning and soon our foreheads were almost touching and his hands were on my waist lightly. I felt dizzy with emotion and suddenly my shield had lowered dramatically and everyone's emotions were flowing in and out of me. I tried putting it back up and it kept almost fizzing out is how to describe it.

"You're thinking...that's my job." he whispered huskily. I didn't know if he meant to lower his voice that whole octave but holy mother of God, I was in trouble.

"Empathism.." I managed to stammer out.

Then it was like everyone's emotions had just stopped and that's all I felt were Sherlock's and mine. It was one of those cheesy 'and the world had stopped moments' and I almost chastised myself for letting me have a lifetime moment such as this one, but I didn't have time as he leaned in and hesitantly connected our lips.

It was a chaste kiss, a testing kiss and I gasped as I felt his emotions and sparks of who knows what that were tingling on my lips and surely was like a firework explosion and I pulled away as I felt myself getting close to either a memory or sensory overload. Probably both I thought weakly as we both were gasping for air like the oxygen in the air had disappeared.

"Yikes." I whispered as I tried to catch my breath.

His breath came in little pants and his eyes were alight with curiosity and something else.

"My thoughts as well."

I nodded and unfortunately that's when we discovered our audience. Everyone was silent and gaping. I flushed a bright red as I tried to mumble out mistletoe and Sherlock muttered experiment.

When he said that I couldn't help but wonder if that what it was to him...Just an experiment. A hypothesis on my empathism, or maybe just on me. I felt myself lose all the electricity I had felt and deflate. I pushed past him and excused myself as I left the flat and hurried to mine.

I groaned in frustration as I closed the door and turned on the lights with a flick. I slid down the wall by the door and sighed.

My first kiss with a boy and it was most likely 99% chance an experiment. Awesome. Just flipping dandy.

I looked up and saw that there was a wrapped box on my fireplace. I hesitantly sauntered over to it and opened it hesitantly. There in the box were two things.

A pair of the gloves I needed.

And a card.

I opened the card and I chuckled in spite of myself.

_Merry Christmas Tawnie, I thought you could use these. Sorry about the last ones. xoxo Renee_

I set the box down and slipped on the gloves. I looked at them and the box and then sighed in confusion.

I don't think I would ever know where I stood with Irene Adler.

Or sadly, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

A few minutes later, I heard three knocks and I opened it quickly and stared right into the face of Sherlock.

"Sherlock...I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood." I said completely done with today's chaos and madness.

He looked at me and sighed. Something was wrong.

"I think Irene Adler is dead." he replied slowly.

My breath caught and I blinked at him as I shook my head.

"That's impossible...I just got a gift from her." I held up my hands to show him the gloves.

He pulled an item from his pocket and I felt tears go straight to my eyes.

There in his hands sat Irene's phone, the phone she claimed was her protection.

"Morgue?" I asked as I tugged on my shoes and coat.

"Yes, we're meeting Mycroft."

I nodded curtly as I followed him out the door.

I couldn't help the tears that flowed as we sat in the cab headed to 's.

Merry. Fucking. Christmas.

* * *

**WOOOH. CHAPPIE DONE. WOOHOO. **

**Sorry about the random bits of intense swearing and then her randomly sensoring ones...I suppose that's just Tawnie xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone again, for any follows, favorites, or reviews. :) Your reviews encourage me to update whenever I am able too, which is fantastic! **

* * *

**Morgue - Tawnie **

I followed closely behind Sherlock as we headed to the Morgue. My eyes were blurred with unshed tears as my mind whirred round and round at the prospect of Irene being dead. I was silent as we met Mycroft at the morgue table next to none other than Molly Hooper.

Awesome.

Now, besides the pain of losing Irene, I get tossed some guilt as well for a kiss that was probably an experiment to the consulting detective, from poor Molly.

She looks tired and her hair is down in a messy but still controlled way. Her eyes have bags and I could tell she had been crying earlier. I mentally groaned. Everyone I ever come in contact with, it's like the universe is trying to tell me that I am not meant to have friends.

I sighed, I would deal with Molly in a minute first...I needed to see Irene.

Molly pulled back the sheet covering Irene and I almost passed out. I felt myself go pale at the sight of the mangled and disfigured body. I closed my eyes as tears tried to bubble over.

That was definitely Irene.

"More." asked Sherlock. Molly blinked her eyes in confusion but still had her little smile on.

"Yes...that's her." he said monotone. He left quickly and I shot him a glance. He isn't the only one hurt here. But that was Sherlock...he was the exact opposite of me.

I was an emotional person.

He was a claimed sociopath.

Opposites don't attract if they're at such a great difference.

I knew he felt emotions, he isn't a machine. But he bottles up his feelings he keeps them hidden locks them away and doesn't look back. He is afraid to feel.

And I'm afraid of becoming numb again.

I welcome feelings, feelings remind you, you are alive.

Numbness, well you might as well be dead.

I turned to Mycroft who looked at his brother worriedly and then at me, silently asking if I was okay. I was shocked at the glance but didn't let it show as I just waved him off.

"How did he recognize her from...not her face." asked Molly sadly.

Mycroft offered a tight thin smile and then left to go to his brother. I was biting my lip as I stared at Irene's lifeless body. Molly put her hand on my shoulder and offered me a kind smile.

"You knew her...well."

I nodded with a small smile.

"We had a thing...a long time ago. She meant a lot to me at one time and even though it's been years...I still care for her."

"You loved her." Molly tried.

I shook my head and smirked, she was just like John trying to romanticize everything.

"I didn't love her. I cared for her...and I liked her a lot. But no...never love." I gave her a shaky smile. " I don't believe in love. At least not with me. I don't think there is anyone who can love me...ya know...really love me. Like in those cheesy rom-com's. " I laughed bitterly. " I am just either a pretty face or I'm convenient I guess, an experiment." I said thinking of Sherlock.

Molly gave me a shocked glance. I looked at her with pleading eyes, my emotions so on overdrive, I just had to apologize now.

"Molls, I didn't mean to kiss Sherlock. He kissed me...there was mistletoe...I..I don't know." She pulled me into a hug shockingly and I returned it glad for the embrace.

"I don't care if you did mean it...I...may love Sherlock." she admitted quietly yet firmly. "But my dad always said...if you really love someone or something...you only want to see them happy...and if that means setting them free...then you let it." she ended with a smile.

I smiled at her.

"That's good advice, but honestly I have no idea where I stand with that man, he is the most infuriating exasperating man I know. We're different yet we have some common ground and I empathize with him...but is that enough?" I whispered.

"I don't know." she said truthfully. "But I recommend you try and find out...and don't fight it because you could end up missing something great."

I thank Molly and tell her that I will ring her soon, and we will have a girls night. She smiled and nodded, and I couldn't help but leave with a small smile of my own, as I thought of how little mousy Molly Hooper, was not in any way mousy.

She might as well have been a butterfly.

* * *

**Baker Street - Tawnie (Coping with the Loss) **

When I returned to Baker Street I saw my flat was being searched by John. I raised my eyebrow at his antics.

"John, I love you dear friend, but what on earth are you looking for in my flat?"

He gave me a knowing glance, and I frowned as I crossed my arm.

"John, I don't have any drugs. I am almost 9 years sober." I said a little more coldly then I intended.

He continued to search and I went over to him and stopped him.

"I am not in any way going to relapse. I am sober and plan on staying that way. Yes, I am emotional but I'm an empath and I have learned to manage my emotions as well as other's. Now stop moving my cushions and please if you would I'd really like to be alone." I muttered.

He looked at me and saw my honesty and gave me a sad smile. He touched my shoulder then walked away, closing the door to my flat. As I heard the soft click I sank into my couch and began the process of mourning a woman, who would only ever be known as The Woman to everyone else, except for me.

_Renee._

Weeks passed by and I started feeling semi-better. I immersed myself in my art as I continued to draw and paint.

Most of them were Irene.

Other's were Sherlock.

As I drew I could hear the faint sound of a violin screaming in sadness upstairs at all hours of the day and night.

I had been right, Sherlock had definitely felt something for The Woman. But what was it. He claimed he didn't feel any sort of lust or infatuation, so what could it have been. Her cleverness, her intelligence, or maybe it was the way she showered him with attention through texts. I didn't know, nor did I know if I wanted too.

I wanted to not hurt anymore, not cause myself more pain. And thinking of Sherlock...made my heart twinge and my stomach clench.

Months had now passed and Sherlock tried to convince John and I that he was fine.

He wasn't. He was more restless than I, his usual tendency to never eat was pretty much in the past as it seemed he never ate anymore. Or sleep. He took case after case after case, and every time I got a wave of emotion from him..it radiated sadness.

I couldn't take it anymore, being an empath was a bitch sometimes, because your own sadness could multiply if someone else was equally or even more upset. My shield had been low for awhile, so I had to deal with a constant flow of emotions, which I could handle, if they weren't so strong. And for a sociopath, Sherlock emanated some STRONG emotions.

I had to stop this. It wasn't good for him to drown in his sadness or ignore it.

Coincidentally, he was doing both.

He was sitting in his chair, perched like an owl, hands steepled under his chin as his eyes were only slightly moving as if he was reading something in the air. He was in his mind palace no doubt, but as not only an empath who wish only the best kind of emotions on people, it killed me to see him hurting.

I bent down gently in front of him and smiled up at him gently.

"Sherly, we need to talk." I said softly as I grabbed his hands in my gloved ones. He didn't move but I felt his twinge of annoyance and I gave him a small chuckle.

"I don't care if you're annoyed, you need to listen to me."

"What." he said coldly. I didn't flinch although I wanted too. I held my ground as I directed him to sit normally in his chair and then with a confidence I mustered up I straddled his lap and my gaze bore into his. He tried to move me off, but I pinned his legs with my thighs and he grimaced.

"You can't do this."

"Sit?" he retorted angrily.

"No, smart arse." I replied back. " You can't bottle this emotion up."

"I feel nothing, I am perfectly content."

I laughed bitterly.

"You can't lie to me Sherlock. In case you forgot I'm an empath, and I know if you're lying and I can feel and see your emotions. It's not healthy and I won't watch you bottle things up till you implode or worse turn to a numb non-feeling being. "

"I already am."

I flinched and I saw how hard and cold his eyes were, but they were cold and hard from pain. And not just from Irene. This went a whole lot deeper.

"Sherlock...let me help you." I pleaded.

"Help what Tawnie?" he spat. " My emotions? I am a high-functioning sociopath, I don't do caring and I definitely don't do sentiment of any kind." he said harshly.

"You're wrong." I said with a bitter chuckle. " You have emotions just like the rest of us. I know Sherlock, I feel them. I see them. They're there and part of being an empath is helping people understand their emotions not to just try and block them, which doesn't work all the time and it's a little tiring randomly bursting into tears or feeling depressed when the sun is shining, and you ate an amazing breakfast."

"Caring is a disadvantage."

I shook my head.

"Don't give me that bull, I know for a fact you don't believe that. You care for John. You care for Mrs. Hudson. You care for Mycroft and even Molly Hooper."

He scoffed and I glared.

"Sherlock, please. Just let me help you. I just...I can listen...that's what us empaths especially the female kind do best. To listen and to help you understand. To empathize with you." I said softly. I rested my gloved hands on his chest and I sighed and stared at him for seemed like forever.

"Caring, is far from a disadvantage. In fact i would say its the greatest motivator and advantage there is."

He just remained stoic as I sighed defeated.

"Fine...bottle your emotions up...I'm sorry I bothered you."

He watched as I removed myself from his lap. I was about to leave when i turned to him sadly. It was now or never, I had to ask.

"Sherly...the kiss on Christmas..." His eyes snapped to me. " Was it an experiment or did you...do you...like me?" I asked softly.

He frowned.

"Like I said to everyone for clarification, there was mistletoe and I used it as a proceed to start an experiment."

I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay...well...see ya Sherly. I'm making dinner tomorrow, so I'll make sure to make your favorite."

He just stared at me blankly and that's all I got was his confusion the whole time, and somehow I had missed the pulse of his aura when he said experiment.

* * *

**A little short chapter for you since the other one was so long. **

**SHERLOCK IS SO STUBBORN. UGH. LIKE NO. TALK OUT YOUR EMOTIONS. **

**As an empath, Tawnie feels she must help out people who are sad since they understand and empathize with you they don't want you feeling down and whatnot. She is big on feelings, and Sherlock isn't so I wanted them to have an interaction, but knowing Sherlock he wouldn't be all. Yeah, let's talk feelings, so I wanted them to have a little tiff. So forgive me...BUT FLUFF IS ON IT's WAY SOON.**

**I love fluff...fluff is so good...**

**But so is ANGST. SO MAYBE ILL JUST MAKE THE REST OF THE STORY ANGST. MUAHAHA. **

**Ha. **

**Thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tawnie - Baker Street **

I sighed in content as things were seemingly normal. I knew Sherlock was still bottling things up, but it seemed he was almost trying to forget about them. John had noticed something was off but when things turned back to normal he didn't have a case anymore. I was laughing and joking with the boys and they were pretty much themselves.

All was good.

Until I got a text from a person I least expected.

_Tawnie...We need to talk - Katie xxx_

I saw my phone vibrate once again and on the text was an address. I slipped on my shoes quickly before practically sprinting onto the London ground and hailing a cab faster than I ever thought I could move. It must be important if Kate wanted to see me.

Kate and I had become fast friends when I was staying with Irene. She was smart, funny, and was a quick learner when it came to things. I also knew she deeply admired and probably loved Irene. She was one of the few who also weren't weirded out by my empathism.

I quickly made my way to the address and found it was a warehouse. I cautiously walked inside and my breath almost caught as I saw who stood beside Kate.

There in the flesh was none other than Irene Adler.

"Renee?" I choked out, shocked at her alive and well.

"Hello butterfly, I thought we could have dinner."

I stood shocked as I took in the table with a picnic table and oddly a candle. I smiled fondly before snapping out of my daze.

"How...are you?" she cut me off with a smirk.

"What, a girl can't fake her death?" she purred as she motioned me to sit across from her. I saw Kate leave with a smile and I just sighed before shaking my head.

"No...no she can't. Are you in trouble? Or were you just bored." I spat out bored a bit harshly and she watched me amused.

"Darling, i didn't think my death would affect you or quite so much." she said innocently.

"Bullshit!" I spat. " You know me Irene. And you knew Sherlock liked you or had at least an admiration for you , and you being you toyed with it, and didn't think of the repercussions. "

"What? You a little upset along with , oh sweetie you are so cute." She pinched my cheek and I batted it away.

"What happened to you Irene? You...were never like this."

She laughed and put her leg over her other as she leaned in her chair.

"Oh love, I grew up." she stated coldly. " I don't find the need for such sentiment and warmth anymore. I'm a woman, not a little girl. And so are you." She purred again.

I shook my head.

"No...you can't just say that and pretend I can forgive you all willy nilly Irene. I am not some fool."

"You sure deary? I mean you mourned me for months, so sentimental and so loyal. Do you still love me?" She questioned, and I felt her actual curiosity.

I frowned as I looked away and then sighed.

"Irene, I never loved you."

"ooo owwch, kitty got claws." she said mocking hurt. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist down.

"I didn't and I never will. I liked you, I may have had some sort of lust or infatuation with you, but I never loved you. I care for you Irene, but this...this cruelty and coldness has got to stop."

She looked at me with more amusement and I felt sick to my stomach. She leaned in and smirked against my skin.

"I'm not hungry." she said slowly. I saw her pupils dilate and I felt the lust radiating off of her. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Irene. No. I'm not some toy you pick up use once and throw away."

She smiled seductively as she got up and caressed my shoulder trailing up my neck and finally my cheek. My breath hitched and I tried to push it down. This wasn't the same Irene.

She looked at me with such ferocity and I almost flinched away. She took another step closer to me and then quickly she straddled me and I blushed red. I looked at her softly.

"Irene...I can't do this." I whispered. "not if you're like this. I want Irene, not The Woman. I want Renee."

I felt then her icy exterior melt and I actually saw her eyes go soft and her demeanor change altogether. This is who I missed. Not The Woman. But I...didn't feel the same way. This was lust...not...not anything more.

She leaned in and I felt her forehead brush mine and I saw a glimpse of us together in the past.

When we were together Irene figured out how to push the memories she wanted me to see.

I saw our bodies molding together me gasping and panting and god did I miss it. Sure I did, I missed intimacy. Intimacy carried emotions. But...I didn't want this. I wasn't some naive little girl anymore. I was a woman, and I knew this wasn't right for me.

"Irene...no..." I breathed. She was so close.

"One last kiss...I promise...and I won't pursue you anymore." She chuckled lightly, "Or at least not physically."

She wanted closure and I did too. I nodded slowly as I panted slowly.

"Okay...one last kiss." I agreed softly.

She smiled her pure warm smile and I felt a tear come to my eyes as her lips pressed against mine. I gasped at the pleasure of the warmth. Her lips were soft and deliberate. Memories were thrust at me and I could tell it was Irene doing it. Flashes of us together, sexually or not invaded my mind. It was her way of closure and I melted into it.

I relished the memories and I moaned lightly as she bit my lip gently. Everything was soft and gentle. It reminded me of a goodbye. I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. Not only from Irene, but because I had realized.

I had fallen for Sherlock Holmes.

This kiss was passionate but it was nothing like the kiss, Sherlock and I shared. Sherlock only pressed his lips to mine almost teasingly at the party and it was fireworks and passion and sparks. So much emotion and feeling went into it and it made me feel so alive.

Irene cured my loneliness.

Sherlock made me feel alive.

He made me feel free to soar the great heights I always dreamed of doing.

So as the tears fell down my cheeks, they were not only of sadness but also of slight awe and happiness at the revelation I had come across.

As Irene finally ended the kiss and she pulled away, I gave her a small smirk.

"It's been fun Renee, and I will be here for you always...just not physically." I laughed.

She laughed with a tear in her eye as well and I cupped her cheek one last time before dropping my hand back to my waist.

I was about to walk away when I looked to Irene with pleading eyes.

"Please...tell Sherlock you're alive."

She frowned and then smirked.

"What...am i supposed to say, 'Hi I'm not dead."

"yes." i replied honestly.

She took out her phone and began rapidly typing.

"There. I sent Hi, I'm not dead, let's have dinner."

I smiled shortly, before it turned to a shocked stare as I heard a familiar sound.

"Ahhhh." came Irene's fake moan.

I turned to the balcony and saw Sherlock heading away. I sighed as I took off running towards him. Wondering how much he had seen.

* * *

**And here you are one last short chappie update. :) And here you are, the closure of Irene and Tawnie's relationship. They will still flirt but no more confusion on Tawn's part so YAY. **

**SHE REALIZED HER FEELINGS.**

**NOW SHERLOCK HAS TOO. **

**AND THEN THEY KISS AND GET TOGETHER. **

**MAYBE. **

**IDK. **

**Heh. **

**Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I hear I might be causing people to internally combust :O Please don't! For here you are an update. **

**Today is/was my birthday ^_^ June 22nd, pretty awesome bday. IF YOU ARE IN THE CHICAGO AREA, UHM HAWKS WON AGAIN AND JUST YES. (Sorry, I am a slight hockey fan! xD) It was a great bday gift. :D I was so excited. **

**I am so excited people, are liking this story, it just warms the cockles of my heart, I actually am not being a total shit writer, so THANKS EVERYONE. YOU ROCK. **

**Warnings: slight mention of abuse. **

**Thanks to all, and now here you go. **

* * *

**Tawnie - 221B **

I ran as fast as I could, sprinting after him. My heart was beating fast and I was panting. Sherlock had seen me kiss Irene...The Irene that was supposed to be 6ft under and lifeless, but no she was alive. I knew this must have hurt him, in fact I did know. I could feel the hurt from him as I followed behind.

I reached Baker Street and headed up the stairs to his flat where he beat me too, by a minute. I looked at him with wide eyes as I tried to catch my breath. He was avoiding eye contact as he took of his long coat and blue scarf.

"Sherlock." I breathed. He was ignoring me and I sighed frustrated. Now was not the time for him to be a child.

"SHERLOCK." I yelled. He stiffened but still did not acknowledge me. I took off my gloves and breathed a breath of contentment as the air hit my hands.

I took off my coat and hung it next to Sherlock's as well. I slowly walked over to where Sherlock was sitting. When I saw his face, it was clear he was trying to escape by going into his mind palace. I frowned and wanted nothing more than to cup his cheek. Woah...wait not okay. I shook the thoughts of that out of my head. There was no way, I had to be pining after the guy even though I liked him.

Scratch that, even though I had fallen for him.

He didn't even blink as I stood in front of him. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and closed my eyes before releasing a wave of calm in the air. Apparently, that wasn't good as he glared up at me, finally acknowledging my existence.

Sadly, not in the way I wanted.

"Stop it, Tawnie." he said coldly. I wanted to flinch but I held my ground. Oh no, he was not going to be Mr. Freeze to me. Not until I at least explained myself.

"Sherlock, you don't know the whole story. What you saw...it wasn't the start or renewal of anything...It was a closure. And her being alive...that was a shock to me too. I told her to tell you, because I know it wasn't fair nor considerate." I paused before looking at him with certainty. "Please...believe me."

He stared at me and I knew he was deducing me. Seeing, if I was lying and being prepared to catch me in it. But today, I was telling the truth, and he knew that. His eyes lost their coldness and returned to their regular bright intelligence. His features softened and his body posture relaxed immensely. I breathed a sigh of relief and my lips turned upwards into a contented smile.

"Forgive me..." was all he said.

"You didn't even have to apologize Sherly. I'm the one who should. And look if you want to pursue Irene now, I wouldn't hold it against you." I smiled weakly at him and I saw him tilt his head in curiosity.

"Why would I do such a thing?" he inquired. I frowned, confused. Isn't that what he wanted?

"I thought you liked her?" I asked confusion settling in my voice.

"I do not like Irene Adler." he said calmly.

I blinked and saw his aura and it didn't pulse.

He didn't like Irene.

So then why did he run off and seem so upset.

"I don't understand." I faltered.

"Then why were you upset?"

"I wasn't"

Pulse.

"You're lying! Don't lie to me Sherlock!"

" I am not lying to you."

Pulse.

"Was it something I did?" I asked sadly. I didn't know what I did, but he could tell me if it bothered him that much.

"No."

Pulse.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tapped my foot like a mother scolding her child. I felt a wave of nervousness from him and I couldn't believe it.

Sherlock Holmes, The Sherlock Holmes, was nervous. And not about solving a case either.

"Tell me please." I stepped closer and I saw him stiffen. I frowned.

I had enough of this dodging the issue. I glared as I straddled his lap and looked at him with determination. I was not backing down. What if it was something that I did, I didn't want to lose our friendship. His face was perfectly calm, but I could feel his worry and apprehension. His eyes were slightly wider than usual.

"Sherlock." I tried again gentler." Please...tell me. You can tell me anything."

He looked away before closing his eyes and letting out a breath. He opened his mouth to begin saying something when my hands slipped from the armrest I was using to prop myself up and my hands hit his. I gasped and remembered I had taken my gloves off as I came in. I felt his emotions rush at me and then I was thrust into another memory.

_"Sherlock, I have heard you skipped out on lessons." came Siger Holmes's deep booming voice._

_Sherlock, who must have been no older then 14, grimaced at the presence of his father. _

_"I missed my previous lesson of English, because I was not feeling well. I told mother I wasn't coming to lessons, but she was otherwise preoccupied." he ended respectfully. _

_Siger frowned deeply at his son's words. _

_"That is no excuse, you are a Holmes we are always punctual and present." _

_"Father, I was sick." tried Sherlock, his anger coming out. _

_Siger raised his hand and slapped Sherlock across the face with a loud crack. _

_"I do not care. Your brother would have attended classes." _

_"WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I AM NOT MYCROFT."_

_His father glared full blown at Sherlock as his eyes turned black with rage. He gave Sherlock another hard crack across the face. Sherlock's cheek was now red with pain. _

_"I wish you were then maybe you wouldn't be such a fuck-up now would you." he ended coldly. _

_"I'm sorry father, for disappointing you." Sherlock ended weakly, choosing not to fight. _

_After all, what good would that do when clearly he would always lose out to his brother. _

_He would never be someone his father could be proud of. _

I gasped loudly as I opened my eyes and tears were once again running down my cheek. Sherlock was looking at me shame filling his features along with a sadness.

And as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

He was once again as stoic as ever.

"Sherlock, it was an accident." I began but he cut me off.

"I know...it's fine." he murmured.

"Sherly..."

"It's all fine." he said with venom. I frowned as I shook my head. I had fucked things up once again. Of course, it was always me. I was the freak and I would always screw things up.

I was about to return to my flat, when I stopped at the doorway and looked back at him.

"For what it's worth...I think you're good enough. Always have been...always will." I said softly.

With that said, I walked down the stairs and entered my flat, tired and completely worn out. As my head hit the pillow, sleep overcame me, I dreamed of soaring high above the clouds and wishing for the freedom I knew was out of grasp.

* * *

**Well...hope that was adequate. **

**THEY WERE SO CLOSE. **

**BUT...it's not time yet for smoochies. **

**I wish it was...**

**anyways, THOUGHTS?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tawnie - Mycroft's - Bond Air Is Go **

I woke with a text from Mycroft at 9 in the morning. Scowling, I read the text with blurred eyes.

_Come now. Bond Air is go. - MH _

I remember Mycroft mentioning something in our last meeting about the plan of Bond Air, as he called it. I had walked into the meeting with many of his other cabinet members and other politicians. I remember leaving Sherlock and John to deal with a whole bunch of clients that they filled me in on later. Only as I heard them mentioning the details, I had to hold back the grimace that wanted to appear as I realized that was part of Mycroft's plan.

All the clients, well most. Had said something about a dead family member or whatnot, not being able to be seen after death or how even one guy claimed he knew it wasn't the ashes of his wife.

Although it was sad and slightly disturbing, having been told an airplane full of corpses would crash so that terrorists would not make a move to bomb another plane that was set to leave the airport, I had to admit it was a brilliant plan. Mycroft may be a bastard sometimes, an arrogant git as well, but he was damn good at his job.

98% of the time.

I had left quickly and as I closed the door to Baker Street a black car was already waiting for me. I smiled at the driver and he returned it with a grim frown. Well...alrighty then.

We arrived at the airport in about 3 hours time. I quickly headed to the plane and found Mycroft standing in the plane with a highly aggravated and displeased face.

This wasn't good.

"Err...Mycroft whats the matter."

"It seems...Bond Air is not going to go ahead as scheduled." he said grimly.

"Why? I thought you had everything in order? It looks...uh in order." I said with a confused face as I saw all the dead people positioned on the plane.

"I thought so as well...till I got a text this morning from none other than James Moriarty."

I turned pale and felt bile rise in my throat. Why would Moriarty contact him now, unless...

"He was the threat before hand...and somehow he found out about this being...faked." I ended lamely, not being able to think of the proper word.

"Yes..."

"There's more." I said with a frown.

"Yes...it seems my brother is the one that tipped him off."

My breath caught as I stared incredulously at him. No way, would Sherlock turn to that scum.

"It wasn't on purpose...but my brother foolishly decided to play right into his pawn's hands."

"Who was the pawn?" I asked hesitantly.

"Irene Adler."

I blinked at him before groaning in frustration. I bit my lip as i frowned and shook my head.

Irene hadn't changed at all. And Sherlock played right into her.

I didn't blame him, Irene was a very good actress, when she wants to be. She always was able to get anyone to do whatever she wanted.

Sherlock was no exception.

I was lost in my thoughts for awhile, until Sherlock boarded the airplane. I looked at away from him as I bit my lip.

"You are a fool." was all Mycroft said.

Sherlock looked at him confused.

Mycroft began to explain the procedure and then how Sherlock had made a mistake. I watched as Sherlock's eyes grew wide and sighed sadly as he realized what he had done.

Another set of footsteps appeared and there stood Irene smirking. I clenched my fists as I glared at her.

"Irene you've crossed the line. You...You're better than this..I know you are."

"I'm done with you sweetheart we already said our goodbyes. And it was one hell of a goodbye." She winked and I turned a shade of red involuntarily. I continued my glare as she stepped forward.

"We have things to discuss."

"Yes, we do." said Sherlock, slightly angry.

"I'm done with you junior, I'm here to talk with the big man." She smirked deviously at Mycroft who looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

And he probably would have if Sherlock or I wasn't there.

"Let's continue this in my office...shall we?" he said tightly.

* * *

**Mycroft's Office - Tawnie - I AM SHERLOCKED and Playing the Game **

She handed Mycroft her list of demands if she was to keep quiet about Bond Air. Mycroft looked over the list tiredly and I saw him sigh in exasperation. I could only imagine what Irene wanted and what Moriarty wanted. I couldn't even look at her without feeling sick. Sherlock was in deep thought as I leaned against Mycroft's desk. I saw Irene sneaking glances at Sherlock and then at me.

"You know what he calls you three?" Irene purred smugly.

I glanced at her with one eye.

"The Ice-Man." she looked at Mycroft.

"The Virgin." her eyes flickered to Sherlock.

"And The Little Butterfly" I guessed. How original. Not.

"No, The Emotional Freak."

I flinched inwardly but just let myself smirk on the outside.

"Well, that's even more original." I said sarcastically. I saw Sherlock's gaze on me for a moment before flickering to me.

"You lot, never did figure out my pass code did you."

I frowned, remembering how Sherlock and I had tried to crack the phone's code a few times. It was on it's second try but I guess Sherlock had probably tried one more time today, since I guess Irene had showed up at the flat today.

There was one try left.

But there was no point...

Irene had won.

Sherlock was still deep in thought until he smiled victoriously.

"Mycroft put that list down. No need, the game is yet to be finished."

Mycroft turned to his brother curiously as Irene frowned.

He strides up Irene Adler confidently.

"How have I lost?" asked Irene confused.

"Sentiment."

I felt Irene's nervousness and I looked at her shocked.

Irene and sentiment. Maybe she was still...partly...Renee.

"I think you're delusional." was her counter.

"No...you are good at playing the game. You're clever and cunning, but the one thing you didn't count on was your heart coming into play."

He grabbed her phone out of her hands and began typing the pass code in.

"Last time it was your measurements on the safe, but no this is more intimate." I smirked finally catching on.

"And what is more intimate then your heart." I finished for him. He nodded at my conclusion.

Irene looked close to tears as he pressed the last button. She glanced up at him in shock as he smirked.

"Miss Adler, you should never let your heart rule...caring is a disadvantage."

He showed the screen to us, revealing the pass code. I stared in awe and shock as I saw the screen.

There in bold black letters said,

**I**

**A.M **

**S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K.E.D**

I let a slight chuckle escape me.

So Irene had liked Sherlock. Enough to carry sentiment, which led her to her loss.

" Game. Over. " I said softly as I looked at her.

" I was just playing the game." She said sadly.

" I know...and now it's done." came Sherlock's answer. He turned and looked at me to follow. We were right at the doorway when she called out to us.

"Wait...I'll die...Tawnie, you know James..Please.." she begged.

I looked at her with slight empathy. I knew she was hurting. But I let my eyes fall and then meet her's briefly.

"Renee, take care." was all I said.

I felt tears brim to my eyes as I followed Sherlock. I knew now this was the end for Irene and I. We had had our closure, and now we even ended the game. I will always hold a small section of my heart to her. She had been my light in dark times...but now I had a new light.

I turned to Sherlock and smiled brightly at him as he walked to to the cab.

And man was this light blinding.

* * *

A few months had passed and everything had returned to normal.

John walked in hesitantly with a bag. I looked at him curiously as did Sherlock. He looked at us and sighed.

"Irene Adler has uhh..." I raised my eyebrow as did Sherlock as we waited for John to stammer out his sentence.

"Got herself into a witness protection program in America. Yeah she's living life uhh criminal free."

I smiled brightly.

"Good, glad she is happy."

"Ahh well yes, thank you John for telling us." he nodded and then Sherlock stopped him.

"I...I would like her phone." was all he stated.

'Sherlock, it's evidence I can't just give you it."

He saw Sherlock's insistence and sighed as he plucked the phone from the bag and dropped it in his hands.

"Alright, well uh good. I got a shift at the clinic, be back later."

"I'm making chicken and rice, hope you like."

He grinned.

"You're a saint Tawnie."

I chuckled.

"I try." I said cheekily.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him good bye as he left. As soon as the door closed, I went over to the window and looked out at London. Sherlock joined me and I saw him scroll through the phone. I smiled sadly as I placed a gloved hand on his. He smiled a small smile as he looked out at the buildings and the people that made up London.

"I think we should go on more adventures." I said innocently as I stared.

He turned to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk and I turned and returned it evenly.

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked playing along.

I laughed as I grinned.

"I'm thinking America." I teased

He returned my laugh with a chuckle.

"Or maybe Karachi again that was a blast." I said with amusement.

We both smiled at each other and then returned to gazing at the amazing city, that is London.

* * *

I will always scowl at Irene Adler, the cunning power thirsty woman.

Blush at The Woman, the sexy devious dominatrix.

And smile at Renee, my light in my darkest of times.

The woman I never had fallen in love with , but always will love.

* * *

**I am a little teary...Tawnie finally GOT PROPER closure and is now ready to fully LOVEEEE Sherlock. Hehe. **

**Obviously, it is implied Irene was saved by Tawnie and Sherlock. In case you missed that. I wanted to kill her off...but I thought..I'd stick with canon on this. **

**Next chapter, is my time to SET THEM UP FINALLY. **

**WE SHALL GET SOME EMOTIONS OUT Y'ALL. **

**It's a vacation that they desperately needed...and where they realize they do indeed need each other...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tawnie - Airplane - Are We There Yet? **

"ARE WE THERE YET?" I groaned board.

"No..and if you ask me one more time I will end you." hissed Sherlock. I looked at him amused.

'End me?"

"Yes."

"No, you won't."

"Tawnie." He growled.

I turned away and smiled.

We were headed to New York, New York.

The Big Apple.

No idea why they called it that but it was far away from cases and I was happy for the vacation time.

We all were so exhausted with our cases and whatnot. I had overtime with Mycroft and John worked constantly at the clinic when he wasn't doing a case with Sherlock. We needed sleep and relaxation. Not to mention some down time to have fun and with a little help from Mycroft financially here we were.

I turned to John at the row next to us and I felt so bad for the poor guy.

He was smothered between a crying baby with his mother trying to haha...breastfeed him. And a pre-teen who was asking John unfortunate medical questions when John made the mistake of letting it slip he was a Doctor.

Oh...the baby just threw up on him.

Poor John...

He sent me a tired look and I sent him a small smile.

I turned towards the window and smiled as I looked out at the clouds.

The sky.

It's where butterflies and flighty animals soared.

Where I dreamed one day I would do.

Eventually the intercom went off and I gleamed with happiness.

I swear John was thanking the lord Jesus that this plane had landed. I beamed at Sherlock excited and he answered with a tired smile. As we got off the plane and headed out John finally caught up with us and looked like the wrath of God.

"Thank God...that was the plane ride from hell." he muttered exasperated.

"Yeah John...I was wondering too if when the kid asked if _that_ was leaking that unfortunate color, if he should tell his mother too." I snickered.

"Sod off!"

I grinned as we headed to the cab.

* * *

As we got to the hotel and checked in I was pleased to know Mycroft pulled some strings and we were able to get the biggest suite there was.

Unfortunately...the biggest suite had two rooms...but only one bed in each.

Two beds.

Both King size.

Three of us.

I started to panic on the inside. I _NEEDED_ one of those beds. I was so tired and exhausted and this was vacation and UGH screw it,_ I NEEDED SLEEP. _

How to do it though?

I began to think of my plan of attack. I could take down Sherlock then John. John would be the hardest since he used to be a soldier.

"There are only two beds so we might have to double bunk or one of us take the couch." John muttered to me.

I nodded absently and glanced at Sherlock who was observing and deducing the hotel room. I rolled my eyes. He never stops does he, I thought amused.

That's when it hit me.

If I said I wanted to double bunk with Sherlock, there is no way in hell he would agree, he would then take the couch and victory would be mine!

"Hey, Sherly I'm bunking with you!" I called to him. I was practically an evil genius.

He turned to me and looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Why?"

"Oh there is only two beds so I just thought we'd double up." I said nonchalantly. So smooth, just call me James Moriarty!

John looked at me bemused and I grinned.

I was bordering on evil mad scientist laughter.

Check Mate.

Sherlock walked over to me and began to flit his eyes over me. I matched his stare and tried to subdue my blush that was rising due to his closeness. His eyes were deducing and I felt his wave of curiosity. His eyes lingered on mine, and I felt my heart start fluttering.

No way would I give up this lovely king sized bed to Sherlock because I had fallen for him.

Nope.

And not due to the fact he was extremely close as well...

No way.

His eyes flew to the ground then back to mine as he smirked.

"Sounds fine to me."

Well fuck.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the lightness and humor in this! I decided we needed a few fun chapters! Unfortunately, I had written this even funnier, and my comp froze...and I had to redo this..so I'm sorry if this isn't very good.**

**Next Update: Sometime after July 4th! **

**Any suggestions, lemme know!**

**Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Glad this is being enjoyed! GAH! I love this story and am so glad I have amazing reviews from wonderful awesome peoples. **

* * *

**Tawnie - Hotel Suite - New York Vacation Night One - Bedtime Worries and Shots of Vodka **

"What?"

"Are you deaf now Tawnie? I clearly said I don't mind if we share a bed."

Without my body's permission I started to turn a bright flushed pink and my eyes avoided his gaze.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Excellent. I prefer the right side." he said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow and then hurried to the kitchen to calm my fluttering emotions. I can't believe he agreed to share a bed with me, what game was Sherlock playing? I grabbed a bottle of vodka I saw on the table and poured myself a shot.

Normally I rarely drank. I only did it to calm the emotions of others if they were too strong because when I drank I became numb to others. But hey, what the hell, it's my vacation and I will do whatever I wanted too. I removed the note from Mycroft on the bottle and smirked,

_Enjoy this bottle of Vodka and also a bottle of fine Wine in the fridge. Enjoy your leave and Sherlock...do keep out of trouble...-Mycroft Holmes _

I grabbed the shot and with a small grin downed it.

Ugh...Bitter.

I felt the tips of my ears go red and my throat burn as the burning liquid slid down my throat. I heard footsteps and saw Sherlock in only flannel pajama pants. My eyes widened and my face flushed once again, but was unnoticeable due to the alcohol.

His hips were thin but still wide surprisingly, they dipped into a tempting V that made me want to drool. His muscles were toned and God was he fit. For not eating the man surely kept up with exercise. His eyes darted between the shot glass and me. I smirked at him, feeling slightly more confident now that the shot was definitely kicking in.

"Want some?" I asked as I grabbed another shot glass and poured the alcohol.

"Alright." He agreed.

I handed him the glass carefully with my gloved hand and he took it gingergly.

I held up the shot glass and raised it in a toast he copied me with his gaze never leaving mine.

"To our vacation and the wonderful times, I'm sure we'll have."

He smirked and in a flash we downed our shots. Never talking we kept pouring shots till we were almost incoherent. Well...mostly me.

"Sh'lock." I slurred.

"Ta'nie."

I stumbled over to him and he caught me as I tripped and fell over the flat surface of the floor. My head was spinning and raging but so was my body. I blinked and saw we were now on the floor. I began to giggle excessively and Sherlock soon followed with his deep chuckle. I moved closer and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Sh'lock, were you always a gen...genius?"

"I suppose soo." he said in a slightly dreamy tone. " I guess I was just born intelligent."

I began to giggle again and then feeling extra brave I straddled him and grinned.

"Ya know your pretty damn sexy Sh'lock."

He smirked lazily. "Am I?"

"Mhmmmmmmmm."

I giggled again.

"I loveeee your smirky smirk. It's soooo...you." He smirked again and I grinned but then I found myself frowning. "I don't know why such a...such a bright and handsome man like you...bother with me." I snorted very unlady like.

"A loser."

His eyes narrow.

"Extremely ugly and fat." I said with my nose scrunched. I did always eat way too much...

His smirk turned into a deep frown.

"And most importantly...a freak." I ended softly.

I didn't realize how vulnerable I had felt till my lips spewed all my harsh feelings toward myself. I may on the outside seem so put together and mostly confident, but I was still like every other girl with her insecurities and more with my empathism. It hurt knowing that I may not ever be able to have a normal relationship whether it be friends or more, because of my so called gift.

I couldn't hug without being fully clothed.

I couldn't kiss someone or touch someone for long without potentially blacking out or experiencing memories from them. I could even possibly overheat them with electricity and possibly hurt them.

I was a risk and a liability on so many levels.

My gift had definite pros.

But there were many cons I was aware of and sometimes if I dwelled on them they'd eat me alive.

Just like now.

"Stop it." snarled Sherlock suddenly.

I flinched and looked up quickly meeting his fierce gaze.

"You are not a freak." he said confidently.

I looked away until he grabbed my gloved hand and I turned and saw his eyes soften along with his gaze.

"You are not a freak." he repeated softly.

I bit my lip and then sighed, feeling myself slightly sobering.

"I am though. I am such a freak. I do things that other people would consider not normal."

"So do I." he replied shortly. "I deduce and you feel. How is that so bad in the end, if we happen to be a little different." he ended and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I lowered my shield and felt his sadness and loneliness. He felt everything I felt and more.

Sherlock and I had more in common then we both may have realized.

We were both considered freaks and we both did things that were not ordinary. We were both tormented in ways towards our differences and we both grew up with no friends or other social contact.

Until now.

I shivered as I saw him remove my gloves from my hands and I looked at him wide eyed.

'Sherlock what are you?"

"Showing you...it doesn't matter. It's all...fine."

He took my hands and held them carefully, I felt his emotions strengthen ten fold but I dared not move. He then put them to his face and I gasped at the electric spark. Memories were threatening to push through but I pushed them back expertly.

"Sherlock." I whispered as his eyes met mine fiercely and then without even a moment of hesitance his lips crushed mine in a breathtaking kiss. I gasped as I felt glimpses of his childhood slip through my shield. It didn't stop me though as I wound my hands in his thick curls and his tongue pushed into my mouth with a fierce passion. This was on such an opposite end of the scale from the kiss at Christmas. That one was light and chaste, this was passion and fire and electricity times ten no a hundred from what I had felt before. This was magical and exciting and it felt so good. And I mean good, this felt mind boggling and sparks could have been shooting out for all I knew. I just knew that this was right, and I think Sherlock knew that as well as his hand gripped my hip under my shirt and another gasp hit me as another spark flew coursed through my body.

His lips were relentless along mine and I had to moan as his hand snaked up to my bra and began to firmly massage it. Gasping I began to kiss his neck and chest and as quickly as it had happened it had stopped as Sherlock pulled away. His lips were slightly swollen and his eyes were a complete void of black with complete lust.

"Care to take this to the bedroom." panted Sherlock trying to recover from the breathtaking fucking snog.

God how I wanted to say yes.

But would we regret this in the morning?

* * *

**ITS GETTING STEAMY!**

**Okay so I have to ask...my loves...do I DO THE THING. **

**THE SMUT THING. (Ps. never really written smut smut...like ya know SMUT. xD) *blushes furiously* **

**Or do I not. **

**If i do this is bumped up to M and while Idc ;) I want to make sure you guys are okay with some smut. I know not everyone is and in that case I could always mark it and then you can skip it. But i'd feel bad. **

**ANYWAY, we got some feelings going on and some...just sexiness. **

**Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**So thank you to all the amazing reviews, I replied to most of them if not all, and I have decided that in this chapter I will not do any full on sex scenes. I don't want to spoil anything so I will leave it at that, if more people really want sex later on, I will mark it in the chapter so my readers who don't feel comfortable reading it can skip! Or if you wanna give it a go as well you have the option too! I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so thank you for your honest opinions loves, I love hearing from you in general about the story so please by all means drop reviews. It motivates me to update faster and just leaves me with a warm fuzzy feeling :3333 **

**So without further ado, here is the next chappie! **

* * *

**Tawnie - Hotel Suite in New York - Kissing Sherlock Holmes...Wait WHAT? **

"What..What about John?" I murmured still slightly panting.

He smirked.

"John has been asleep since I walked out."

I gulped and sighed as I shook my head.

"No...No we shouldn't do this, we're drunk well...semi-drunk and we...we will regret this...You...you don't like me like this...we're friends. Nothing more." I whispered sadly.

Sherlock stared at me for what seemed like ages. He seemed to mull over things in that great big mind of his and there it was the disappointment. He moved even closer to me and he grabbed my hands and I gasped again at the contact. I felt his confusion yet also intense lust and slight anger.

And then I caught another wave.

A wave of emotion I NEVER thought I'd sense from Sherlock Holmes.

I smiled deviously despite myself.

Sherlock Holmes was in at LEAST like with me.

Maybe not love, but he was damn close and I began to laugh as he then snapped out of his trance like state.

"What?"

"You Sherly, can maybe fool other's into thinking your a sociopath but you can't fool an empath. You had a pretty good handle on it, but you just dropped your own personal emotional shield ." I smirked.

"You like me."

He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes.

"How would you know, if what I feel is what you say?" He breathed not unkindly.

"Because." I said as I cupped his cheeks firmly and I held back my gasp as I tried to push any emotion I had ever felt for the man and more towards him. I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try."This is how I feel for you and its the same thing Sherlock Holmes."

He gasped and eyes widened with the intense emotion passing through him and me both. It was incredibly intimate and I was shocked I was now able to share things with others. I knew my gift got stronger and stronger as time goes on, but this was an incredible feat I had managed.

Feelings of anger, jealousy, happiness, sadness, disappointment, love, and lust passed through the electrical sparks of the emotional bond. And they weren't just mine.

The intensity was so great I couldn't help but crash my lips to his and he didn't hesitate returning the kiss.

I was done hiding behind a shield when it came to Sherlock. Especially when I found out he felt the same way or as close as Sherlock Holmes could feel to love.

As I pulled away from the kiss I couldn't help but sigh at the loss of contact.

He just stared at me intensely panting as was I.

"I think I'm sober now." I chuckled.

He returned the laugh and then I sighed again as I ran my hand through my hair.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I think...I think this would mean in the terms of society that we are 'together'." he answered slightly disgusted with the term.

I giggled.

"Do you want to be together, you know as in couple?" I said with amusement. He groaned at the word couple.

"Yes...but don't phrase it like that it makes us sound so...so..."

"Normal?" I teased.

"Mundane." he finished.

"Well what would you like us to be?" I asked amusement still evident in my tone.

"How about two individuals in a relationship?"

I laughed and leaned against his shoulder.

"Whatever works Sherly. As long as you want this." I told him firmly.

"I believe I do..Tawnie you make me feel...and you cause me to think that maybe I'm not entirely a sociopath."

I kissed his cheek very lightly and felt little sparks where my lips grazed his cheek.

"You are Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and a great man. That's all that needs to be said for you, you don't need any other label besides maybe my boyfriend." I ended with a laugh as he playfully scowled at the last word.

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Boyfriend."

He chuckled and stood up grabbing my hand.

"Are you taking me to bed ?" I smirked.

"Only to sleep." he assured. I chuckled.

As he led me to the bedroom I almost couldn't believe it.

Sherlock Holmes and I were together.

* * *

**THEY ARE TOGETHER. **

**YO WELCOME FOOLS. **

**HEHE. **

**HEHEHEHE. **

**I AM CRYING AND IT'S MY STORY I DONT UNDERSTAND. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! Such amazing reviews from such awesome readers! Thank you, and I'm glad everyone is super happy! **

**Someone asked if I was doing Baskerville and the answer is yes! I am I just wanted to include a little vacation where they get together. ;) Plus I thought they really needed one anyways xD**

**So has anyone else heard about the quote from Gatiss saying that, **

**"Sherlock when he returns will think everything is the same between him and John, but it's not and it never and can not be the same" or something like that! I heard it on Tumblr apparently he said at an interview or con something along the lines of that, and I inwardly squealed in pain. DON'T DO THIS TO US GATISS AND MOFFAT. I mean it'll be brilliant but just...feels. xD**

**ANYWAYS, I decided to give you all a treat and update once again! Since my chappies have been so short and usually I give you such long ones. :( I'm sorry loves. **

**THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED FOLLOWED FAVORITED ETC! **

* * *

**Tawnie - Hotel Suite, NY, NY - Sherlock Holmes Is My Boyfriend **

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my mid-section. As I turned I saw with sleepy eyes that Sherlock was still asleep and it was his holding my protectively. Thankfully pajamas were worn otherwise I'd be seeing or feeling who knows what. I smiled fondly at him, and resisted the urge to brush back one of his wild curls that were splayed around his face. He looked absolutely child-like and peaceful in his slumber, I remember when we first were getting to know each other that I thought the same thing. I couldn't believe that we were a couple now or together or "two individuals in a relationship". It seemed so crazy me and Sherlock Holmes, together. Well me with anyone seemed crazy and something I never foresaw.

And Sherlock, he was just such an anti-social person it could also be considered a shock that he was with anyone.

I frowned as I thought of Molly Hooper, and how when she finds out she'll be crushed. She may have given me her blessing but it still didn't lessen the blow I was dealing her.

Sucks being an empath.

I groaned headache was coming in full force. Hangover has begun.

Sherlock stirred and opened his eyes and groaned.

"Stop thinking." He groaned. "That's my job." Ahh, he must be feeling as worse as I do. _Ugh._

I quietly chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek feeling the familiar tingle. Was this ever going to lessen? The sparks and the electricity I felt with him? Or was it always going to feel new and electric. I couldn't wait to find out.

My own little experiment I'll call it. I groaned inwardly, I was turning into the man.

"I told you stop, I can hear the wheels turning."

I slapped his arm playfully and went to get dressed. I pulled on a black sweater with dark wash jeans that were my favorite paired with my favorite boots and of course my trusty gloves. I flung my hair up into a messy bun and applied only mascara for some light makeup. As I peered into the mirror I smiled looking at my heavy bangs and my dark grey eyes. I saw a happiness and even a confidence that wasn't there before.

And also a slight grimace wanting to form from the headache.

_Need coffee and aspirin..._

I left the bathroom and saw Sherlock buttoning his shirt, which happened to be one of my favorites, in fact I called it the "White Shirt of Temptation". As he finished buttoning I couldn't help but stare as the buttons seemed to be screaming to be undone. That man was pushing it desperately, those poor buttons.

_Those poor, poor , poor little buttons. _

_Maybe they need to be released._

I shook my head and snapped out of my ogling and met Sherlock's smirk and I flushed embarrassingly caught red handed admiring his attractiveness.

"Like what you see?" he teased, quoting me from the Christmas party.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just a little brain hurty from this hangover."

"Brain hurty?" He asked with amusement on his sharp features.

"Like I said, my brain it hurts, I can't think." I shrugged.

I left to go to the kitchen and I saw Sherlock was in tow. John was sitting at the table eating toast and jam, with tea steaming freshly made next to him.

"Good morning you two, you both look fresh and a bit hungover." he teased.

"That obvious." I laughed and then winced.

He nodded amused and handed me coffee and two aspirin.

"John, Jesus smiles down upon you. You're a freaking saint." I said as I took a few gulps of coffee and downed the aspirin.

He laughed and shook his head. I looked up and saw John staring confused and I wondered why when that's when I noticed that Sherlock was sitting next to me.

_Extremely next to me. _

"Did I miss something last night?"

I laughed nervously about to awkwardly explain to John the news when Sherlock decided to drop the bomb.

"Tawnie and I are in a relationship." he said nonchalantly.

John promptly spit out his tea and choked a little as he stared between us.

"Relationship? You two? The one extremely emotional empath and the high-functioning sociopath?" he inquired with bemusement.

"Yes John. A relationship you know the things you do with your women, except I think ours will last longer than your escapades and I think the sex will be splendid once we get there."

That time I choked.

On my toast, I had just grabbed fresh from the toaster and put into my mouth.

I quickly downed my coffee with it pushing the food down so I wouldn't die although I kinda wished I did as I turned an extreme red and coughed weakly.

"Splendid you say?" I squeaked. _Smooth_.

"You could say it will even be electrical." he added amusement in his eyes.

I nodded meekly and somehow tried not to melt into mush thinking of Sherlock and I having sex and oh God...

I flushed a bright pink and John just stared dumbfounded and slightly offended at Sherlock's quip of a stab at his dating life. Sherlock looked between us as he held up his toast.

"What not good?" he asked confused.

I face palmed so hard and John just sighed and briefly chuckled.

"Tawnie he is all yours."

"Heh, thanks John..."

Sherlock shrugged seeing none of the fault he had just uttered and John just gleamed wickedly at me with a few playful waggles of the brow. And I just wanted to disappear as I sunk lower and lower into the seat.

I would have to explain to Sherlock that our sex life whatever and whenever it happens is to not be spoken with in public among friends.

* * *

As soon as breakfast ended we toured all around the city. We hit up all the stores and I maxed out my card Mycroft had given me as a present shopping for clothes and souvenirs and just anything I fancied really. I mean it wasn't my money I was spending.

We went to Madame Tussaud's as well, the famous wax museum and I got a lot of pictures with John and our favorite celebrities as Sherlock stated he,

"Doesn't do photos."

I of course made him do one with me it happened to be with Britney Spears.

John was cracking up as I made him do a silly face with me, threatening to take away his experiments when we got back if he didn't take at least one picture here with me.

Immediately the tune had changed as he grinned foolishly.

We had frozen hot chocolate at Serendipity's which John had gotten a brain freeze at as did I. Sherlock and looked at us amused as he kept sipping slowly of course, not gaining a horrible freeze.

At last we went to the Empire State building late at night, when all the lights were scattered across the city and you can see all the way it seemed into New Jersey. The lights were so painstakingly pretty I took many photos hoping to capture this moment forever. Then I had an idea.

"Guys, I want a picture of the three of us. All together up here, me and my boys." I smiled.

John handed off the camera to a woman who gladly took out picture. As she handed the picture back I couldn't help but laugh.

John was smiling his warm kind smile and I was sticking out my tongue playfully and there was Sherlock, attempting a smile and it coming off dazzling as ever.

I turned to John and handed him the camera. I then walked over to Sherlock who was looking down.

"You look lovely." he murmured as he turned to me.

"As do you." I replied with a breath.

He grinned at me and I grinned back. I stared at him and then frowned as I remembered...Moriarty was still out there.

He was still aiming to end Sherlock.

And quite possibly me.

Sherlock seemed to notice my sadness and continued to look at me with his serious deducing gaze. I glanced up at him and sighed.

"Sherly, what if he gets to me? Or God forbid you? Maybe even John again...I just...I worry constantly that he'll strike and we won't be ready."

"We will be."

"How do you know?"

"Genius remember?" He smirked. I looked away and he sighed.

"Forget about Moriarty for just a little while and stop thinking."

I chuckled sadly.

"I will when you do."

He smiled a half smile.

"Don't hold your breath."

I smirked and then pressed my lips to his in a sweet kiss giving in and willing myself to forget for just a little while.

This kiss was gentle and light. Sparks were flying and my shield lowered instantly. I let myself drown in our emotions and as he ended the kiss I couldn't help but smile. I turned to look out towards the lights covering New York.

"I'll stop him if it's the last thing I do." I said confidently. " I am going to be free."

And I knew I would be as I looked out into the sky.

Because butterflies always flew and I was going to soar.

* * *

**Some more fluff...I FEEL SHERLOCK IS SO OOC AND I AM SO SORRY BUT HE PROB IS GOING TO BE SO STILL LOVE ME POR FAVOR?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tawnie - London 221B Baker Street - Back From Vacation **

We soon returned from New York and everything was back to normal. I was looking into Moriarty but I found nothing and we hadn't heard from him either which I had to admit didn't leave a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. John was working diligently at the clinic and Sherlock was taking more and more cases.

I was sitting in Sherlock's chair next to John as he read the paper. I was reading case files from Mycroft as the git wanted me to put in more hours for actual work now. When he had told me that, I remember smirking at him and telling him I was doing my job watching Sherlock. He had raised his eyebrow and formed a tight lipped smile and responded,

"Yes babysit Miss Schmetterling, not snog."

I had grimaced and while grumbling snatched the case files. _Stupid Mycroft. _

Right as I had started deciphering some really poor latin, Sherlock barged in covered in blood holding a harpoon.

"Well that was tedious."

I raised my eyebrow and John looked at him incredulously.

"Did you go on the tube like that?"

"Cabs wouldn't take me."

I smirked at him and watched in amusement as my blood covered beau walked to the bathroom to clean up.

He walked out freshly cleaned dawning his flannel pajama pants and blue bath robe. He walked by me and as he did grabbed my case file from me.

"Hey! I was deciphering Mister!"

He glanced at it and with a disgusted look threw it on the ground.

"BORED." He shrieked.

"Sherly, you just solved a case." I reminded him gently.

"Yes, _just solved,_ I need another one." he said exasperated.

"Check your website?" offered John.

"I did, nothing worth my time."

"Sherlock surely there is?"

He scoffed and pulled out his laptop and read off something about a missing rabbit.

"A rabbit John! Like I'm some bunny finder!" He scowled.

I giggled and he sent me a heated glare. I held my hands up in defeat.

"Sherly, calm down.

"Cigarettes. I need one. John where are they?"

"No, No Sherlock we agreed quitting cold turkey!"

He grimaced even more and then turned to me with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Tawnie, love surely you know where they are. Please?"

He looked absolutely adorable with his puppy dog face.

Sadly, I am a cat person.

"Sorry Sherlock, no go."

He groaned and went searching through the flat. He would never find them where they were. Mrs. Hudson had walked in and I gave her a head shake as Sherlock approached her.

"Mrs. Hudson where are they?"

"Where what are dear?"

"My cigarettes, I need them."

"Sorry, dear I haven't seen them."

"Lies!" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes as I patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright love."

He brushed me off and was about to probably try and find his gun when there was a ringing from the doorbell.

"CLIENT!" Sherlock screeched as he opened the door and there stood an awkward but casually cute young man who looked in desperate need of some sleep. I felt his hesitance and fear and I smiled kindly at him.

Sherlock rushed him in and sat him down on a chair.

"Now, you have five minutes, and don't be boring."

The poor man looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I sighed.

Another case another client which means a deducing Sherlock.

Here we go again.

* * *

**Just a short intro to Baskerville! I have to rewatch it to remind myself and of course I am changing it up a bit I think so just go with it! I might update tomorrow or the next day. **

**Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I try to respond to all if I'm not busy writing or on the rare occasions, having a life! **

**I just finished my one Johnlock fanfic so I AM ALL YOURS...and my story 'Shatter' which is also coming along nicely...might wanna update that as well. XD **

**I just applied for an invite on the ArchiveOfOurOwn site! I want to put my works on there as well, maybe get some more readers who will enjoy my stories, like you all do. :) I tried wattpad and I don't like the setup, but don't fret if I get an invite to ArchiveOfOurOwn, I will not stop posting on here! **

**I am also currently taking prompts! I need to expand my writing, loves! If you have a little desire let me know! And I shall do it and dedicate to you! **

* * *

**Tawnie - 221B Baker Street - Baskerville? **

Henry Knight, as we had learned couldn't speak much other than just playing a DVD he had brought.

"Baskerville?" I questioned with a surprise. I knew of Baskerville quite well, Well of the facility being in the government does have it's perks. But what does Baskerville have to do with this man.

"You know of it?"

"Yes, I know of it. Research facility government based. But that's all I know." I murmured trailing off.

We watched the documentry and at the end I saw the slight intrigue on Sherlock's face. Was this enough for him to take the case. No, probably not as I felt his doubt radiate through. He needs more information or he won't take the case.

"What did you see?" asks Sherlock as we see Henry Knight talk about something that killed his father. I frowned, poor guy losing his father. I huffed to myself, of course my empathism is just off the charts.

"I was just about to say.." he points to the tv and Sherlock sighs impatient.

"Yes, in a TV interview, I prefer to do my own editing."

"Yes sorry, excuse me." he says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a hankerchief and wipes his nose.

"In your own time." says John kindly. I nod agreeingly.

"Yeah, don't force yourself. It must be hard."

"But quite quickly." murmurs Sherlock starting to get bored. Oh...not good.

"Do you know Dartmoor, ?" he asks with certainty.

"No."

"It's an amazing place, it's like nowhere else. It's sort of bleak, but beautiful."

"Mmmm, not interested. Moving on."

I smack him in warning and he scoffs but breathes out in an impatient huff.

"We used to go for walks me and my dad, after my mum died. Every night on the moor."

"Good, now skipping to the night your dad was violently killed."

I glared at Sherlock and resisted the urge to smack him once again. Couldn't he behave once?

"There's a place it's sort of local, it's called Dewer's Hollow."

Sherlock tilted his head, as if to say 'and?'.

"That's an ancient name for Devil."

Sherlock's eyebrow quipped up at the sound of the word Devil. "So?"

"Did you see the Devil that night?" asked John.

"Yes." Henry's voice was just a whisper.

"It was huge...coal black fur with red eyes." He started to tear up. "It got him tore at him, tore him apart." he said mournfully.

Sherlock is watching intensely at him now and I can't help but wonder. What got his father? A bear maybe? A large animal? I saw Sherlock's boredom was slowly slipping away as he regarded Henry with more interest.

"I can't remember anything else. The found me the next morning just wandering the moor. My dad's body was never found."

"Hmmm, large black fur red eyes. Enormous dog maybe, wolf?" he asks Sherlock.

"Or a genetic experiment." he bites back a smile and I almost scowl at him. Who is he playing at? This boy is literally generating so much fear that it's starting to make me sick with worry as well. i feel my shield slipping more and more, and my heart rate increases dramatically with the ill feeling.

"Are you laughing at me, ?"

"Why are you joking?" smirked Sherlock.

I felt myslf go dizzy and start to feel unbearably nautious. I feel myself go pale, and John looks at me worriedly.

"Tawnie are you alright?"

"Mmm' fine."I manage as I try to keep my eyelids from fluttering shut with the overwhelming emotions.

"My dad was always going on about the things from Baskerville; about the types of monsters they were breeding there. People use to laugh at him. At least the TV crew took my seriously."

"Did wonders for Devon tourism I'm sure."

"Yeah." said John uncomfortably.

I felt myself drifting in and out of the conversation trying not to either pass our or vomit. My hands started to tremble and started to sweat uncomfortably. I had to remove my gloves the sweat was getting gross and uncomfortable. I finally listened back in the conversation trying to regain control of my senses.

"No sorry, wins. Childhood trauma masked by an invented memory. Boring! Goodbye, and thank you for smoking."

I finally smell the cigarette smoke and I feel the bile rise in my throat. I hesitantly stand up as Sherlock is pushing Henry practically through the door.

"But what about the footprints!" He asks as he tries to not be shoved through the door.

"Oh probably just paw prints." Sherlock says with a roll of his eyes.

" , they were the footprints of a gigantic hound!" he almost screeches and Sherlock stops dead in his tracks.

"Say that again?"

"I found the footprints.."

"No! No...no your exact words." he breathes delight and intrigue lighting up his eyes.

"Mr. Holmes, they were...the footprints..of a...gigantic...hound." he says slowly uttering each word.

"I'll take the case!" he says as he raises his head.

"Sorry what?" asks John startled.

They seem to have forgotten about me as I try not to sway as much as I feel like I am. Henry turns to me and regards me with worry. Worry I feel coming at me in rapid waves. Ugh...no.

"Stop...feeling so much." I whisper to him.

He looks at me with shock and starts to stammer words of not knowing what I am talking about. Then he makes his second mistake.

I start to fall a little, and he catches me and his hand grabs mine and I gasp loudly. Loud enough to wear Sherlock and John are staring in slight horror as my hand is tightly grasping Henry's as I'm living one of his memories.

It's big and giant, black fur with red eyes. I got a glimpse of some man, just a shadow nothing in great detail. Then I see his father hugging him, and I see a sign with Baskerville written on it. I can't take much more stimulation and I wrench my hand away and am breathing heavily.

"Tawnie, you alright?" asks John going into Doctor mode as he takes my vitals.

"Mmm'fine." I slur.

Then my eyes flutter close as I see Henry gaping at me in shock and Sherlock standing there a picture of stoicness but I didn't miss the worry in his eyes and the nervousness emanating from him as I slipped into a cold abyss of darkness.

* * *

**How's this for some drama! I am not good at writing Baskerville so I hope this works out alright! **

**Thoughts? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Changing up this story plot a bit! Hope ya'll don't mind! **

* * *

**Tawnie -Still at 221B Baker Street - The Hounds Of Baskerville - THAT BASTARD LEFT ME**

I groaned as light peeked through my eyelids. I slowly opened them up and was met with an familiar room.

Sherlock's room.

"Sh'lock." I slurred still slightly out of it.

There was no one in the flat I realized. There was nothing being banged or anything meant to sound as if life was present. It was eerily quiet. I stumbled out of the bedroom and found a note scribbled in Sherlock's scrawl taped neatly to the fridge.

_Dear Tawnie, _

_John said we must leave a note if we are to leave. We are taking the case of and shall be back in a few days. _

_If you must contact me, you know what to do. _

_..._

_I hope you are okay._

_Sherlock. _

I spotted another note next to it and scoffed.

_Tawnie, _

_I had no choice. _

_Give us a call when you wake so I know you're alright. _

_Mrs.H is supposed to check on you sometime tomorrow. _

_John._

THE BASTARDS LEFT ME ALONE.

Granted, Mrs. H was still here, but they didn't take me with! They could have stuffed me in a trunk or in a backseat. But noooo, they couldn't wait because Sherlock is well him...and John decided to not have any balls I guess yesterday. For God's sake he was a soldier!

I really did want to have an in depth look into Baskerville as I only heard things from certain reports for Mycroft. Damn them, stopping my fun.

"Well fuck you, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, because if you think I am missing this one you are sadly mistaken!" I said to no one but myself as I was FREAKING ALONE WHILE THEY SOLVED A CASE.

I quickly packed a bag and pulled out my phone grumbling curses at the soon to be dead boys of Baker Street.

"Mycro-"

"It's me, listen I need a car within the next 30 seconds headed to Dartmoor before I kill your brother." I said with gritted teeth.

"Whatever did he do this time." I could feel his smirk and I snarled.

"HE LEFT ME ALONE AFTER I PASSED OUT DUE TO THAT STUPID GUY WHO WAS LIKE AN EMOTION FUCKING FILTER AND I AM A FUCKING EMOTIONAL SPONGE...and and...AND NEVER YOU MIND JUST GET ME A FUCKING CAR."

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Schmetterling, language."

"Language my arse. Don't push me, Mycroft."

"Very well...A car is on it's way. Do try not to kill my brother or his doctor..."

"Caring is a disadvantage." I hissed as I hung up.

Sure enough, a car slowly pulled up and I saw Anthea sitting in the back, fingers typing away. I smirked as I saw her look up and smile. My mood lifted seeing her.

"Tawnie, it's been awhile."

"Indeed it has, now are we still 'Anthea' or are we back to Anna today." I laughed.

She shrugged nonchalantly as she smiled.

"I like Anthea."

I snickered.

"So does Mycroft."

She turned a deep shade of red as she cleared her throat and tried to glare at me which turned into a playful scowl.

"You are so lucky, you are one of my good friends Tawn."

I blinked shocked at her blunt response.

"I...I'm one of your good friends?"

She smiled.

"Why yes you are. Tawnie, you didn't know that. I've known you how many years and we've been on how many missions together?"

I just blankly looked at her as she chuckled in disbelief.

"You really didn't know." she said softly.

I frowned.

"Not many people want to be my friend, Thea. I am friendly, but I don't expect friendship from people. It doesn't happened like that...for me." I said sadly.

She put down her phone and pulled me into an embrace'

"Thea...you put down your phone."

"Shut up, I am trying to hug you. And I am capable of such a feat!"

I giggled and then pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I see her blush spark up again and I grin widely.

"Is that a certain Mycroft Holmes, chatting you up." I winked.

"My, is my boss and best friend. Nothing more." she said unconvincingly.

"The fact you call him My is proof enough." I tease.

We continue the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence and I try to calm down only to fail and get even more angry.

Those boys better pray I thought, as I pulled on my gloves evilly.

* * *

**Dartmoor - Tawnie **

I arrived in Dartmoor and with some calls found out they were staying at a lodging I knew quite well. I smiled at the concierge and cleared my throat as I asked.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's room."

He grinned wide and waggled his eyebrows as he gave me their room number. Okay...creep.

I thanked him and headed up with my anger just about to explode. There stood Sherlock and John about to go somewhere clearly. They didn't hear the door open and I stalked over to them silently. They were in an I'm sure wonderful conversation about the case as I stood there and cleared my throat.

They froze and John turned and gaped as he saw me standing there tapping my foot like an angry mother at her children.

"Hello boys." I said with venom slipping out.

"Tawnie...you...shouldn't be up. You need rest." sputtered John. I glared furiously at him. No doctor spiel this time John.

Sherlock gulped and I raised my brow.

"Nervous are we?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Listen, the case was extremely pressing and it turned into at least a 7 and we needed to go right away. And we told Mrs. Hudson to look after you and we just couldn't...wait." Sherlock ended with a look of extreme sorriness as he saw my extremely un-amused face.

"John...didn't you have a brain. I thought you were smarter."

Sherlock went to open his mouth and I glared at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Well...you see Tawnie." he chuckled nervously and I sighed.

"You both are extremely lucky I love you both. Otherwise you'd be 6 ft under by now." I growled.

"Love?" questioned Sherlock with a blank face.

"6 ft under?" squeaked John.

I flopped onto the bed ignoring them both.

"So where are WE going boys?" I empasized the 'We'.

Sherlock's lips twitched upward at that remark and it took all my will power not to smile back at the beautiful bastard.

"Henry Knight's, we are going to explore the moor tonight with him."

"To look for the hound?" I asked skeptically. Didn't he think it was a load of phooey back at Baker Street. Well I did pass out...maybe he figured something out.

"Or to not find the hound."

I smirked and then realized I was mad at him.

"Fill me in on the way on what I missed."

I was still pissed but I knew I'd end up forgiving them both soon.

Kind of impossible to stay mad at my boys.

"We went to Baskerville and..."

I stopped and gave him an incredulous look.

"WHAT?"

Maybe I didn't love them that much...

_Tsk, Tsk, remember what I said. -MH _

I pinched the bridge of my nose and prayed to God I wouldn't end up in jail for double homicide.

* * *

**So here we had some Tawnie pissed off vibes at the boys for leaving her. I mean I understand too, who would wanna be left behind? Especially when they're basically a team. And some Anthea/Tawnie background. I love Anthea's character and I hope they do more with her in season three. I feel she has potential to be something super bad ass or at least critically important. **

**And I think Sherlock would have left her, but not because he doesn;t care you know him with cases. He doesn't really know what to do with sentiment either with her, so he probably didn't want super fluffy feelings with her when she woke up ya know? And John would have given in to Sherlock I feel, with possibly a little begging and possibly blackmail...hehe. **

**Anyway, I know it's a bit humorous now but that stops next chapter. THE HOUND SHOWS UP. **

**Oh and should Tawnie see the Hound? Or doubt Sherlock? Or believe him? **

**Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm getting to the most chapters I've ever written guys! It's crazy**!

**So I've heard what you've all said and I think I know what I am going to do. I'd like to thank you for your creative input all of you and I credit all of you for helping me brainstorm! You guys rock!**

**I really wish I was at SDCC right now...I heard the Sherlock Panel got unedited footage of series 3 of episode one...): not cool, extremely jealous as well as happy for the people that did go! **

**Anyways, thanks to all the follows,reviews, and favorites. You guys are way too lovely to me. :D **

* * *

**Tawnie - Henry Knight's House - Hounds Of Baskerville - Pissed Off **

The ride to Henry's was extremely quiet. After hearing they went to Baskerville without out me, I just decided to simply ignore them. I was too tired to argue nor was that going to help.

WE had a case.

Knocking, we heard hurried footsteps and Henry Knight smiling sheepishly as we entered.

"Henry." said John in greeting.

Sherlock just pushed through and I rolled my eyes as I stepped inside. Henry gave me an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry about the other day...I hear you are extremely..." I laughed at his stammering. He was too sweet.

"Henry it's all fine! I am an empath...I'm sensitive to emotions and such, and you good sir are the embodiment of fear at the moment. I will work through it don't worry, I am more prepared now."

He smiled in return and as I got farther into his house I gasped in delight.

He was loaded.

"Woah you are..."

"Rich." John finished in awe.

Sherlock stared at us incredulously as we gaped and stared in wonder at his lavish house. It was beautiful and wonderfully grand. It amazed me the detail as well. He had good taste.

I raised an eyebrow to Sherlock as if I was saying 'jealous'. He glared at me and I had to stifle a chuckle.

Definitely jealous.

"Henry your home is lovely."

"Thank you." he said nervously. I turned to him and sent a calming wave towards him. He needed to relax before I ended up on the floor again.

I tugged my gloves more on and fixed my jacket as Henry got ready to leave.

We were on our way to see the Moor, where the supposed hound lived. Sherlock was the embodiment of skepticism and John was alert as ever, trying to debunk the thought of a rabid hound dashing about.

I felt Henry's nervousness as well as fear as we got deeper and deeper into the Moor. It was dark and there were gusts of chilly wind. I saw my breath chill in the air and shivered. Sherlock shot me a glance and I nodded once curtly saying I was fine. He continued to search the surrounding and I tried to look for any auras mucking about. Maybe it was a person, perchance?

"I'm going to go check something out I'll be right back." whispered John in my ear.

"Alright, be safe."

He nodded and went off to go check out whatever he had spotted. I went to follow Sherlock and Henry when something caught my eye. A glow. I wandered off a little and tried to follow the weird glow I was seeing. As soon as I got close to it, it vanished. I blinked and shook my head was I hallucinating?

I heard shouting and ran up to find a breathless Henry and Sherlock. John also was there looking at Henry and Sherlock in concern.

"We...we saw it." Stammered Henry. He was once again pure freaking fear. I gasped as the emotion tried to pierce the shield I had created. It was like a mist creeping up on my shield. I had to focus to really hold it off. Then as I looked at Sherlock I saw fear as well. Did he see it?

"No...I saw nothing." he mumbled quietly.

"Yes you did! We saw it! Why...why are you lying?" practically sobbed Henry. I groaned at the overwhelming emotion and with a large sigh pushed the emotion away from me and let out a moan of relief.

"Let's go back." I muttered, tired.

"Good idea, Tawnie can't take much more." agreed John as he helped me walk a bit as I started getting drowsy.

As we walked I couldn't help but stare at Sherlock who's aura was pure fear and intensity.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

**Tawnie - Lodgings - Hounds Of Baskerville - There Is Something Wrong, Sherlock **

John, Sherlock and I were seated by the fire warming up from the autumn air when Sherlock turned to us.

"I did see it." he whispered.

"Sherlock..are you sure? It's a little far fetched...a hound running a muck." said John skeptically.

I shook my head at John.

"He's feeling fear, he's almost as bad as Henry. Something spooked him." I tried to defend Sherlock.

"I thought you were mad." spat Sherlock.

I frowned, I knew he was only defensive and angry because he was scared. He didn't like emotions so when they happened he didn't know how to handle them. I grabbed his hand which he shook off. I sighed.

"Sherly, I'm only trying to help, we are only trying to help. Something's wrong." I said soothingly.

He glared at me and I was surprised to see tears, unshed tears gathering in his eyes from the fear.

"Nothing's wrong with me." he snarled.

"Sherlock..." I whispered.

"Sherlock...maybe you aren't well." suggested John, who I gave an impatient glare too.

Sherlock then launched himself into deductions about the people in the room. I watched in empathy as the fear ate him alive, with each deduction I saw the aura pulse with fear. I started feeling nauseous but ignored it so I could focus on Sherlock.

"JUST GO AWAY." he spat at John.

"No, I'm your friend I'm not going to leave you."

"I HAVE NO FRIENDS!"

John's face twisted in hurt and anger and decided that it was better if he left. He got up and with an angry huff left.

"Sherlock you can't just do that..."

"Why not!"

"Because you can't deal with emotions like that! If you're scared be scared! If you're nervous be nervous! But don't...DON'T try and mask it."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND TAWNIE! I am a sociopath, I don't do emotions. They're useless and they leave people muddled and useless. I can't be useless, Tawnie."

"Are you saying I'm useless." I mumbled. "Because I feel...I'm muddled." I laugh bitterly.

"Whatever."

"Tawnie..."

"You know Sherlock...I know you saw it. Or you saw something that spooked you pretty good. But for Pete's sake's. Don't fucking lie to me, and don't...don't tell me I'm useless just because I don't hide from emotions."

I went to walk away and he grasped my sleeve and I saw a look I have never seen on Sherlock's face before.

Neediness.

I sighed as I gave him a tired smile.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

He nodded and followed me into the bedroom where I laid him down slowly and when I went to leave I felt another tug.

"Don't leave...please." he whispered.

" Sure...I won't leave."

I laid down next to him and was shocked to discover the consulting detective wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"S'okay Sherly." I whispered. "Go to sleep."

Soon enough I drifted off to sleep with the sound of his easy breaths, light and soft.

* * *

**So here is that! May seem a little OOC but in this episode he's very vulnerable. So yeah, ahem. :)**

**Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are so awesome! ONLY 20 MORE REVIEWS TILL 100. I WILL CRY. CRY. TEARS OF JOY. That's so crazy and awesome and it really makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside with all these amazing outstanding reviews and with so much love. UGH YOU GUISE. **

**Anyways, thank you all for such wonderfulness, and it makes me so happy you all love this fic. GOD I LOVE YOU ALL. **

* * *

**Tawnie - Hounds of Baskerville - Sweet Release From All These Feelings **

I yawned and snuggled into the crook of Sherlock's neck. His neck was warm and he smelled of cigarettes and mint. It was intoxicating and I felt myself snuggle deeper and deeper till I heard a rumble from his chest. A chuckle? I opened one eye and peered at him. He was looking down at me with a small smile and I returned it with a grin.

"Morning Sh'lock" I slurred lazily as I stretched and tried to rid my eyes of the blurriness.

"Morning."

"You...better?" I asked quietly. He then seemed to realize what was happening and his face returned to one of coldness.

"Fine." I flinched at the sudden tone that was taken with me. Was all of last night a lie?

I dropped my shield and I felt myself drowning in his nervousness and apprehension. I raised my brow at him as he got up and threw on clothes for the day.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. Fine."

"So last night..?"

"Was us talking and then falling asleep in the same bed. Obvious."

I felt my eyes narrow and my anger grow.

"Sherlock J. Holmes, if you think you can just lie to me so outright, you have got another thing coming." I heard him sigh and he set down the two cups of coffee he was making.

"Fine." he began his eyes dropping to the ground. "I am better and I actually have a theory I'm going to test."

I smiled at his admittance.

"Oh, what kind of theory?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. I can handle it."

I smirked but dropped the subject. I excused myself to have a moment and got ready for the day. I threw on an overly large purple jumper over some black jeans that were tucked neatly into black combat boots. I quickly braided my hair and headed out to meet Sherlock thrusting a cup of coffee in my direction.

I raised my brow at him curiously as I eyed the cup with suspicion.

"Drink."

"I don't think I will..what did you do to it?"

He looked hurt as he heard my statement.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make you some coffee. I made some for John too as an apology."

I cleared my throat and he rolled his eyes.

"After I apologize with my words." he added as if it was obvious.

I smirked.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to come to Baskerville with us today. I want to check something out I might have looked over."

I bit my lip as much as I wanted too, I wanted to take another look at that moor. Or maybe I should go with?

"Yeah, sure I guess I'll come. But you better reconcile with John!" I scolded lightly.

He grinned and then dragged me downstairs as he threw a mug of coffee at John.

John also thinking like me, asked what Sherlock had done to the coffee and then why he even made the coffee. Of course, Sherlock looked hurt, but he didn't feel hurt, I noticed as my shield lowered a bit. I furrowed my brows, what was this man up too?

* * *

**Tawnie - Hounds Of Baskerville - The Hound **

Reaching Baskerville, and this time showing my ID instead of Mycroft''s we were let in pretty easily as well.

"My name literally opens doors." I snickered as I watched my ID open door after door.

John and Sherlock turned to each other amused as if I was missing something and I scowled at them playfully. Sherlock said he wanted to talk to one of the researchers or scientists and said he would meet us in the lab. We agreed and headed to the lab which opened easily and was also empty.

Curious.

John was looking around as I stood looking at the beakers left over and observing the large laboratory. It had cages and desks and tables and was equipped thoroughly.

Suddenly all of the lights shut off and I blinked confused.

"Tawnie?" John called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly headed over to his side.

"Where in the hell is Sherlock?" I muttered. He would be late as the power goes out.

'I don't know, maybe we should leave."

I agreed and I went to swipe my card in the door, when it said access was not granted. I groaned as it wouldn't open as I swiped and swiped. I grumbled as I shoved my card back in my pocket.

"No go. For some reason I'm not authorized. Which is complete bullocks."

"Weird. I'll call Sherlock."

I was about to voice my opinion when I heard a heavy panting. It was loud and sounded very near us. I felt my blood run a little cold.

"John did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah..."

I grabbed his hand so we wouldn't be separated and headed over to take a look around. I felt around in my pocket of my jeans and grinned as I held up a lighter. John narrowed his eyes at me and I rolled my eyes as I answered,

"What? You never know when you'll need one."

I lit it up and looked around with John surveying the area. I heard the panting get closer and closer and I felt John yank me down behind the table. His pulse was increased and I could feel his fear. Or was it mine.

Both. Both is good.

I bit my lip and held my breath in as I heard footsteps. Or dog steps I should say. They were heavy and sounded extremely heavy.

Not good.

I pulled John up and motioned to the cage only a few feet in front of us. He nodded agreeing with me as we ran for it. We slipped in and I quietly shut the cage. I breathed a heavy sigh of slight relief as I pulled out my phone and dialed Sherlock.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock! John and I are in the lab! The...the hound is in here too."

"Is it? I'm on my way."

"Sherl-" he cut me off.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know we haven't seen it just heard."

"Sound like then?"

"I don't know like a hound! Heavy footsteps, panting, growling, like a big wolf!" I whispered exasperated.

Why was he asking questions at a time like this?

John made a motion for the phone and I handed it to him as I looked out the cage. There was nothing for a minute. Not even breathing. Till I blinked and then the hound was growling and gnashing it's teeth up at the bars of the cage. I screamed terrfied. John swore loudly and pulled me back enveloping me in a sort of protective hug as we pushed the door close with our feet. My foot slipped and I yelped as the hound lunged for it. I swiftly moved it away and whimpered in fear.

Was this how I was going to die?

With my good friend and doctor while a hound tried to eat me.

Oh how fate is cruel.

All of a sudden the lights turned back on and the hound was gone as Sherlock opened the cage door and knelt beside us.

"Are you both alright?"

"What do you think?" spat John as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

Sherlock turned to me and I nodded faintly even though I felt bile rising in my throat.

"Did you see it?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

"Black fur, large paws, an-"

"And let me guess glowing red eyes?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Sherlock smirked at that moment and chuckled.

"No it didn't I lied. You only think you saw the hound."

I just looked at him shocked.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I put a bit of a hallucinogen in your coffee and it seems like that is what is creating the illusion of a hound. Although, I'm not entirely sure on how they're administering it to Henry." he said slightly unsure but with most definitely a smugness in his tone.

"YOU DRUGGED US?" I yelled.

"Yes." he said as if it was that simple.

John looked beyond pissed as did I.

John bit his lip as he held back a bitter laugh. He just shook his head and walked away from Sherlock. He turned to John and then I in confusion.

"Bit not good?"

"None what so ever." I snarled.

He looked at me with furrowed brows and frowned.

"You're angry."

"THAT'S AN AMAZING DEDUCTION THERE ."

"I am sorry for drugging you both but it was necessary for the case."

'False!" I spat. "You didn't have too. You could have just asked us to participate, but no you had to do it your way!"

"Tawnie...I..."

"Save it Sherlock. Just save it."

I stalked off and left leaving the consulting detective alone.

I started to wonder, why I put up with him.

* * *

**So a short chappie, I don't know how I like this. I wasn't sure how to incorporate this. This isn't my favorite episode and it should be done within the next two chappies or so, and Reichenbach emerges! **

**Sorry if this isn't as good! I can't think! **

**Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took so long to update, school**'**s starting soon and I had a lot going on! Plus, I just needed a little writers break. :P But now I am fully yours for this chapter, so enjoy! **

**I am already looking for prompts for my next story! So if you have any please message me! I have a few ideas, potentially doing another supernatural kind of fic, or I was thinking of doing a parentlock! with Sherlock and John! I love those and I have a few great ideas for them. **

**Anyways, here's your long overdue chappie!**

* * *

**Tawnie - Hounds Of Baskerville - Meeting the Hound - Or H.O.U.N.D **

I slammed the door shut as I walked into the room and collapsed with a frustrated scream onto the bed. How dare he drug John and I, just to use us as an experiment?! I felt my emotions rage and I slowly took deep breaths to calm down. I slumped against the mattress and closed my eyes only to open them thirty seconds later by my phone vibrating.

I reached for my phone with a confused look once I noticed the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Schmetterling! This is Dr. Robert Frankland from Baskerville! I heard you wanted too see the facility, and you didn't get a good luck when you were here earlier."

"Well, yeah I was always curious about the facility, but your reason for calling, Doctor?"

"Please call me Robert. And well I would be more than welcome to give you a full tour."

"Really!?" _Things were looking up!_

"Yes! If you wanna swing by now..."

"Yes! I'll be there thank you Doct-Robert." I corrected.

I heard him laugh and he promptly hung up. I smirked to myself as I set down my phone. At least I would get to see Baskerville, at last!

As I was leaving I saw John chatting up a woman. I raised an eyebrow to him as he shot me a look that clearly told me to move on. I smirked and shrugged and continued on out the door when I ran straight into a man, I didn't want to see.

"Sherlock." I said bitterly.

"You are still mad..." he said hesitantly.

"Yes. Now move, I am on my way out."

"Where are you going?" he asked with a raised brow. I stopped and bit my lip as I spun on my heel and looked at him with a fake smile.

"No where dear. Laters." I said venomously sweet.

I felt his hurt and also his curiosity pulsing rapidly. I sighed, I would forgive him when I got back no point in staying mad at the git for long. He is Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes does experiments.

I'd just have to suck it up, obviously John did...

I arrived shortly at Baskerville, and as I made my way through the tunnels of hallways, I came across a Doctor Robert Frankland's Office. I knocked and was met with an older man, but not too old with a kind smile.

"Welcome Miss Schmetterling."

"Tawnie, please." I said absentmindedly as I took in the giant office.

Papers were scattered, diagrams lay unfinished on the floor, and books were stacked high on a mahogany desk. I knocked solidly on the desk and his lips twitched.

"That's Mahogany."

"So it is." I murmured. "So Doc- I mean Robert, what are all the secrets of Baskerville." I teased.

His smile was thin and he laughed shortly.

"Why Tawnie, I will gladly share some secrets. What would you like to know?"

"Anything you got."

"Very well."

He launched into a few tales of interesting undiscovered species, and genetically enhanced ones as well. It was interesting and it captivated me. I turned my head only a few centimeters to the right when I saw in a book a photo, of an obviously young Henry Knight. There was no doubt about it.

"You know Henry?" I interrupted.

He stopped talking and a tight smile appeared.

_Forced. _

_Weird._

I felt his apprehension and nervousness, it was steadily rising. I narrowed my eyes at the man as I pulled the picture out of the book.

"Doctor...why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous dear, just taken aback. Yes I know . I knew his father well, we worked together."

My eyes widened.

"Really...what did you guys work on?"

"Just some genes." his voice cracked and I blinked and saw his aura pulsing as my shield lowered.

"You're lying Doctor Frankland."

He then smirked and looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"You would know that wouldn't you Tawnie Schmetterling."

"Are you implying something, doctor?" I asked coldly.

"Are you?" He bit back.

I walked over to a diagram and my eyes widened and my blood ran cold.

_H.O.U.N.D_

_Hound. _

"Looks like the empath found out."

"You...you are the one behind the hound-like creature on the moor, that poor Henry sees! You've driven him to the madness he feels!"

"It's a shame the kid got in the way, and saw something he shouldn't have. Not my fault he saw me strangling his father and turned me into a dog now is it?"

"Yes it is. You're sick." I spat.

"No. I'm smart. Unlike Henry's father. He was a fool."

"So you had to kill the poor man?"

"Knew too much, thought we were getting too involved."

"Because you obviously weren't?" I snarled.

He laughed and I saw him lock the door. I glared as he held up a needle.

"You know too much, can't have you go run off and tell that boyfriend of yours, now can I?"

I dodged the needle and went to unlock the door. I quickly ran into the hallway. I heard him follow after me, and there was no way I would be able to leave this place running without being stopped and questioned.

I saw a doorway leading into a lab and I sighed in relief as I quickly entered and shut the door behind me. I took a few steps back before a light came on brightly and I heard the Doctor's laughter.

"Nice try, but you managed to lock yourself in a lab I have jurisdiction over. And you know what that means, access to all my experiments and everything involved."

I ran to the door, but it was locked from the inside._ Shit. This wasn't good. _

"Let me go!" I shouted.

An unmistakable valve opened somewhere on the ceiling and I saw a mist start to appear.

He was going to drug me.

I tried holding my breath, but I knew it would be no use. I tried my phone but there was no signal. I was stuck.

I slid down the door and heard a growl.

* * *

**Sherlock - Hounds Of Baskerville - The Truth **

Sherlock rattled off his deduction explaining to Henry what happened to his father and how the hound was created as Doctor Frankland stood agape.

Inspector Lestrade went to arrest the man as he took off, bounding through the trees. Sherlock and John left after him, leaving Lestrade to deal with Henry.

"Don't worry about me...but you might want to worry about your girlfriend Holmes." He shouted as he kept running.

Sherlock's eyes widened and he felt his blood ran cold.

_Not Tawnie..._

He sped up.

Frankland was running more and more through the moor losing them through the trees , and just as Sherlock reached the edge an explosion was heard, and he saw John standing there with his jaw open.

He looked horrified, as he was surely having flashbacks from his service.

Sherlock shut his eyes and felt his jaw clench.

"Come on John, we have to find Tawnie."

* * *

**Tawnie - Hounds of Baskerville - Found**

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed as the Hound growled and snapped at me. I felt it tearing away at me, the claws shredding my outsides. I wonder how Sherlock would find me.

In ribbons no doubt.

Part of me knew it wasn't real. It was a drug, but it was so real. I lost my faith in reality.

I just wanted to die.

I cried and cried till I was curled up on the ground. I kept repeating the same thing as I still felt and heard the hound destroying every bit of me.

_Kill me now. _

_Just let me die. _

_Kill me now. _

_Please...just let me die. _

_Why wouldn't this end?_

_Was God trying to be cruel? _

"Tawnie!" I heard an angelic deep bravado. It sounded like Sherlock, but how could I trust reality when it seemed all I was seeing and feeling was a lie.

"Please...kill me." I whispered with tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"God...Sherlock. She's been drugged."

_John. _

"John, end it." I whimpered. " Just tell Sherlock I love him."

"He's right here love, and no...there's nothing here."

"It's growling and clawing at me. It's teeth are bared and now it's sinking into my flesh. Why am I not dead yet?"

I felt something brush my forehead and then there was a flood of emotions. There was sadness, fear, curiosity, apprehension, anger, happiness, relief. It was all flowing into my mind, along with memory after memory of a little boy with curly locks of a deep dark brown that grew into a tall stunning intelligent man.

**_There was sadness as his father abused him. _**

**_There was anger as brother left him. _**

**_There was relief as the drugs kicked in as he laid on his bed breathing deeply. _**

**_There was happiness as his brother played pirates with him. _**

**_There was intrigue when he met an army doctor, clearly back from Afghanistan. _**

**_There was jealousy as he noticed The Woman and The Little Butterfly. _**

**_There was an air of calm as his mother talked to him soothingly. _**

**_There was bitterness as his butler and seemingly only friend Alfred died, leaving him alone in the world. _**

A young boy grew into a man right before my eyes in a matter of flashes. There was so much emotion behind each one. I gasped as I felt it course through me, each memory was a shock of adrenaline. I felt my body overheating, and I groaned.

"Stop...too much."

"I'm sorry." came the choked reply.

I felt my consciousness slipping and soon I was met with darkness.

* * *

Gasping, I sat up and was met with the calm stoic face of Sherlock.

"You're awake."

"Obviously." I muttered. "Where am I?"

"Back at Baker Street. We drove straight home after you passed out. "

I nodded and slumped back into the pillows.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What for?"

"For being mad at you, for letting myself believe the hallucinations, for letting you see me like that, for letting you have to touch me and make me pass out to stop being stupid."

His eyes locked with mine and quickly averted them.

"It's fine. It's all...fine."

"Are you sure?" I took a shaky breath. " I saw things and felt things...that weren't for me. I invaded your privacy."

"I knew the potential outcomes."

I smirked softly and then grabbed his hand with my gloved one.

"You're too good to me."

His lips twitched upwards and I returned it.

"So are you going to tell me what happened, or will I have to read about it in John's blog?" I teased.

He scowled and I listened contently as Sherlock regaled me about what happened in Dartmoor.

This is why I put up with him.

Because as much as he can make mistakes and screw up, it's what makes him human. The things he doesn't even realize he does for everyone. The joy of seeing him deduce and bask in his intelligence, yet not know the simple social norms.

It's what makes him, _Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

**END OF BASKERVILLE THANK GOD. Not my fave to write, I much prefer other cases. **

**Now, we hit Reichenbach which will not be fun...or will it be? No...it never is. **

**This is prob a shit chappie, so sorry. i wanted to do a little twist with this, but I think it didn't turn out how I planned. xD **

**I HATE TO ASK...**

**Thoughts...?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much guys for your support of this story! I love this story so much and just I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. **

**So I am here to update, because uhm, THE TWELFTH DOCTOR WILL BE REVEALED TOMORROW AND I AM SO EXCITED. ARE YOU GUYS, AND DID YOU SEE THAT TEASER TRAILER FOR SHERLOCK, OMFG I'M LIKE NOOOOO...THAT WASN'T A TEASE. THAT WAS A CARESS. **

**But a fine caress/tease it was! I AM SO EXCITED GUYS. **

* * *

**Tawnie - The Reichenbach Fall - Sherlock's Rising Fame and Tawnie's Trust **

Two months had passed since the Hounds of Baskerville as John's blog had called it. It was a busy two months, as Sherlock had case after case, especially one that made his name known all over the UK.

Reichenbach, it was called. Sherlock had solved it with the ease and certainty he usually solved cases, but it was a big case. And now, he was Sherlock Holmes, boffin.

"Boffin, Sherlock Holmes, Boffin!" he scoffed as paced the flat. I rolled my eyes as I smirked at Sherlock's outbursts.

"BACHELOR JOHN WATSON?" I heard John yell as he ruffled the newspaper.

"BACHELOR?"

"John, you are one." I snickered. He sent me a glare and I stuck my tongue out in response.

"Do I have a name?" I asked curiously as I sat on the arm of the couch leaning over John to read the newspaper.

"Yes, you are the...Baker Street Babe." he said with amusement.

I bit my lip to hide my giggle.

The Baker Street Babe, oh that is comical!

"Sherly, do you hear that? I'm the Babe." I winked at him.

His lips twitched upward at my comment.

"You're my babe, but the phrase is...amusing." he joked.

I stared at him wide eyed with a goofy grin.

"Sherlock J Holmes, did you just make a joke?"

"If I did?"

"Why, I think you got ten times sexier, sir. All that humor that is now coming out." I teased.

We all shared a laugh and Sherlock pulled me into a small embrace and I returned it enthusiastically. Things were looking up, Sherlock and I have been closer then ever. He is slowly starting to come out of his sociopathic shell, and I have never been more proud of him. We share kisses and hugs in public now, and although we have progressed a lot, we still haven't said the big three words.

I love you.

He knows that I love him, he sees the way I bite my tongue to hold back those three words, because I don't want to scare him away. I know he has more emotions, and I've proved he is no such thing as a sociopath. And even though I feel as if I love him, I'm still hesitant. I may be an empath and I may know how to deal with emotions but love...love is so new...so real and so profound that I find myself unsure.

"Everything alright?"

"Mmm' fine."

My phone went off and as I pulled it out, my heart dropped and my lips turned down in a deep frown.

_It's the final countdown, the final problem - JM _

I showed Sherlock and he raised his brow, but not before Lestrade burst in with an expression I wasn't sure how to place.

"You won't believe what just happened."

* * *

**THE BEGINNING OF REICHENBACH, AWWW SHEET. **

**a little light hearted-ness before the pain comes. **

**Thoughts? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Tawnie - Fall Of Reichenbach - Moriarty's Trial and Tawnie's Suspicion **

James Moriarty was going to be on trial. I should be happy, I should be overjoyed but I wasn't. Something wasn't right and it didn't feel as sweet as it should have been. Even Sherlock was skeptical, of course John was happy but I knew he thought there was more to this then meets the eye. Especially since Sherlock and I were to testify.

I finished getting ready for the trial wearing a simple blazer and skirt. I put my long dark ombre hair in a neat bun and put on minimal makeup. I walked out and I flashed a grin and struck a model pose.

"How do I look?"

John smiled.

"You look lovely as always."

"Sherly?"

He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Very attractive."

I rolled my eyes playfully and fixed his shirt collar.

* * *

"Miss Schmetterling, how do you know ?"

I looked to the judge and I felt everyone's unease which made me feel nervous. I took a shaky breath.

"I met a year after my mum died. I was only 17, I was vulnerable and I had no other choice I thought."

"Your fath-"

"My father died in combat sir, in Afghanistan several years ago." I stated plainly.

"My condolences, and what did you do with when you were under his services?"

I grimaced, I knew they'd ask but I prayed they wouldn't.

"Objection, there's no need for that information." rang Sherlock. I turned to him and glared.

"It's okay your honor, I can answer."

I gave Sherlock a warning glance before continuing.

"I did his dirty work mostly, I did anything he asked me to do from smuggling to dealing with his targets."

"How?"

I coughed uncomfortably and I saw Moriarty wink at me.

"I'm an empath sir." I heard a collective gasp. " I sense emotions and my gift ranges in different ways, I would calm people while he killed them or forced emotions on people, which never worked well. It's a work in progress. "

"What would that do for him forced emotions on someone?"

"If I do it properly...it could cause them to pass out or overwhelm them enough to go crazy. Even I myself, get overwhelmed, but they don't have the gene to carry empathism, to manage it. An ordinary human, could severely damage themselves taking on such powerful emotions." I stated calmly.

"I see. How long did you work for Moriarty?"

"11 years."

"I see, how many people did you kill in his service?"

My breath hitched and I narrowed my eyes.

"I think that matters not?"

"Objection." yelled Sherlock.

"Order! Order!" he yelled.

"Many" I answered begrudgingly.

"Thank you Miss Schmetterling."

I nodded and left the stand, and I couldn't handle these judging emotions. Those of fear and unease, and not just of Moriarty. I quickly left as they called Sherlock to the stand. I got outside and took shaky breaths trying to regain my head.

I sent a text to John telling him I'm going somewhere and that i'd be back. I began to run and then I was met face to face with none other than Sebastian Moran.

"Moran." I spat.

"Oh hey butterfly." He winked at me. "Just wanted to let you know shits about to go down and wanted to try and convince you to join the right side."

"I am on the right side."

"Are you butterfly?" he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Because James is ruthless you know that. You don't think that court case is going to stop him? He will finish the game, and he will burn Sherlock and the only way to do that is giving that man a fall."

"Sherlock's brilliant, he'll outsmart him."

"Are you sure? I mean no offense to your beau, but love, James always gets what he wants."

"And what does he want? To burn Sherlock? And giving him a fall? What does that mean?"

"Not just burning Sherlock."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"He wants to clip your wings butterfly. He wants to crush them so flying is impossible to you. And you know who your wings are?"

My eyes widened as I took in what he was saying.

"That's right. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are your wings."

And at that moment, I knew he was right. I always thought my freedom was my wings. But my real wings were Sherlock and John, because to me they symbolized my freedom and happiness. My eyes darted to the ground. I took a deep breath and looked up at him determined, grey eyes piercing right through him.

"What can I do to stop him?"

Sebastian just laughed.

"What do you think?"

I glared at him as I growled.

"No, I will not use my empathism like that!"

He winked.

"I can't even do it! I failed when I tried to do it for Jim." I said angrily.

"Try and try again. Maybe you'll have more luck hmm? Now that you have a reason."

My eyes bore through him as I took in what he was saying. Forcing my emotions on someone was messy and if I was angry enough I could most likely kill them. Making their brain explode with memories and emotions of either mine or theirs. It was power tripping, I didn't want to be like Moriarty craving power or worse make myself insane killing people in such a violent way.

"Bye Sebastian."

He winked as he turned to walk away.

"Bye bye butterfly, see you on the flip side."

* * *

"Mycroft." I said into the phone.

"Miss Schmetterling, you know my answer." he said tightly.

"Did you think I was considering it?" I asked shocked.

"I think you would do anything to save my brother, and while that is your job, I need you intact."

"I am fine." I growled.

"Careful, Miss Schmetterling. "

"Goodbye Mycroft."

I hung up the phone as I quickly went to .

"Molly?" I asked softly, seeing the young pathologist mixing chemicals.

"Oh! Hi, Tawnie. What brings you here? Sherlock need something?"

I shook my head as I just wordlessly pulled her into a hug.

"I just worry. I know that court case wont stop him, Molly. But what if Sherlock...what if he loses the game." I whispered not baring to be able to say the word we knew I wanted to say.

"Sherlock will not lose, he hates losing." Molly said as she returned my embrace.

"I know..."

I just cried wordlessly so overwhelmed at all the events of today. As I finally pulled away, Molly kept telling me horrible jokes, and they instantly cheered me up. Molly, so innocent yet not in any way ordinary. Sometimes someone who seems so ordinary is so extraordinary it's shocking. And that's what Molly is.

Extraordinary.

* * *

"Moriarty's found not guilty." said John over the phone after a few days of the ongoing trial.

"He rigged it." I said knowingly.

I hung up the phone and walked over to Sherlock.

"Not Guilty." he stated calmly.

I nodded and he pulled me into an embrace. I kissed his forehead and nose and then I rested against his shoulder.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" we both turned and there was James Moriarty in the flesh.

"We made tea." I said getting up and pouring three cups of tea.

And here we go, the final problem.

* * *

**I hope this makes sense. A bit of writers block...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tawnie - The Reichenbach Fall - Tea With Moriarty and Then Some Bullshit Happens**

"Admit it your a tiny bit pleased." said Jim sipping his tea.

"What with the verdict?" asked Sherlock.

"I can break into three places at once, you don't think I can worm my way into twelve rooms? Oh silly silly."

"Like I said you rigged it."

He flashed me a grin.

"So how're you going to do it?" he blew on his tea. "Burn me."

"That's the problem isn't it? The final problem." I glared. " I already told you but it looks like you didn't listen."

"Have you told your little friends why I did it. Broke into all those places yet didn't take one item."

"No, why?"

"But you do know why I did?"

"Because you're a psycho." I said nonchalantly.

He winked at me.

"Yes, but I think Sherlock can go a little more in depth."

"Because you don't need too."

"Good." he said softly. Carving an apple with a knife he pulls of out his pocket.

"You won't ever need too."

"Yes, I don't need too because I have a code. A code that can get me into anywhere at any time. And if you have that suddenly everyone wants you."

"Suddenly, I'm Mr. Sex." he winks at me.

I smile tightly as I sip my tea.

"I want to solve the problem, the final problem." He finishes carving his apple. "it's gonna start very soon the fall. But don't worry, falling is just like flying except there's a more permanent destination." he turned to me and smirked.

"Never liked riddles."

"Learn too. because I owe you Sherlock. I owe you a fall."

He gets up to leave and I see the apple on the floor, I pick it up and I frown as I see what he carved.

I.O.U

"Well that was nice of him.' I said tightly.

"Very..." said Sherlock distracted already going into his mind palace.

* * *

**2 months later **

John is with Mycroft and I am sitting home reading the garbage produced by a Kitty Riley, someone who once again managed to be insulted by Sherlock.

"Who could have known such things?" I whispered to myself trying to think.

Sherlock came out of his bedroom, I was about to talk with him when the door swung open and there was Lestrade.

"Case?" I asked walking over.

"Yeah, kidnapping."

"Sounds exciting." I exclaimed as Sherlock pulled me back.

"I think you should sit this one out."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sherlock, you are not serious."

"Incredibly." as John walks in and I walk up to John.

"Tell Sherlock, I can go on this case."

He eyes the yellow envelope in Sherlock's hands. He fixes his gaze on Sherlock as Sherlock death glares at him, as I puppy dog him.

"Sorry Tawnie..."

I scoff as I grab my purse and leave the flat wordlessly. I slam the door and just as I exit the flat, I get a text.

Trouble in Paradise? - JM

I scowl as I thrust my phone back in purse.

* * *

**Tawnie - Baker Street - Later that day **

"So this little girl, just screamed when she saw you?" I asked skeptically. I knew Sherlock was probably not good with children but the fact that he didn't do anything but walk in the room sounds a little fishy.

Sherlock is laying on the couch with three nicotine patches trying to make sense of this and I'm sure visiting his mind palace as I sit next to him. I run my hand through his curls and forget that I'm mad at him. His locks are so soft and curly that I am so entranced by them and how they move. I stop as I blush and see Sherlock eyeing me with the one eye that happens to be open now.

'Sorry." I mumble.

"No...it's fine. it felt...good."

I smile at him for a moment as I continue to run my hands through his hair.

"I am sorry for earlier, I realize keeping you away from cases is not going to stop endangering you from Moriarty."

I look at him shocked. He was worried about me crossing paths with Moriarty? I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm a tough cookie, I got this."

"They're going to turn against me."

I frowned.

"Who?"

"The Yard, if they're not already. That's what Moriarty is going to do to them."

"Lestrade won't be that stupid." came John's reply as he walked downstairs from his room.

I bite my lip as I take in Sherlock's words.

* * *

**The Next Day - Tawnie **

"Lestrade said he is coming?" said John confused.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"They want to arrest me. They'll get a warrant, and I will have to go with them to the Yard. Where my reputation will be ruined, that's Moriarty's plan."

"Of course you didn't kidnap those children surely he can't be that stupid?"

"John...it's his job." I whispered as I glanced at Sherlock worriedly.

"Maybe Mycroft..." I thought till it came to me.

Who could have known anything like that about Sherlock besides John and I...

Mycroft told Moriarty everything. I clenched my fists.

Sherlock turned to me and I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me no matter what we'll get through this and be together." I whispered in his ear as tears streamed down my face. Damn emotions.

I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his and gasped at the intense emotions passing between us.

"Promise...please..promise me Sherly." I cried a little harder. He seemed very distraught at my crying, and I tried to pull myself together. I broke the contact and contained myself. I had to be strong.

"Please?" I tried more calmly.

"I promise." He smiled sadly.

I smiled at him and forgetting John was there, i pressed my lips to his and he gasped as I did as the emotions came once again and the electricity flowed through us. It was shocking and wonderful and I couldn't help but put myself more and more into the kiss, he seemed to understand and returned it as well. Memories flowed between us, his mostly as I tried to push mine into it as well. Sparks flew and flew as our lips melded and we pulled away only when Lestrade was there in the doorway warrant in hand coughing to get our attention.

"Sherlock..." he began.

Sherlock cut him off.

"I know and I intend to go quietly." he murmured.

"You know this is bullshit!" said John exasperated.

"It's alright John...Tawnie..."

"Don't do anything you two or I will be forced to arrest you two." said Lestrade sternly.

I grimaced as did John.

Then some git came in and started bad mouthing Sherlock and I smirked as did John and I cocked my fist as John lunged.

I saw Sherlock pressed against the police car and we were put next to him.

"Apparently chinning the Chief superintendent is looked down upon." I giggled.

Sherlock grinned as he saw us there.

"So what's the plan Holmes?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Yes my daring escape" he smirked and then looked at the megaphone and I understood immediately as he hit it and their radios went off with a high pitched sound and he grabbed John and I along with a gun.

"Ladies and gentlemen will you all get on your knees please?" he shouts as he fires two shots in the air.

"Just so you are aware the gun..the gun is...his idea."

"Yes these...are my hostages!" he says happily as he points the gun at us.

"When I say so run." he whispers to us as we back away slowly.

I look at Lestrade and I nod once to him as he nods back. He will let us go, because he knows Sherlock's innocent.

"Run."

We then take off the three of us down the street now known as wanted fugitives.

Never a dull moment.

* * *

**UGH I HOPE THIS TURNS OUT RIGHT. **

**TWO CHAPPIES FOR YA'S.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tawnie - The Reichenbach Fall - On the Run **

"Where are we going to go?" I pant as we manage to rest finally at an abandoned alley. Sherlock turns to us and explains all about our new neighbors at Baker Street. I nod understanding his motives to check them out. He pulls us towards an opening and I see a bus coming down fast. I almost groan as I realize what we're about to do.

"We're going to jump in front of that bus." he tells John. Before John can even react we are thrust into the middle of the street only to be pushed down by a man. Sherlock grabs the gun he jacked from the police as he holds it and aims it at the man.

"Why did you save me? Why? Do you work for Moriarty?"

He was about to say something when he was shot. I grimace and John looks a little shocked. I look at Sherlock and sigh.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to our favorite reporter."

We show up at Kitty Riley's by the end of the hour, and she is shocked at our sudden arrival.

"Don't bother calling the cops, I'm part of the government and it'd be nothing but tedious." I told her sternly as she tried to reach for her phone.

"Didn't you want the inside scoop?" asked Sherlock as he looked at her with predatory eyes.

I began to saw off the cuffs with a rather sharp knife I found and soon enough we were free. I rubbed my wrist in hurt but sighed in relief. I blinked and looked at her fearful yet calm emotions. She was barely fearful in fact she seemed calm too calm.

"Sherlock, she's way too calm."

He turned to me but his gaze was interrupted by none other than Jim Moriarty walking into her apartment holding groceries. I growled at him as Sherlock's lip turned up into a sneer and John sat there angrily shocked.

"Oh my God, please don't hurt me. You said I'd be safe!" he groveled towards Kitty. I ran over to him and pulled him by his collar.

"Liar." I snarled. "Don't make me, do something I'll regret."

"You're Moriarty!" shouted John pissed beyond belief.

'No, I'm an actor, Richard Brooks. For children...I was hired by to pretend to be Moriarty...I needed money. Please don't hurt me."

Sherlock looked at him in what I would assume as shock. I watched his aura pulse and pulse with each lie.

"You're lying, I can see your aura pulsing with your lies. Stop it, I know you Jim, and you are no Richard Brooks. You don't do ordinary."

"What? Aura? I thought that was a game?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"A game?"

"Yeah...yeah..it was for the role, you played the empath...we were in audition together. You don't...exist too...You're name is Felicia Smith...you're my girlfriend."

I almost threw up at the bile. Sherlock snarled at him.

"I am not your girlfriend nor am I an actress. I am Tawnie Schmetterling."

"Then explain why Tawnie Schmetterling, died 11 years ago?" Kitty said smugly as she handed me a folder as she handed Sherlock Moriarty's.

I read the file and began to feel sick. I apparently was an actress and I was engaged to Jim...and I had a job at the film station along with part time acting. There were pictures of myself and him in plays. And there was no doubt it looked like me, but it wasn't me at all. Not in the least.

"This isn't me..." I whispered.

"Babe, you're sick. You always get so involved with roles. You can stop." he said trying to sound reassuring.

"Bastard! Don't call me babe. I'm not this woman. I am Tawnie Schmetterling. I don't know why I am deceased but it's wrong. It's so wrong."

"I know her she is who she says." John remarks as he looks at the file slightly disgusted.

"Stop lying!" I spit at him.

He frowns and pretends to be terrified as Sherlock stalks over to him. He starts to run and he's out the door.

"He got away."

Kitty pulls Sherlock close and whispers to him.

"You. Repel. Me."

He looks at her shocked and he starts to take off. John and I follow close behind and I know where he's headed.

St. Bart's.

We arrive in no time and I see Molly and she gives me a hug as she sees my weary expression.

"I'm going to go sit for awhile with John in the other lab okay?"

Sherlock nods as he turns to Molly and as I shut the door I don't miss the intense expression plastered on his face.

* * *

"Oh God, Mrs. Hudson's been shot." John says after hanging up the phone. I raise my eyebrows in shock. No way she could have been?

"She's dying you guys...come on we got to go."

"You go." remarks Sherlock calmly.

John turns to him with an angry frown.

"She's dying Sherlock."

"I need to think."

"You...YOU MACHINE!" he snarls. " The woman who got a little banged up by an American who you almost killed by the way, is dying."

"She's my landlady." he says in an obvious tone.

He starts to take off as he waits for me.

"I'll stay with Sherly."

John just glares at me as he leaves.

"Okay, so I know Mrs. Hudson can't be shot. Mycroft ensured me she is under protection. So why did you get rid of John? Was that you?"

"Yes..."

"Why." I plead. 'Sherlock...tell me."

"I can't, but I need you to stay here."

"No, where are you going."

He looks at me with the saddest expression I have ever seen on this genius'es face. I felt his fear I felt his anger, I felt every emotion just by looking at him. He went up to me and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch, I saw memories of us together, us eating Chinese with John. Us kissing. Him and I solving cases. Me making him laugh. His smile. My smile. I closed the gap and I as the electricty started I knew something was up as I began to taste salt in the kiss. I thought it was mine, but no.

It was Sherlock Holmes'es tears. He was crying.

I pulled away and wiped his eyes. I knew he would prevail. He always won, but the way he was so openly showing emotion scared me.

John Watson you were so wrong. He is no machine.

He is fully human. And one of the best that have ever graced this plant, by far.

"You can do it, whatever you are doing. If you're not back in 15 minutes though I'm coming out." I teased while laughing with tears still trying to spill.

"Tawnie...I.."

I looked at him with a sad smile.

"Tell me later. I'll be here."

He looked pained, but nodded anyway. I watched as his coat tail swished as he fled the lab.

I waited 10 minutes before I said fuck it, and headed outside. I saw John arriving from a cab and I rushed to him.

"John, what's going on?"

"Sherlock..he's on the phone." said John rushed.

He put it on speaker.

"Sherly, where are you?" i asked worried.

"Don't come any closer, just turn and look up. I'm on the rooftop."

I turned and gasped.

"Sherlock what the hell?"

" I...I have to tell you both...Richard was right. I created Moriarty."

"No...Sherlock.." John whispered.

"You're wrong I know him."

"No...I...created him. So tell the world. That I was a fake...that I made him up for my own purpose. Tell Mrs. Hudson, tell Lestrade, Molly, Donovan. Anyone you can, I created him...I am a fraud."

"Who could be that clever?" he tried to joke.

"You could." John said pained. I began to cry as I felt John's fear and sadness.

"Sherly, please."

"This is what they do right? Leave a note."

I made a choked sound. God...no.

"Sherlock no."

"Goodbye John, Tawnie."

He threw his phone to side after a moment and I watched in horror as Sherlock J Holmes fell to his death right in front of my eyes. I screamed as a sickening crack was heard. I bounded with John at my rear towards him. All of a sudden I was on the ground, a biker sped past and I groaned as I tried to stand up. I helped John up and we hurried over to Sherlock. A crowd of people had gathered, and I pushed them as hard as I could, but no one let us through. I saw John take his pulse.

"That's my best friend." he whimpered. "God, no." he sat back.

I blinked and I saw his aura start to fade. The life was not in his eyes, his brilliant deducing eyes. It was gone. His life. His locks framed his bloody face and I couldn't bear it any longer. I began to really cry, I sobbed hitching back aching sobs. I turned into John and began to snot all over his jumper.

We stood up and watched him be wheeled away.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and I pulled it out only to have my heart drop into my stomach.

**_I love you - SH_**

* * *

**Okay, so this won't be the last chapter! I was going to create a whole other thing, but I'm just going to keep typing in this. It's just easier and everything. Don't worry I have some more plot to throw your way, and I want your opinions of what you would want in upcoming chapters! I have my main plot bunny I am going to use, but I need littler things like do you want Tawnie and Sherlock to get married? Do you want them to talk about children? Do you want to bring in Irene again? Do you want John and Mary canon? Do you want more Mycroft interaction with Tawnie? Do you want more angst? More fluff? Do you want a father to not really be dead? Do you want a mother to survive? Do you want a grave visit? **

**WHAT DO YOU WANT? LOL. I would love some input guys!**

**Anyways, I just want to warn you that the next chapter(s) are going to be really angsty for Tawnie...I mean stuff that could be a little..ick or uncomfortable for some people. So I just want to know if anyone has anything REALLY BADLY TRIGGERING, that I cannot mention, because I don't want to be responsible for relapses, possible angst stuff I haven't decided are, **

**Drugs**

**Alcohol**

**Self- Harm **

**Eating Disorders**

**Suicidal Tendencies/Thoughts**

**If anything is majorly triggering please tell me. I will not get mad, I haven't decided which one(s) I want to use, and I can write anyone of those! So please, just tell me nicely and your wish is my command ;) **

**Also, I might bump this story up to M for future stuff? Is that okay with people? or should I stick to writing for T. Again, i can write either or. **

**Love you all!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have decided to keep this story at a T rating. :) I know some people weren't comfortable with the change and that's fine! I will keep it within the T rating and themes ( hopefully) , except maybe swearing and possible gore and some description of stuff, but that's about it. **

**Warnings: mentions of alcohol, eating disorder, suicide , and drugs here guys. Not really too graphic but just in case! **

**Just a PSA, I am starting school next wednesday, so updates might not come as often. I don't know when this story will be finished, it could be within a few chapters or another 25. I am not sure, but my main focus is going to be this story and finishing up my other story Shatter, which should be finished by the end of this weekend, hopefully. After, I finish these stories, I am going to take a break on writing long multi-chapter stories, unless a really amazing idea strikes up because I am in the process of figuring out an idea for a book. :) I am really excited and I think it'll be a great oppurtunity to work on my writing, since I am going to college to make a career out of it! **

**So I will if anything, just be reading stories not posting anything for awhile, except if I am stuck on my book idea/writing, I will be taking prompts for one-shots or at the most a 5 chapter story. Ex. Sic Fics, Injured! Fics, Johnlock and Sherlolly moments, Hamish stories, etc. **

**I am taking prompts now, so I can write them down and be able to go back to them, when the time surfaces! **

**Thank you all for being amazing, and here is the next chapter!**

**P.S Kami74, I am still laughing about the "diabeetus". **

* * *

**Tawnie - Coping With The Fall - We Go From Reality To Wonderland **

I remember what it was like to love. To have someone who you adore and just makes you feel so complete. I remember the warmth it gave me, the butterflies, the skipping of beats from the heart, the general embodiment of emotion.

Love.

I also remember what it means to love him.

It meant craziness every second, never a dull moment. Electric and fire always coursing through me, my blood turning icy then fiery. My brain forgetting intelligence and choosing clumsiness. My sanity slowly being eaten away at the prospect of his immense intellect and horrid social general not knowing of simple etiquette towards the human race. It was mind boggling, stressful, and not to mention overwhelming.

But it was never not good.

It was always good.

Sherlock Holmes...was good.

It's been one year since he's passed, I visit every day. His grave that is. It's always decorated with flowers from either John or myself. I couldn't bear to see it grow lonely and sad. He didn't deserve that.

I haven't touched his room. I can't bare to go in there. I tried the other day, I got to the doorknob and right before my hand touched it, I fell to my knees in anguish. I began to sob and sob till I threw up. John found me laying in my vomit shaking and whispering things that didn't make sense.

It was hard.

Losing him that is.

I may seem put together for many people. Lestrade thinks I am better than ever. Donovan and Anderson have even started to mention his name again. Of course, it's to call him a freak or thank the Lord he is dead now.

What they don't know is that I cry every night and every time I hear his name. I can't stop it either, I feel no control. All this sadness just keeps filling me up till I have to let it out. I feel nothing but sadness.

Nothing...

John isn't doing much better. He is losing weight rapidly, I noticed the other day he only eats when Sherlock would normally eat. And it's always the same dish.

Pasta.

His favorite food...Sherlock loved the texture saying he had to make up for not eating before so he stocked up on carbs. And what better carb then pasta.

I on the other hand, couldn't even eat pasta.

I ate salads. I ate that on our first 'date' together. I was afraid of spilling something on myself or him telling me how to properly eat it, so I picked something so basic.

And he still told me I was doing it wrong.

I smirk at the memory as I sit down in his chair.

I miss him.

* * *

Two years have now passed since the his death.

John has moved out, he found a girlfriend. She's lovely, her name's Mary Morstan. She works at the clinic with him. He really likes her they've been dating for such a long time. They're so very in love. It hurts to feel their emotions, pass through me. All the love and happiness. It's like an emotional hurricane ripping through me every time I'm near them.

I don't feel anything myself anymore. Not the pain nor the sadness anymore. Emptiness. That's what I feel. It's like I'm just an empty shell of a human barely living.

I'm alive, but I'm not living.

John has gained more weight. He started eating different foods now. But every Thursday he eats pasta, in memory of him.

I don't eat.

Eating is tedious, I now understand why Sherlock hated it. I'm just a shell now anyway.

I don't feel there's a point if he isn't there. I feel so alone and it's wrong.

Everything is wrong.

Mycroft called today, asked if I was ready to come back. I gave him a bland laugh and hung up. I don't feel like working. I could care less about my status as a pro-filer and agent. I don't care about anything.

Except him.

John came by earlier to remove all the whiskey bottles that littered my kitchen counter. He tsk'd but said nothing just cleared them away as I sat a mass of blankets on his chair watched crap telly.

"Tawnie, this isn't what he would have wanted." John says pleadingly.

I turn my head slowly and look at John with a blank expression.

"Well he's not here. So you wouldn't know." My voice scares me on the inside. So monotone, so broken. I sound like a ghost.

He nods as he bites his lip trying to bite back his next words fighting to make their entrance.

Instead, he makes his exit.

Good thing, he didn't find the stash of Cocaine under the sink.

I get up and stumble to the kitchen. I grab a fresh needle from my pack.

It's about that time again.

* * *

Three years have passed since his death.

I am nothing.

I feel nothing.

Not even from anyone else.

For once in my life, much like when my mom died, I am quiet.

But I had at least hope back then.

Now, there is nothing but the promise of death.

I haven't eaten in 3 weeks. I drink water to barely keep myself alive. Cocaine is taken daily now instead of weekly. Alcohol is my breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

I stopped visiting his grave.

I stopped leaving the house.

I haven't even left the chair much only to leave for the bathroom.

My hair is in mattes and knots. It's so dead.

Just like I wish I was.

Death sounds so much better than this hell I am living.

I am not alive.

Just surviving, and I don't even want to do that anymore.

I stumble to the medicine cabinet and find pills.

The magic little pills that will take me to wonderland.

To him.

I start popping them one by one, till the bottle is empty just like me.

I lay on the floor and start to giggle. Does death make you giddy?

I hear footsteps and am met with the sight of John. He looks at me shocked and begins to pull me up.

"You need to go to a hospital."

"No." I try to pull away but the pills have left me weak. So sleepy...

"Tawnie, what did you take?"

"Pilllssss." I slur as my vision starts to blur.

"Jesus, God no, you are not dying on me. Come on."

I take one step and am met with darkness as my eyes flutter close, no longer able to bare the sight of reality.

* * *

**So yeah, some angst for ya...it's a little higher then T maybe...but I tried to not make it too graphic. **

**Next we see the out come of Tawnie's suicide attempt. Will Sherlock make an appearance? **

**Yeah, i cried...writing this. Still crying actually. Wow..**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tawnie - Coping With The Fall - You Won't Leave Me Tawnie Schmetterling Not If I Couldn't **

I woke up with blaring white lights on my eyes. My head hurt along with my stomach. I groaned as I tried to sit up.

Tubes.

Oxygen mask...

I was in a hospital.

"You're awake?" came John's voice. It was not without effort I noticed. He sounded...

Broken.

And hurt...

"Yeah." I whisper hoarsely.

"You tried to kill yourself." He stated calmly.

I looked away not wanting to look at the disappointing stare.

"Do you know what that would have done to me?"

I slowly turned to him.

"Killed me. Everything I worked for to move past his death. Ruined. I would have to start all over because my other best friend took pills because she...she was hurting so much and didn't...think...to talk to me. Who felt and who feels the same way she probably does." he says brokenly.

"I'm sorry."

'No you're not. If you were, this wouldn't have happened." he said incredulously.

"Tawnie Schmetterling, You are not dying. I won't allow it." his voice breaks as he stares at me with tears in his great blue eyes. " Because if I couldn't die...neither can you."

My eyes shot wide open.

"John...did..." I ask sadly.

"I was going too...God...I was so close. Gonna pull the trigger. But I didn't...because I thought about you...and how I couldn't leave you alone. Lestrade alone. How I couldn't dilute his memory like that...I thought how there must be something, anything...that would give me a reason." he then smiled fondly. "And then I met Mary. And she stitched me back up again. Sherlock Holmes may have saved me...but Mary Morstan put me back together. And for that I will never ever be able to thank her properly, that's all I can do is love her."

I then for the first time in a year began to feel emotions. I felt his worry his sadness his love for Mary everything. I began to cry and not just from his emotions.

I began to feel my own as well.

I started to sob, body racking sobs. I held on to John for dear life, and cried my eyes out till the sadness was no more. I cried till all the negativity flowed out of me.

The next day I was released from the hospital, as long as John agreed to take care of me.

I began to detox from all the alcohol and drugs, it was painful the withdrawals I felt. I begged John and Mary to let me just get one hit...one drink. But they were adamant, and for that I am glad.

I am now two months clean. I still crave it and I can't be left alone for too long...but I am getting better.

My emotions have started returning. I now can smile again. Laugh again. Even feel anger again. People hate their emotions most of the time, but I welcomed them back. I missed them.

I don't feel so empty anymore.

I'm starting to fill up.

Little by little.

In another month I make the choice to visit his grave.

Wearing a black skirt with a purple long sleeve shirt, and a hat that hides my newly cut hair. I decided to get it cut since it was so damaged and matted. It now is in the style of a long pixie cut. It feels new and different, but this...all of this is new and different.

I get flowers and I walk to his grave nervously. I just am arriving over the hill to his plot when I see a man removed letters from John and flowers from him. I run over to the man as I start shouting.

"Hey! Leave those alone!"

He turns and starts to run. He's wearing all black and is in a hoodie. Probably a local thief. I start to chase after him only to follow him down an alley. I get close enough to wear I can pounce on him. He lands in a huff on the ground.

"This how you get your kicks? Stealing from graves. Pretty balls-y of you sir." I spit angrily.

"Sorry...it..it won't happen again."

I let him up as I take back the stuff.

As I grab the flowers back from him I gasp as I remember I have forgotten to put my gloves on for the day. I am met with image after image and he tried to pull back my grasp is too strong. I start to cry as I watch.

These are Sherlock's memories.

I flinch away as I stare wide eyed at the stranger.

"No...you can't have his memories..how...?" I choke.

He sighs as he removes his hood.

I am met with ginger curls that look just like his. Lips like a perfect cupid bow. And eyes of a kaleidoscope.

"Tawnie...let me explain..."

I clench my fists as I stare at him with wide eyes full of unshed tears.

"YOU BASTARD."

I cock my fist and it meets his temple, where he is promptly knocked unconscious.

What the fuck?

* * *

**Haha, not such a joyous reunion ayy. **

**And just so you know, Sherlock has not been keeping tabs on her or John. He knows nothing. **

**So it'll be interesting to see how he responds to all the news and changes!**


	32. Chapter 32

**You guys are all too amazing! 100 REVIEWS. ONE DOUBLE ZERO REVIEWS. That's so awesome! And I've been getting such positive PM's about how this story should be more popular and my writing is fantastic, and just thank you so much. Honestly, I really don't think I'm that fantastic, I've read so many better stories than this, and I feel my style is so simplistic compared to other's elaborate words. **

**I'm just thrilled it has this big of a following. To me, this is huge, and it's major confirmation that maybe I'm doing the right thing, going to college for this. I have this year, my senior year, and then bam...college. **

**I'm trying to work on my book plot, but honestly, I keep getting ideas, for stories here! But I must control myself! **

**Like I said, I will be taking prompts for short stories or one-shots. Smut/no smut. Supernatural. Crack. Humor. Romance. Sherlolly. Johnlock, whatever floats your boat! And I will let you know once I finish my two current stories, if I can balance everything..**

**I MAY DO ANOTHER OC STORY. **

**Because I freaking love them so much and it comes naturally to me. xD But anyway, enjoy another chapter and thank you so much everyone for your continued awesome support on this story and all my other stories as well. **

* * *

**Tawnie - Sherlock's Return - Behind Those Ginger Locks and Brilliant Eyes Hold My Everything **

I watch with angry eyes as Sherlock comes too. He blinks and seems confused before he remembers the punch he took because he's a dumb arse. I clear my throat expectantly as he stares at me with guilt gleaming in his eyes.

"Where would you like me to begin." he asks softly.

"How about how the fuck your sitting here now in 221B. And not dead in your grave."

"Did you carry me here?" he asks confused, trying to change the subject. I glare at him as I pick up a glass on the table and throw it so it shatters on the floor with a crash.

"I FUCKING BURIED YOU SHERLOCK. I HAD TO WATCH YOU BE PUT IN THE GROUND. After..." I start to hyperventilate. "After...after you send me that text...you...you said you..you loved me and you had jumped." I finish at a whisper.

My eyes were full of tears and I removed my hat from my head in a sigh as I rubbed my hands over my eyes. Sherlock's eyes went wide.

"You cut your hair."

I frown and avert my eyes. I couldn't tell him...not about what happened.

"Yeah...needed a change." I lie.

He stares at me unconvinced but honestly, I could give two shits if he thinks I'm lying.

"Tawnie...you have to promise to let me finish..." he says with a soft calm voice that doesn't even sound like the Sherlock I know.

I stare at him for what seems like forever before eventually nodding, giving him my consent to tell me his story.

I listen for an hour, as he tells in detail his adventures and why he had jumped. I now understood, why he did it. He did it to save John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and myself. He did it to end the Moriarty Network, he has spent the last 3 years tracking down every sniper, every smuggler, every person that has ever worked for Moriarty. I bit my lip in semi-guilt. He left to protect us, to risk his life to end Moriarty, and I punched him.

I punched him for doing something so brave.

"Sherlock...I had no idea...I am so so so sorry about me punching you. I just...I'm sorry." I stammer.

He just pulls me into an embrace and hushes me. It's so unlike him, I just am not sure what to think or do. But that's all I know is that Sherlock is hugging me. He is physically here and is holding me. And I won't ruin such a moment.

He gently pulls away and looks into my grey eyes.

"I meant it..."

I shifted my head confused.

"The text that day, when I...fell...I...I meant it, Tawnie."

Tears once again crowded my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

He said it.

He meant it.

"You love me?" I asked with a hysteric cry. I didn't even know why I was so hysterical. My emotions were so outta control, it scared me. But it was to be expected as I just was starting to feel again.

He looked at me distraught obvious in his posture and eyes.

"Tawnie...are you...alright?"

I looked away and bit my lip trying to push back more tears. I couldn't tell him what happened to me. What happened with John in the beginning. It would hurt him...really hurt him. I started seeing a bit of his aura and it looked completely confused yet I saw the chaotic-ness that was beautifully and completely him.

"Tawnie...what happened?" he said a bit harsher.

I was about to say something when in walked the worst person possible.

"What the fuck is this?" screamed John as he took in my tear streaked face.

* * *

**OOOO JOHNS GONNA KICK SHERLY'S BOOTY. **

**IT'S GOING TO BE INTENSE NEXT CHAPPIE BETWEEN THEM BEFORE I MAKE THEM BROSKI'S AGAIN. **


	33. Chapter 33

**So sorry for the wait guys! I had school and then a lot of college stressing and looking!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favorites and follows, those always make my day! **

* * *

**Tawnie - Sherlock's Return - John Ain't Taking Your Shit, Sherlock **

"John, I owe you a thousand apologies."

John bit his lip and gave a bitter laugh.

"You...owe ME...a thousand apologies." He began to laugh almost hysterically. He walked up to Sherlock and cocked his fist back and punched him straight in the jaw.

"How about your landlady who still cries herself to sleep thinking about your death. You were a son to her, you daft twat! How about Lestrade who hasn't slept a wink due to the fact he feels responsible for your death. Maybe your girlfriend that suffered for three years Sherlock! And maybe you owe me way more than a thousand apologies, Sherlock." I looked at John pleadingly.

"John, just listen for a moment."

He turned to me and looked at me incredulously.

"You of all people are defending him." he gave a snort. "You just only two months ago, nearly killed yourself over him." I felt myself pale and gave him a shake of the head. Sherlock can't know!

His eyes flickered between Sherlock and I. He shook his head, his eyes sad.

"He doesn't know...does he?" His tone was somber and I looked away and shut my eyes tightly.

"I don't know what?"

I pleaded silently with John not to tell, but I knew it was of no use.

"I'm sorry Tawn...but he has a right to know."

He turned to Sherlock and with a hard stare began.

"Tawnie had been taking drugs Sherlock." Sherlock's already pale skin seemed translucent at that confession. "Not only that, but she was depressed for 3 years, and took to drinking occasionally as stopped eating...She...Sherlock she tried to commit suicide two months ago. She took pills..." His voice broke. "She took so many and I thought I wouldn't ever see her again. I thought I would lose my only best friends. I already lost one, I wasn't going to lose another one." His voice shook with anger and melancholy.

"I've been staying with her these past two months. I helped her get back on track."

"I had no idea." his gaze stayed on me for awhile to the point I couldn't look him in the eye. I was so ashamed. I felt his sadness and anger at himself.

"It's not your fault Sherlock." I whispered, trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is." John interrupted.

"John is right...it was of my doing. I am so sorry Tawnie...and to you John...I imagine it hasn't been easy on you either."

John's jaw clenched.

"No Sherlock, I watched my best friend, the man who gave me a reason to live again, jump off a building and die. So no Sherlock, I wasn't okay. I was depressed for so long, I...I tried leaving too." he said softly. "But I didn't, I held on for Tawnie, and my love Mary. She put me back together Sherlock, when you shattered me. But I was the only one here for Tawnie, so I...I pushed through."

"John..." Sherlock's voice was but a whisper.

The emotions were overwhelming. They started slipping past my shield. I wasn't use to such emotional stimuli. It hurt my head, everything it hurt so much. I began to cry and shake, no I couldn't take this so fast.

"Guys...stop." I cried out weakly. John was now shouting at Sherlock, the anger was so strong it was like a drum beat through my body.

"John...if you would only let me explain." tried Sherlock.

"NO SHERLOCK, GOD DAMMIT YOU WEREN'T HERE. YOU WEREN'T HERE TO CLEAN UP THE WHISKEY BOTTLES THAT LINED THE COUNTER. YOU WEREN'T HERE WATCHING HER HAIR FALL OUT AND GROW MATTED AND HER HYGIENE BECOME NONEXISTENT. YOU DIDN'T SEE HER GROW THINNER AND THINNER TILL SHE WAS A GHOST, AN IMAGE SHERLOCK. SHE WOULDN'T EAT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T EATING, BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD. AND YOU WEREN'T HERE TO WATCH HER ALMOST DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES. YOU DIDN'T WITNESS HER SCREAM AND SHOUT IN AGONY WHEN SHE WAS GOING THROUGH WITHDRAWAL. YOU SAW NOTHING, BECAUSE YOU WERE A SELFISH BASTARD THAT LEFT US TO PEEL AWAY INTO NOTHING." John's anger went through the roof and I couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH." I shouted as I pushed my palms out and a burst of energy flowed from my head to my fingertips and outwards knocking Sherlock and John a good twenty feet. They groaned as they sat up. I stared at my hands in horror. I just shot energy out of my hands? I felt a wetness seeping out of my eyes and nose and lifting my finger to them, I saw red.

"God, Tawnie you're bleeding!" John quickly ran over along with Sherlock at his heels.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, confused on what the hell had just happened.

"It's okay it's my fault, I should have known better than to raise my anger like that.' John said comfortingly. He pulled me into a strong embrace and I began to sob into his shoulder.

Sherlock stood there watching me with what seemed like no expression.

"I'm sorry." he said in his old tone.

John just turned to glare at him.

"Apology not accepted."

"John...I"

"Not now Sherlock, right now I have to take care of a friend."

Sherlock bit his lip and then nodded. Walking away he suddenly stopped.

"John, I will do anything to make it up to you, to the both of you."

He was about to turn into his bedroom before John spoke.

"Then give me a while to process this, and don't you ever take her for granted again. She is the best damn thing that has happened to you Sherlock."

'And Sherlock.."

Sherlock turned one more time hesitantly.

"Thank you...for my miracle."

Sherlock's lips twitched upwards and gave one single nod to John, before wandering into his room.

"John, you'll forgive him right?" I whispered as snot dripped onto his jumper.

"Eventually I might, I'll listen to him tomorrow. Give him a chance, but even if I do forgive him, things might not be the same."

I nodded but felt more tears come.

"But you'll try?"

He nodded and kissed my tear stained cheek.

"Of course I will. He may be a bloody bastard, but he's our bastard."

I smirked and chuckled and just let John embrace and comfort me till I fell asleep on his warm cozy jumper.

* * *

**Hope that was sufficient for you! **

**It was pretty hard writing John so angry at Sherlock, but I feel he'd be a lot harder to convince then Tawnie. **

**Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Tawnie - Sherlock's Return - I Don't Understand **

After that morning of waking up on John, his jumper covered in slight blood and snot, things eventually settled down. Mrs. Hudson found Sherlock the next day as she went to go check on me, she nearly had a heart attack, the poor woman. She seemed to get better as she kept smacking him with her laundry though. She forgave him though easily, and even made him a cup of tea, and reminded him no matter how long he was dead she is still not his housekeeper.

Next Lestrade and The New Scotland Yard was informed as Sherlock sauntered in with his usual old confidence. I could tell he wasn't truly in it yet but maybe a case would do him well. Lestrade nearly choked on his doughnut as he took in the sight of the ginger haired should be dead, consulting detective. Sherlock rolled his eyes as Lestrade gave him a fierce hug, but I could tell it meant all the world to him. I leaned against the door frame casually and just watched with a smile, as Lestrade already was filling in Sherlock on the latest homicides.

Sadly, Donovan and Anderson weren't too thrilled with the reappearing Holmes. Anderson sneered at him, as Donovan muttered 'Freak' under her breath as he passed by. I had put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, they weren't the most important.

I had suggested we tell Molly,when of course I found out that she was the one who faked his death. I shouldn't have been surprised, Molly was bright and a skilled pathologist, if anyone can help fake a death or tamper with medical records it was her.

And lastly, John had decided to forgive Sherlock as long as he didn't die ever again. Sherlock had given a crooked grin as he agreed it was better off that he didn't. I saw the renewed light in Sherlock's eyes as he once again began taking cases with John and Lestrade. It reminded me of the old days, but without me.

I kept declining their offers to go on each case, as a few months passed. They took it casually but I could tell they were worried. Hell, I was worried.

I was still frazzled by what had happened when Sherlock and John were arguing. It scared me to be honest. I could have killed them. Fearing the worst, I just stayed home and tried to figure out what had happened to my gift. Did it just grow and expand when they became dormant for the three years. Maybe it had nothing to do with Sherlock leaving...maybe they were just upgrading? Or were these entirely different? Did I get new powers? I breathed a heavy sigh and almost chuckled to myself.

Man, I was a doozy.

The next day, Sherlock and John had returned from a case, and I saw that I was not going to get out of the next one without an explanation.

"Tawnie, are you ill?" asked John with a concerned tone.

"Oh John, don't be daft. She's fine. It has to do with the day we argued." came Sherlock's deep bravado tone.

So he did know...

Well of course he did, he's bloody Sherlock Holmes.

I sighed deeply.

"Look, I am just worried that I might end up hurting someone. I could have killed you both! I just need time to figure out what my powers are doing exactly. Are they merely returning? Or did they grow into something totally new. If so, I need to get my shit on lock, before I go running around fighting bad guys and solving crimes."

John nodded understanding my thought process. Sherlock however had a totally different gleam in his eye.

"Oh no." I remarked right off the bat. " I am not going to be your experiment Sherlock Holmes."

His lips turned into a smirk and he looked absolutely smug.

And fit. _Very fit... _

"Stop it." I whined. John looked between both Sherlock and I clearly amused.

"Why Tawnie, my darling, I was only suggesting a few meager tests, nothing extreme. And if you wanted to stop, that's all you'd have to do." his lips were now at my ear. " is say the word, and we'll stop." He popped his P, and I groaned as I glared at the man.

"You play dirty Holmes, dirty I tell you. You're lucky I love you."

He grinned and dropped his 'sexy' demeanor and gave me a quick electrifying kiss on the lips. It reminded me of our first kiss under the mistletoe all those years ago.

"You're spectacular Tawn. An absolute team player." thanked Sherlock as he went to get his notebook and start coming up with tests.

I turned to John who was whistling innocently.

"You are just as bad, Doctor Watson. You better keep him in line, I'd hate to be turned inside out." I joked. John laughed but then looked at me with serious intent.

"Don't worry Tawn, Sherlock knows his limits I think. Those three years changed him a bit. And for the better I'd say almost, he won't go and cock it all up now, and if he does well, you can shock him now with your powers."

I rolled my eyes but quickly embraced him.

"Thanks John, for everything."

He nodded and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You guys haven't talked about...those years have you..."

I shook my head and gave a guilty smile.

"He felt so bad John, when you both were yelling...I..I couldn't do that to him again. He saved us John, he went to kill a whole bunch of people to save us because Sherlock Holmes is not as sociopathic as he thinks he is. He has a heart a good one too. I just...I'd hate to take a knock at it." I whispered.

"But you both are a couple now, have been for quite awhile, doesn't matter that he wasn't physically here for most of it, if you both love each other you have to work through it, that's part of being in a relationship. Why Mary and I still talk about when I was at my lowest after the army, and after he left, it isn't the most comfortable thing to talk about but it helps. Understanding is a key component in a relationship, and if you and Sherlock ever want to take the next step, it's needed."

I gave a sad laugh.

"I don't think Sherlock will ever want to marry me." my voice is sad and solemn. " He may love me, but he is married to his work. He wouldn't want such commitment, I think. Which is fine, it's all fine. He also hasn't dared to ever mention liking kids, much less wanting them, I mean what if I get pregnant John...and he doesn't want that next step...and God Forbid he doesn't want kids. It's just..there are so many things I want to talk with him about, I just don't know...when or how."

"Tonight. Tell him tonight, so when you start the tests tomorrow, you both are in the right mind set mentally."

John was right, it was tonight or never.

"Okay, tonight."

He smiled content with my answer and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well I gotta run, I have a dinner date with Mary."

I laughed.

"Alright see you later, Johnny."

He waved his goodbye and I watched as the door swung close behind him.

* * *

Sherlock and I ate dinner in comfortable silence that night. I poured us a glass of wine as we sat down on the couch. He was about to grab for the remote when I stopped him.

"Sherly, can we talk?" I asked in a small voice.

He put down the remote and gave a small twitch of the lips.

"About?"

I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"I want to talk about the years we spent apart...and about us...in future terms."

I had never seen a man pale so fast in his life.

* * *

**Ahaha, oh man I needed to write this chapter, sitting in my brain too long! **

**So howdy guys, and thanks for all the reviews and stuff. You guys are the best!**

**And Thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Tawnie - We Have To Talk **

I saw him pale, and it would have been almost comical if it wasn't from fear. The man looked so translucent.

"I know it's all of a sudden, but we really do need to talk about this."

He didn't respond just looked at me with the most solemn eyes, he has ever had. I felt my heart drop, but it had to be done.

"Do you want me to start, or do you have a question for me."

We sat there for what seemed like hours, before his voice broke the silence.

"I have two, why and how?"

I stared at him confused before he suddenly became impatient.

"Why, did you go to drugs and almost die because of me. And How could you let yourself react to me dying in such a way." he whispered almost angrily.

He was guilty.

"Why? Because you were dead! You jumped Sherlock off a building in front of my own eyes, how was I supposed to react. Drugs? Because Sherlock, I...I wanted to feel closer to you, I knew you did drugs and somehow I foolishly thought that'd bring a part of you back okay? And suicide...because I thought I thought I couldn't live without you...and How..." I choked on the last word. "Because I love you, you bastard. You brilliant wonderful handsome bastard, I love you. "

I felt tears form a pool in my eyes and I sighed as I looked away before meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said suddenly.

I blinked and that released a few tears.

'What?"

"I...I never knew my death would affect you to that point. I knew you cared for me, and possibly loved me but I didn't know what love really felt like till I was on that rooftop...and I had felt Tawnie, for the first time in my life, love and that terrified me...along with giving me this pleasing feeling. It was so foreign, I just...I have no excuses...I'm just a failure." he trailed off.

"You stupid man! You are not a failure. You may be a bit daft in the head, but you are in my eyes a genius in every aspect but feelings. Lucky you that's where I excel." I teased as I wiped away my tears.

He nodded and then his look turned curious.

'Why did you cut your hair?"

I frowned.

" It was too matted to save...I lost a little personal hygiene as well..." I mumbled sheepishly.

"It suits you well."

I smiled and then bit my lip thinking of how to phrase the question.

"You're thinking of asking me how I feel about marriage and children."

I smirked, of course he knew.

"Yes...what are your uhm...thoughts?"

"Marriage...I'm not quite sure. I am married to my work as you know. I would hate to make such a vow to you...to only neglect you as my wife. But i am not opposed to the idea." his voice was curious and thoughtful. It was very cute almost childlike..speaking of children.

"As for children...Tawnie as you have..seen before..my father was not the most loving man, he neglected me and or...turned to abuse. I don't want to turn out like him. I don't want to endanger a child, especially one you have brought into this world."

I stroked his cheek and he leaned into my touch. I realized my hand was bare, but no memories were pushing their way through, it was only a slight buzzing, like letting me know they were there, that it was an option. I would have to tell Sherlock sometime.

"Sherly, you are much more of a man then your father ever was. And you will be, if you choose to be, a great father. You can be so caring and loving, you just need a push and faith which I will give you both."

He chuckled and put his hand atop of mine on his cheek.

"And you?"

I smiled.

"I would love to be Mrs. Holmes one day, but if it never comes I won't be too torn. Schmetterling is pretty catchy." I giggled. "As for children...I am afraid of the child being like me...I don't want this for a child. And I'm not sure how motherly I am, I mean I'm pretty much an assassin...what would my child think of my past and present...and the danger from both of us...I'm not sure it's smart...but maybe in the future...once things.." I grin. " Settle down."

"You'd be a great mother."

"I guess it depends on what the future holds then."

Sherlock smirked.

'guess so."

I grasped his hand and led him into the bedroom, where we reminded each other of how great we really were.

Not to mention how a bit lighter we were as well.

* * *

**Short little chappie there, I didn't want to go too in depth, as Sherlock already heard most of it from John. But they talked about it, and now we will get on to the plot next chapter, and lemme tell you it's something that may provide a shock for you ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry for the wait folks! So much has happened, all good things though! Just life, but I will try to continue to update as much as I can. I also want to start a johnlock fic, as well as I have started a Fruits Basket fic, so if you like that anime/manga! Check it out! **

**Anyways, I love you all and just all your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Ya'll rock!**

* * *

**Tawnie - Revelations - A Shock To The Heart **

John arrived at Baker Street a little after noon. Mary came along as well, ready to meet the infamous Sherlock Holmes. I enveloped her in a tight hug and thanked her for coming.

Mary Morstan was a lovely blonde with large green doe eyes and a warm smile. She was kind and generous, as well as stubborn. She always knew how to handle a situation when it came and she never backed down from a challenge. Mary was John's complete and utter equal. She worked at the clinic with John where they met, and stitched up his broken heart.

One thing I knew about Mary she would not back down from Sherlock. As delicate as she looked, she packed quite the punch.

"Hello ." She said warmly as she held out her hand for him to shake.

He remained neutral and with some effort on his part shook it firmly once. John smiled gratefully at him.

"Please, call me Sherlock."

"Very well, wonderful to meet you Sherlock. John speaks very highly of you."

"Does he now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

John's cheek began to dust and she laughed lovingly.

"But I have to ask the most infamous question."

John grimaced as I smirked as I realized what she was going.

'Will you deduce me?"

Sherlock's eyes widened but then returned to their normal narrowed state as he finally smirked.

"Very well." He cleared his throat as he circled her. " Mary Morstan, you are 34 years old, only 4 years younger than John. You work at the clinic with him, as that's where you met after my 'death'. You prefer pediatrics as you enjoy children, maybe because you are an only child. Your mother died when you were 5, leaving your father depressed and alone. Eventually he got out of his depression by opening a book store and cafe, where you worked until you saved up enough to go to med school. You have a dog named Gladstone which John bought for you on your last anniversary." he ended with a fake smile.

She grinned.

"You're brilliant! That was amazing!"

Sherlock looked almost taken aback. I looked at him with a smile. Mary was a tough cookie, and she often shared John's fascinations, it'd make sense she'd adore Sherlock.

"Thank you, Miss Morstan."

"Please call me Mary."

John almost exploded with happiness as he saw Sherlock give Mary a genuine smile. That's all he could ask for, was for him to accept her.

I was about to suggest we all go out for lunch when all of a sudden there was an abrupt knock at my door. I opened it and saw none other than Mycroft.

"My-" he cut me off with a frown.

"Miss Schmetterling, it would behoove you to pay attention and listen carefully. I have an assignment for you."

I sighed deeply as I opened the door more for him to enter.

"Sir, I don't think I am ready quite yet."

"I don't think you have a choice, and you will want to take this case." He turned and smiled tightly at Sherlock. "Lovely to see you back in the swim of things Sherlock. "

I bit back my growl, of course Mycroft knew he wasn't dead.

"Croft, I can't. You have to give me a few more weeks."

"We don't have a few weeks. And like I said you will want this assignment, I assure you."

"Why! Tell me Mycroft Holmes, make my day. Why will I want this case?" I almost scream exasperated.

John holds Mary close to him as she looks between Mycroft and I with a worried expression. Sherlock appears at my side offering me some comfort.

"I've located Charlotte and Samuel."

I felt my breathing stop altogether.

'Are they alive?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Yes, but they may not be much longer if you do not find them."

"Who are Charlotte and Samuel?" ask John, confused.

"Her brother and sister." offers Sherlock offhandedly as he continued to stare at me. I felt his concern wave off of him in large waves. I glanced at Sherlock and gave him a small nod acknowledging his comfort.

"Who has them." I say venom slipping through each word.

Mycroft hesitates only a mere second before replying.

"A man by the name of, Sebastian Moran."

I clench my fists tightly. Moran.

"And also a man by the name of James Moriarty." countered Mycroft.

My blood runs cold and my heart drops.

My brother and sister were still alive. They were breathing and is still alive. Moran has tortured them no doubt and kept them captive along with James. I felt as if I was the only one in the room. The world stopped as I focused on them. I started to shake. I felt the emotion hit me like a ton of bricks. I feel the anger build and build till I feel like I am going to explode.

Then I let it loose.

I screamed a blood curdling scream and shot my hands out where a large burst of energy came out and knocked Sherlock and Mycroft backwards as they were the closest to the blast. John and Mary watched in horror. I was panting and shaking still but I no longer felt anything but anger.

"Where are they?" I growled.

Mycroft had returned to standing and wiped his suit once before answering.

"Russia. Moscow to the exact."

I nodded once before I flew to my bedroom, pushing past Mary and John and started to pack.

Nothing would stand in my way of my family.

Nothing.

* * *

**Good enough shock? Predictable? I think so, but that's because I am the author, haw haw haw. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Tawnie - Revelations - Sherlock, Move. **

"Tawnie!"

I ignore it as I throw clothes after clothes into a suitcase. I hear them enter the room, but I pay no mind. Charlotte and Samuel are alive, I won't lose my family.

Not again.

I quickly go to my end table and hit it hard on the top which reveals a small compartment with a few small handguns. I turn and see John watching with wide eyes. What? I don't keep my weapons out in the open.

"Miss Schmetterling, please do not tell me you have lost all your equipment." came Mycroft's voice.

I smirked and shook my head.

"No faith in me, sir...I swear." I hit the wall three times in a certain spot, opening a panel which reveals all my weapons. Mycroft nods approvingly.

"Bloody Hell." laughs Mary in awe and shock.

"Bloody hell is right, Tawnie...you never told us you.."

I cut him off with an eye roll.

"John, you don't go around telling people where your gun is, right?" He mumbled somethings under his breath and I smirked. Gotcha.

I quickly packed my weapons bag full. I felt a hand rest itself on my shoulder.

"Tawnie."

I turned and met Sherlock's brilliant eyes. Eyes that held worry and concern. I dropped my shield and let his concern wash over me, until I replaced it with anger and confidence. Sherlock feeling the mood change narrowed his eyes.

"Sherly, you know why I have to go."

"I do, and I want you to go. But not alone."

I glared and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you think I can't handle myself?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"No, you are perfectly capable. But I am going with you, end of discussion."

I growled as I wrenched my arm from him and went to leave through the doorway.

Sure enough long legs over there, beat me to it.

"Move, Sherlock. Or I will move you myself."

He smirked and I felt his coldness in the air.

"Then allow me to assist you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes."

"OI, CHILDREN." screamed John getting us to whip around and face him.

He was rubbing his temples as he glared at us.

"Now that you have screamed loud enough to have bloody China hear you. I will end this. Tawnie, let Sherlock assist you." At that moment, Sherlock stuck out his tongue in victory." And you Mr. Man-Child, let Tawnie take the lead. She is experienced in this field. She knows what shes doing. And Tawnie, don't let your emotions get in the way." reminded John.

I nodded and bit my lip.

He was right. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way. I ushered Sherlock to pack for himself and he quickly began to pack. John walked over to me and before I could protest embraced me tightly. I relished our hug, John was like a brother to me. He knew when to comfort and when to leave me be. And he was always, dare I say it, right. I felt his love and concern drown me and I let it. He finally let go after some time and just rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Be careful. And take care of our genius, alright?"

I nodded and couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Hey, no tears. That's only for Mary and I." he joked.

I walked over to Mary and she with a few tears hugged me as well.

"You are so strong, love. You will get your family. And then you fly home right away, little butterfly you hear me?"

I grinned and wiped her tears.

"Of course, I will fly on my wings and bring everyone home safe."

Sherlock then cleared his throat as he had his bags packed and was standing tall and proud.

"How touching, but time is of the essence." came Mycroft's drawl.

I nodded and with one last goodbye, Sherlock and I we're on our way to Moscow.

I gripped his hand tightly and he gave it a few reassuring squeezes. Falling asleep, I didn't even realize that I was surrounded by complete love and adoration.

Sociopath, my arse.

* * *

**RUSSIA HERE WE COME. **


	38. Chapter 38

**I gotta give you a double update. **

* * *

**Tawnie - Revelations - Ice-Man, really isn't all that icy. **

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?" I screamed as I threw my drink in the air.

Mycroft sighed heavily as he motioned for an attendant to clean it up.

"Stop ruining my aircraft and listen with your ears." I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue. " You and Sherlock will have to jump out, right over Moriarty's hideout."

"Mycroft...I haven't jumped out of an aircraft since my third mission in Rome, and let me tell you it wasn't easy."

"I never said it'd be easy and I know you dislike jumping, you always have even in training." I grimaced. "But this is the only way you will be able to successfully infiltrate Moriarty's hideout."

"Ground?"

"Dogs and not to mention security at every level?"

"Well how will jumping solve that, he is sure to have Moran on snipe duty. We'll be blasted out of the air."

Mycroft then began to smile widely and I cringed. I knew where this was going.

"We're dropping down into water and then swimming in. Of course."

Sherlock hadn't said a word but was looking at me, in a most peculiar way.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...it's just I've never seen you in your element before. It suits you."

I smirked.

"There's a reason your brother puts up with me." I snickered. " I am the best rookie he ever picked up. Now I suppose I am a veteran though."

"Yes...while Miss Schmetterling is stubborn and childish." I frowned at him. "She is one of my best agents on field and on computer. She has many talents and they serve her well to fight for Queen and Country."

I pretended to tear up.

"Crofty, are you saying you actually..." I began to sniffle. " Care?"

He grimaced towards me and I knew he was fighting an eye roll.

"Focus on the mission, Schmetterling."

"Of course, sir. Now that I know you really really do love me!" I pretended to prance as Sherlock watched with amusement trying to hold back snickers.

"Why do I even bother." Mycroft muttered as he left to talk to the pilot.

"You are probably the best and worst thing that has happened to my brother."

I laughed.

"Ole Crofty may seem like he is ice, but the emotions I've felt from him at certain times prove otherwise."

Sherlock raised his brow in curiosity.

"His personal shield is strong, and is very guarded. But the times it does slip...I have felt nothing but warmth from the man. He would rather not show it, and I understand his reasons, but he is no ice man. Just as you are no sociopathic machine."

"Did you know your siblings well?" came Sherlock after a few moments of comfortable silence.

I smiled sadly.

"No, I remember calling Charlotte, Lottie and Samuel, Sammy as a child. I was really young when they disappeared."

He nodded and then rested his hand on my leg.

"We'll save them...I promise."

I smiled warmly at him.

"Are you comforting me?" I teased.

He chuckled.

"Albeit poorly. But I am attempting too."

I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You are a good man, Sherlock Holmes."

"I hate to interrupt but it is how you say Miss Schmetterling, 'Go Time'."

I smirked and turned to Sherlock.

"Ready?"

"Always."

I quickly stripped into a wet suit along with Sherlock. Our clothes were dry and safe underneath. Weapons were secured in a waterproof knapsack.

"You will want to swim down about 20 meters and then you should see the crack. Swim through and you will end up in an abandoned water cave where it will be safe for you to take a few minutes to gather yourselves. If you can kill Sebastian Moran or James Moriarty, then take the shot. When you are ready, you know what to do Miss Schmetterling."

I nodded and Sherlock mumbled his acknowledgement.

"Sherlock, do try to stay alive. Mummy will not be pleased."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but I knew that was their way of showing affection.

"Oh and Miss Schmetterling."

I turned.

"Good luck."

I grabbed Sherlock's hand and with a deep breath in, we plunged into the dark abyss below.

Moriarty, you are dead.


	39. Chapter 39

**Oh my Gosh...guys I am so sorry for such a long long wait...I have been swamped with so much including school and now a job and just...LIFE. I haven't written in ages. Like since I probably last updated! But I have enjoyed my little break off and now I will update for you and I will try to update at least once a week...if not more! **

**So thank you, all of you for your reviews, your favorites, and your follows. It means so much to me that you love this little story. **

* * *

**Tawnie - Revelations - Moriarty? Oh There You Are. **

Freezing.

Bloody fucking freezing.

That is what describes the water as Sherlock and I plunged down into the dark abyss. I let go of Sherlock's hand and blushed a little as I realized I still had been holding it, so we could both begin to swim towards the hatch not too far from where we landed. Turning the handle once we got to the hatch, we fell into a little chamber as the water began to drain. Coughing and spluttering we both caught our breath.

"Never doing that again." I wheezed as I slowly stood up. Sherlock shot me an amused glance but also agreed.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly."

Quickly, I stripped off my wet suit and fluffed my hair. I tucked whatever hair was long enough behind my ears and then I turned to Sherlock. He had already removed his wet suit and tossed me my knapsack. Quickly I strapped my weapons to me and concealed a few others.

"Don't I get a weapon?"

I turned to Sherlock and playfully shrugged.

"Why would you need one? You have the best weapon right here." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and I giggled and handed him a small hand gun and a knife.

"Satisfied?"

"Minutely."

"Good."

I nodded once to him and sighed.

"Alright, looks like we'll need to go through some vents before we go on foot."

Looking up I spotted a vent. Perfect. It'd be a tight squeeze but we'd make it. I jerked my head towards it and heard Sherlock mutter something similar to "You have got to be kidding me."I snickered and pulled out a small laser and quickly unbolted the vent. Jumping I pulled myself up and then Sherlock followed closely behind me.

Quietly we crawled till I saw a downward vent. I lowered my shield and felt 3 people's souls, yet no real emotions.

Interesting.

I turned to Sherlock.

"Okay, so I am going to remove this vent, and I am going to take down the three guards. You're welcome to join me, just don't get yourself killed. Clear?"

"Crystal." His eyes were serious and narrowed. I felt his determination and I also could feel his slight nerves.

"It's okay, I'm always nervous before a fight. You just have to channel them into a positive force."

"It's all fine."

I pressed a quick kiss to his temple and he counted down from three.

1.

2.

3.

I kicked out the vent and dropped down right onto a man's neck where I quickly snapped his neck and slid out a knife to throw at the one's heart, before he could retaliate. Sherlock as soon as I had dropped, quickly shot the third man right between the eyes, with a clean kill shot. I threw him an impressed look.

"I am not incompetent Tawnie."

"I know. It's just kind of sexy when you take control like that." I teased.

"Well I do like to the dominant one."

I chuckled.

"Sherlock we can't giggle. Focus." I said sternly.

"I believe you were the one being distracting." he said smugly yet agreeing we had to stay on track.

"Arse." I whispered.

Quickly, we ran down the halls trying to find either Moriarty or my family.

Whatever we came across first worked in my book.

"Tawnie...Sherlock...So glad you could join us."

So it'd be Moriarty first.

I turned and saw Moriarty there with none other than Sebastian Moran and a few other's I recognized.

"Where are they?"

He began to laugh.

"Who?" his eyes glinted with mischief.

"No games. Where. are. they?" I said between clenched teeth.

"Oh...my mistake you must mean your brother and sister? It's a shame, that I can't tell you. You see I need them." He ended with a smirk.

"For what? They're not yours to play with Moriarty."

"Ah please, call me Jim. After all you were always my favorite...till you grew a conscious. " he spat the last word like it was poison.

"You manipulated me. I always had a conscious and I act upon it. You however are nothing but ice. No heart. No warmth. You're like everlasting darkness and it's time a little light shed upon you." I growled.

"Oh stop it Tawnie, that little spiel won't save your family. It won't save your friends. It won't save your consulting detective. And it certainly won't save you." he yelled as Moran lunged for me.

"Come on Little Butterfly, let's see how soft you've gone."

Sherlock was about to step in front of me when I shook my head.

"No, get the other's Moran clearly wants a little medicine to come his way." I quickly said just as I dodged a punch.

Sherlock nodded and whipped out his knife and began to fight with another man.

Moran began to laugh as he saw how easily I dodged his blows.

"You clearly have been keeping up. Let's see how good you do, once I step it up!"

His blows intensified and dodging wasn't an alternative. Taking a deep breath I started to land blows against him. Jab to the temple. Kick to the gut. Kick to the nose. He stumbled backwards. Elbow to the neck and then with a swift sweep, he fell to the ground. On top of him, a knife poised right above him I saw Moran laugh.

"Do you have the guts sweetheart? To plunge that dagger down my throat? Maybe my head or my eye, oh would that be gruesome? Hmm? Hahaha. Or I do like the idea of you plunging it into my cold dead heart as you claim? But I don't think you have the guts." he spat and sure enough my hand was shaking.

Why? Why was it shaking? It makes no sense? I have him right here...and I can't take the shot.

"If you have Moriarty or Moran, take the shot. Kill them." I hear Mycroft's voice echo throughout my mind.

I peer up and see Moriarty watching me with interest.

"He's right you know. You clearly have the kill shot...kill him." Moriarty states calmly. "I won't shed any tears."

"Tawnie...?" I hear Sherlock question.

I have never had difficulty killing before? I killed when I was a criminal? I killed when I was an agent? Why...why now do my hands shake?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do have the guts." I say lowly as I plunge the knife into his heart and I watch the shock spread throughout his face till it reaches his eyes. Then his eyes slowly but surely lose his last bit of life.

I hear clapping and turn to see it is Moriarty.

"You really haven't lost your touch."

I smirk.

"No. I haven't." I replied calmly.

Even though I knew I had. I hesitated. Let Moran try to talk to me out of his death. I almost let him live. And now after killing him, instead of peace I feel...regret? My empathism has gotten a lot stronger, now my own emotions have intensified. Or is all my guilt from over the years just begun to pile up now? I don't know the answer but I feel Sherlock's concern in crashing waves. He's never seen me hesitant either in this manner.

He rushes over to me and helps me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine..it's fine."

He glances at me unconvinced.

I grimace as I turn to Moriarty.

"Enough games...tell me where they are!" I scream.

He frowns and then smirks.

"No."

I begin to shake. I feel the energy building up, flowing right to my palms. Moriarty raises an eyebrow as I'm trying to control the rage and the pent up complete and utter pure emotion trying to explode from me.

"Tawnie." It's a faint distant sound from Sherlock's lips.

"Tawn..."

"Tawnie."

Images of my brother and sister filter into my brain. Of John. Of Mary. Of Molly. Of my mum and dad. Of Mycroft. Of Lestrade. Of Anderson. Of Donovan. Of Moriarty. Of Moran. Of Irene. Of Sherlock. Sherlock and I kissing. Of us fighting. Of him jumping from the rooftop. Of pills that were spilled into my hand. Of the whiskey bottles that lined the kitchen. Of John laughing. Of his smile. Irene kissing me. Irene hugging me. Irene saving me. Irene touching my cheek. Of my and Molly's argument. Of her and I's close talks. Of me fighting with Sally and Anderson. Of Lestrade smirking. Of his rants about Sherlock. Of Sebastian training me. Of his brutal ways. Of Jim's manipulating me into joining. Of Charlotte and Sammy playing with me at a swing set.

Everything crashing down at me all at once. I peer up and feel complete and utter power. I see Sherlock look at me stunned as Jim Moriarty's fear reaches me.

His fear is my motivation. His eyes are wide and his mouth agape.

"No. More. Games." I growl.

I hold out my palms toward him.

"No more hesitation. I AM NOT YOUR PAWN JAMES MORIARTY!" I scream as I unleash the unyielding energy towards him.

I watch as a gulf of bright white and violet energy crashes around Moriarty and flings Sherlock backwards from the impact. I hear his screams of pain as Moriarty ceases to exist.

As the light dies down, I see a pile of ash, formerly known as Jim Moriarty.

The consulting criminal was no more.

I turned towards Sherlock and he stared at me with complete and unabashed shock.

I felt wetness dripping from my nose. I put a finger to it and saw that it was blood.

I started to feel nauseous and dizzy.

"I don't feel...feel too..."

I saw Sherlock running towards me in a blurred line of vision before darkness overtook me.

* * *

**Wow...so long chappie I think? **

**Jim and Sebastian are no more? But where are Tawnie's siblings? What will others say about Tawnie's new...energy power up? What does she think? Is this something that could end her life? Or is this just an upgrade? **

**SO YEAH GUYS DO WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD. IF YOU WANNA REVIEW YOU CLICK THAT BUTTON IF YOU DON'T AWESOME I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE. **

**IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW GO AHEAD AND WELCOME TO MY STORY YO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**IF YOU WANNA FAVORITE YOU DO IT DUDE. I LOVE YOU TOO. **

**IF YOU WANNA PM TO EITHER COMPLAIN OR COMPLIMENT DO IT. BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLAIN I ONLY RESPOND TO NICE MESSAGES. I LOVE CRITICISM BUT LIKE NICELY WORDED YA KNOW? AND IF YOU WANNA COMPLIMENT ME OMG IM GOING TO BLUSH SO HARD. **

**I AM REALLY HYPER SO JUST IGNORE THIS. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Tawnie - Interlude - Butterflies and Their Wings**

The first thing I felt was a sense of complete and utter sense of peace. Everything was bright and grassy and beautiful. A field so large it seemed never ending, covered in patches of flowers and rows and rows of tall trees. A silent river flowed along with the gentle breeze that claimed this place. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. It was everything I had ever wanted since mum died.

It was so serene. Such difference from the chaotic lifestyle I have lead since I was seventeen.

"Beautiful isn't it my Tawnie girl." came a sweet melodic voice.

"Mum?" I turned and almost burst into tears.

There stood my mum with her wild untamed red curls and her piercing blue eyes. She was as beautiful as I remember her. I almost feel the same slight jealousy I felt when I was little because I didn't take after her in her beauty. She smiled a sad smile.

"I know when I first came here, I was entranced by it. A field of complete peace." She took my hand. "I'm happy to see you again love, but not so soon."

"So am I dead?"

She smiled sadly once again.

"You are at the moment."

"Oh."

She laughed at my blunt retort.

"Oh my love, this is your choice. You have done what you were set out to do. You are allowed to find some peace now. You may choose to stay but you will never be able to return."

"So I'd...die. Never see my friends...Charlotte and Sam...Sherlock." I whispered.

"No...you would remain with me and your father."

"Dad?" my voice cracking.

"Of course she has, I couldn't imagine life without her." came a deep laugh.

"Dad!" I turned and launched myself into his arms. His arms were as strong as I remember them being.

"Hey Schmetters!" I let go and stood back and I saw tears form in his eyes. "You've turned into such a beautiful young lady. I am so proud of you."

I felt tears wet my face. There stood my dad in his uniform, dashing and as handsome as ever. His brown hair and grey eyes that resembled me so much stood out to me with such simplicity. Dad.

"But I've killed people...and I've made so many bad decisions." I whispered ashamed.

He took my chin and made me look him straight in his grey eyes that mirrored mine so.

"Enough of that, you...you are everything your mother and I could have ever wanted for you. Yes you have made mistakes, but so does every human being ever in the world. You are only human, and you have tried to live by your heart, which is admirable all on it's own."

"Oh honey, you are our Schmetterling." my mother said proudly.

I laughed a little and wiped away the rest of my tears.

"As much as I miss you guys." They smiled and their eyes filled with light. "I..I can't live without my new friends. I have a job that helps people and serves out country just like dad." He smiled at that remark proudly. " And I can't even imagine a life without him...without Sherlock Holmes. He...I think...he could be my soul mate. It's like when I'm around him, I just feel complete. Just so complete. Like everything I ever wanted has come into my life. He makes my heart skip a beat and makes me have butterflies in my stomach and God, he teaches me something new everyday. Mum, dad, I think I honestly love him, with everything I have."

They pulled each other close and laughed.

"Well butterfly, it sounds like you have found your wings." replied my mother.

"So fly my Schmetterling fly." laughed my father.

"I don't want to leave you again." I whispered knowing it was time to go.

"Oh love, we have never really left you."

"We have always been with you."

"In here." My dad pointed to my heart and I grabbed his hand and smiled.

I nodded and my mum hugged me once more, before my dad.

"When you return a few things will be different since you visited here. Just so you know my butterfly. Tell Samuel and Charlotte we love them, and take care of each other."

"I love you mum."

" I love you dad."

"And we love you, till next time."

"Goodbye."

And slowly my eyes fluttered open once more, but now in reality.

* * *

**So this was a little filler, I am going to leave this here till I figure out where to go from here. **

**Question guys...**

**Should she keep her empathism? Or should it be removed and replaced or should she return to being ordinary? **

**I think I know what I want to happen, but just curious if you guys have any ideas! **

**Thoughts?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ahh, so I've made my decision, and I'd like to thank anyone who PM'd me about it and or reviewed! :) Your input was much appreciated and totally taken into consideration! I hope you like the changes both physically and mentally!**

***Note at the end.**

* * *

**Tawnie - A New Beginning - Wake Me Up Inside **

I gasped as I sat up suddenly realizing I was now fully awake.

Reality.

Looking around I realized I was in my room. My bright orange walls were comforting, reminding me of a sunset and a sunrise. A beginning and an end. My previous life of drugs and deception, manipulation and agony was over. My new life with my friends, with Sherlock, and with my brother and sister.

Oh my God...

I quickly began to run downstairs. Charlotte. Samuel. My feet felt like they were flying.

"Sam?!" "Lottie!" I yelled as I ran downstairs.

There stood Sherlock talking quietly with John. As Mary was in the kitchen, with...

Oh my God.

There stood Charlotte, her red hair and blue eyes that resembled mom so much stood out completely. She was dressed in simple sweats and a t-shirt. Bruises covered her arms, and a scar marred her perfect complexion right above her eyebrow. She was thin, but nothing life threatening. Her eyes were full of light now. Her small lips curved into a half smile.

There was a collective gasp among them. I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Can't get rid of me , that easy. Plus you had to have known I would come back as I was tucked up all nice in my bed?" I was confused, if they knew I wouldn't make it, they wouldn't have kept my body...unless my friends are secretly creeps.

Or worse...

Sherlock decided to donate my body to HIS science.

I started to imagine my body parts, juxtaposed right next to the milk. Eyeballs next to leftover Chinese.

Poor John...

I shuddered and Sherlock rolled his eyes as he regained his composure quite quickly.

"No dear, I did not keep your body for experiments." There was slight hurt in his tone and I instantly felt horrible for thinking the worst. Playing it off, I giggled.

"Aww, Sherly getting all sentimental?" I teased.

His lips quirked up into a smirk. I silently apologized and he merely gave a nod in my direction, letting me know it was all fine.

"Sooo...How long have I been "dead"?"

"Dead, only about 12 hours. Unconscious...about 3 weeks. John has been keeping track of your vitals. You gave us quite a scare a few times, but John was phenomenal."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement as I saw how Sherlock praised John so easily. I missed seeing how human, John made him.

John flushed at his praise but gave me a solid lovely smile.

"It's my profession, I hope I am decent at it." joked John. I ran to him and gave him a hug. He embraced me tightly but kept the little bit of odd look in his eyes, as I pulled back.

"Seriously guys, just tell me do I have a bat in the cave or drool? What!"

Mary just bit her lip, hesitating. John did the same. Charlotte still was in a sort of shock. Sherlock looked around and sighed heavily.

"It's your eyes and hair." said Sherlock with a bored tone.

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"Your eyes are silver and have been changing color as you have gotten more emotional same with your hair. Interesting, actually. Your powers have progressed since you have returned from the dead." Curiosity dripping from his tone. His eyes were narrowed in an observing way. I frowned.

Disappearing into the bathroom I saw his words were right. My hair was currently a light yellow/blonde. And my eyes were also the same shade. I was nervous...was this what nervous looked like? And my powers had developed so much that now it was affecting my physical features? I fingered my now shoulder length hair. My hair had also grown. It defied logic.

Empathism in general though was something not highly known about if at all. For all I know, this could be a normal part of the progression of it, or it could have something to do with my "death". This is probably what my mum was talking about in the field. I groaned inwardly.

My empathism was a gift and a curse. It came with consequences both good and bad. Now that I thought about it...I wasn't getting any emotions at all from anyone else at the moment. I tried to remove my shield and slowly but surely it came down and then it was like a rubber band snapped in my mind. I was hit with feelings from everyone in the room. I felt the nerves, the concern, the worry, the happiness, the shock, the awe. It all just hit me in such a way, that I doubled over, clutching my head. Swirling and swirling it made me dizzy.

The pain was so intense. The emotional range was so severe, it felt like when I first woke up after my mother's death and I had to stay indoors for months before learning to control it. To understand it. To comprehend that this was reality now for me. That this was my life now.

And now I felt like I was starting all over but with effects ten times worse.

"Sherlock! John!" I called out as I collapsed and held myself together, as I felt I was falling apart with such emotion. I was crying, I was shaking, I was laughing, and I was pissed all at the same time. I looked up in the mirror and saw my eyes and hair were constantly changing color's rapidly from blonde, to red, to blue, to purple, and then to a clear crystal silvery color which was now I guess my new main eye color. My heart was beating rapidly, like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Thump! Thump!

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Tawnie! Are you okay? Tawnie. TAWNIE." yelled both Sherlock and John. John maneuvered his way to look at me. I was sweating and shaking. Laughing and crying, it felt like I was detoxing right now. Like the drugs were pumping through my veins, and it was searing hot and then freezing cold.

"Her body isn't taking this change of her powers correctly. It's trying to reject it, but her empathism is essentially her, so it's her body rejecting...her."

I started to shake uncontrollably. Charlotte appeared in the doorway.

Tears were streaming down her face. Her sadness was overwhelming.

"Tawnie, is there anything I can do to help. I...It's been so long. We've been so far apart and we've all had hardships and pain in our life...and as your older sister..I can't stand watching you hurt like this. "

I broke at her words and Sherlock tried to keep his emotions in check, he was giving me a blank face and I saw him reign in his emotions to complete serenity. He knew by feeling, that he was essentially hurting me. His effort was admirable...but this wasn't a battle I was supposed to win so easily.

"Lottie...I missed you..too." I gasped and clutched my gut in pain. "But..this...took me a good three months to control before...before I could build a shield." Moaning I doubled over again. "But I'm going to do it in a month." Tears streamed down my face as I laughed. "I promise." My head started to spin and groaning I slowly was maneuvered into Sherlock's arms. Carefully, he walked me to my bedroom and set me down gently.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely. Sherlock only nodded dully, still shutting of any type of emotion.

Would I turn him into the machine, that he wanted everyone to believe he was. The sociopathic consulting detective?

"Where's...Samuel?" I slurred as the pain slightly dulled as I felt John inject a sedative into my arm.

"He is with Mrs. Hudson staying with her. He is most likely asleep, he is extremely lethargic and could use the sleep." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he's safe. I tried to not at John, but it stopped halfway.

Charlotte's safe.

John's safe.

Mary's safe.

Lestrade's safe.

Mycroft's safe.

Sherlock's safe.

Everyone is safe.

My whole body started to slow and my shaking ceased, my eyelids fluttered shut.

And at that moment, I felt like a little butterfly struggling to fly with newly gained wings. Like I just came out of a dark cocoon and now the light was in reach.

Because my wings were the biggest and brightest, yet weighing the heaviest.

* * *

**Soooo, I am either going to continue all in this one, or create a new sequel story, since this isn't over quite yet! Do you guys want another separate story, or just to continue in this one? **

**If you want another one, what should it be titled?**

**And what would you want to see? Cases? New villain? Just life in general? Time Skips? **

**LET ME KNOW. SO I CAN WRITE. **

*** I may edit this later, because I feel this sucked...but it could be a good "ending" potentially but I will continue no matter what!**

**So send in your thoughts. :)**


End file.
